Vortex
by Naerysi
Summary: Kili et Willah sont amis depuis l'enfance, mais ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, comme Fili. Ces deux derniers ne peuvent s'entendre. Alors comment pourraient-ils traverser la Terre du Milieu pour répondre à des questions sans s'entre tuer ? Pour savoir la réponse venez lire leur histoire. Fili X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :malheureusement rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est à J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson).**

 **Petite explication pour être sur d'être bien comprise: ça se passe dans notre monde mais les livres et films The Hobbit ou Le Seigneur des Anneaux, n'ont jamais existé. Les premiers chapitres ne seront pas long.**

 **Voilà c'est tout bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Willah était une jeune fille qui avait toujours été très aventureuse même sur le haut de ses 10 ans. Avec son meilleur ami Kili surtout. Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans que les deux enfants ne se quittaient plus, au plus grand bonheur des parents de Kili. Les parents de Willah eux n'étaient pas très présent dans la vie de leur fille car ils voyageaient beaucoup à travers le monde. De ce fait la jeune fille passa énormément de temps chez la famille Durin. Mais cela ne gêna absolument pas la maman de Kili, Dis, qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille.

En sortant de l'école primaire, Dis allait chercher son fils et Willah, elle avait même deux goûters car les parents de Willah lui avaient un peu passé la relève.

En rentrant, les enfants jouaient et faisaient leur devoir. Et le soir, soi les parents de Willah venaient la chercher, soi elle dormaient sur place au plus grand bonheur de Kili.

Mais il y en avait un que la présence de Willah gênait. C'était Fili. Il n'avait jamais montré une grande attache vis-à-vis de la jeune fille et n'avait aucun remords à mal lui parler. Dis disputait très souvent Fili face à un tel comportement, mais cela ne changea pas.

Dis voyait les enfants sortirent et ses deux petits bouts courir vers elle pour quémander le goûter. Elle les stoppa et leur fit un bisous sur la joue. Kili n'avait jamais apprécié les bisous, par contre Willah n'était pas contre mais n'en demandait jamais plus. Dis finit par céder devant l'empressement des enfants, et leur donna leur goûter. Suite à ça, les deux garnements filaient jouer avec leur camarade de classe. Ce rituel était quotidien, mais ne déplaisait pas à Dis. Sauf la partie qui suivait, quand Fili arrivait. D'ailleurs, Dis pouvait le voir au bout de la rue qui regardait son frère et Willah jouer. Elle décida donc d'aller le voir pour ne pas qu'il provoque d'embrouille entre lui et son frère qui prenait toujours la défense de son amie. Dis demanda à Fili de rentrer chez eux et de commencer à faire ses devoirs. Le garçon y alla en ronchonnant, mais le fit quand même.

Dis avait tout de même du mal à comprendre. Avant Fili s'amusait comme un fou avec Kili et Willah, malgré les deux ans d'écart qu'il y avait entre eux, mais depuis trois ans, ce n'était plus la même chose.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés. Willah et Kili étaient toujours amis et vu comment c'était parti, ils le resteraient. Fili était très à l'écart comme toujours, mais restait polie quand Willah était là.

Les parents de Willah partaient de plus en plus longtemps, mais à 15 ans, la jeune fille était plus autonome et savait se gérer toute seule.

D'ailleurs, Willah attendait Kili qui devait parler avec un de leur professeur à cause de ses notes. Kili n'était pas très bon en classe, sauf en sport où il pouvait s'agiter comme il voulait. Willah était moyenne, d'ailleurs elle était moyenne dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Cette constatation la désola, même si Kili lui disait le contraire, elle savait que c'était la vérité.

Le voilà qui sortait. Il n'était pas vraiment content, mais souriait devant le regard triste de son amie. Il lui dit : "Ne tant fait pas, tout va bien

-Ah oui ?! Et tu vas pouvoir passer au lycée ?

-Oui, mais on ne sera peut-être pas dans le même

-Oh, répondit Willah attristée de devoir quitter son ami

-Mais c'est pas grave parce qu'on continuera à se voir tous les jours, de toute façon qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Dit Kili essayant de remonter le moral de son amie

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux chez Kili. En entrant dans la maison, ils jetèrent leur sac là où ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis 10 ans, et allèrent se mettre devant la télé. Mais Fili était là. Il ignora totalement les deux nouveaux arrivant et continua à zapper. Kili dit : « Je vais pas passer en général »

Fili l'ignora. Alors Kili répéta : « Je ne vais pas passer en général ! »

Encore une fois, Fili l'ignora totalement. Kili s'énerva et dit : « Oh Fili je te parle ! »

-C'est à moi que tu parles ? Dit-il sur un ton faussement innocent

-Bah oui triple andouille, tu pensais que c'était à qui ?

-Et bien à Wiwi

-Arrête de m'appeler comme-ça, répondis Willah énervé

-Euh attend laisse moi réfléchir... Non !

-On se calme Fili, dit Kili, je voulais juste te dire ça après si t'es de mauvaise humeur c'est pas notre faute.

Fili ne répondit toujours rien, alors les deux amis décidèrent de le laisser tout seul et de s'en aller.

Une fois dans la chambre de Kili, Willah dit : "J'en ai marre de ton frère ! Il ne pourrait pas au moins faire semblant de m'aimer

-Fili n'est pas hypocrite, répondit Kili

-Merci Kili, tu aurais au moins pu me dire que je me trompais

-Je ne suis pas hypocrite, et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire que mon frère t'aime ou pas

-Mais rien... répondit Willah en rougissant

-Ouais, ouais dit Kili mort de rire, je suis sur que mon frère tu l'aimes bien

-Mais ça va pas ! Dit Willah choqué

-T'es amoureuse de lui ! Se mit à crier Kili dans toute la chambre

Pour la peine Willah lui lança un oreiller dans la figure, il l'avait bien cherché se dit-elle. Mais Kili ne se laissa pas faire et sauta sur Willah, des oreillers à la main.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, une petite review pour le montrer :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 2 :

Willah avait 21 ans et faisait des études de philosophie. Mais heureusement ses études ne lui mangeait pas tout son temps et lui permettait de travailler dans un restaurant en matinée en compagnie de son meilleur ami de toujours Kili.

Ce jours-là, il était 5h du matin et le réveil était particulièrement difficile. Faire la fête tout le week-end pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un ami et commencer le travail le lundi matin aussi tôt était une très mauvaise idée. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix et devait aller travailler.

Avant tout, c'était douche et maquillage obligatoire, pour faire en sorte que son teint de cadavre disparaisse.

Après un lourd travail de ravalement de façade, il fallait s'habiller. Pour une journée de travail et de cours, rien de mieux que la légendaire tenue : tee-shirt, basket et jean. Elle mit ses cheveux bruns en chignon en laissant quelques mèches rebellent voler hors de la coiffure.

Willah prit son manteau et sortit à toute vitesse pour ne pas rater son bus. Elle habitait dans un joli quartier, mais les bus se faisait rare et elle était souvent obligé de rentrer à pieds. Ou alors, un de ses camarades de cours la ramenait mais elle n'osait pas tout le temps demander.

Willah avait réussi à avoir un bus, heureusement. Elle trouva une place au fond et mit ses écouteurs pour rentrer dans son monde. Vu la journée qui l'attendait, il lui fallait une dose de Nirvana. Quand elle était stressée, la musique l'aidait à aller mieux et surtout si c'était la voix de Kurt Cobain qui l'aidait. C'est vrai que le rock avait toujours eu sur elle se pouvoir de calmant.

Au bout de cinq stations, elle vit une tête brune rentrer et la reconnut tout de suite. Celui-ci se dirigea vers elle et se mit à côté. Ils se sourirent, et Kili prit un des écouteurs pour rentrer dans leur monde. Ils ne parlaient pas du voyage, bien trop fatigué pour ça. Mais ils n'avaient plus besoins de ça pour tout savoir l'un de l'autre.

Leur station arriva enfin, et ils descendirent. Une fois dehors Kili engagea la conversation tout en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Willah observa son meilleur ami qui avait l'air d'être en pleine forme. Ses cheveux mi-long retombaient doucement sur ses épaules, et son sourire franc qui faisait craquer toutes les filles était gravé sur ses lèvres. Autour de ce sourire une légère barbe de trois jours faisait son apparition. Il était assez large d'épaule, d'ailleurs comme tous les hommes de sa famille. Fili et leur oncle, Thorin étaient comme-ça, mais Willah ne savait pas pour leur père car ils ne l'avaient pas connu.

Les deux amis arrivèrent devant le café où ils travaillaient. Ils avaient eux de la chance d'avoir été pris ensemble, car le propriétaire ne voulait qu'un serveur. Willah ne savait pas très bien comment ça s'était passé, mais Kili avait réussit à se faire embaucher. La journée commença donc doucement, les clients se faisaient assez rare dans cette rue. Mais les habitués étaient là et restaient là. Il y avait toujours le vieux marin assis au bout du bar qui ne commandait que des cafés courts dans lequel il ajoutait une mixture qui, vu l'odeur, faisait tomber tous les poils du corps. La femme qui ne voulait pas de caféine dans son café mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le café qu'elle avait bu il y a trois heures ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. Et pour finir, le client favori de Willah, l'écrivain. C'était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, mais quand il ouvrait la bouche, il n'y avait que des merveilles qui en sortait. Il lui racontait des histoires sur des elfes et des trolls qui se battaient, des histoires d'amour entre un humain et une elfe. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui Willah allait peut-être savoir si le couple durait. Mais malheureusement pour elle son patron en avait décidé autrement et l'obligea à faire l'inventaire.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à 14heures dans cette endroit et Willah et Kili se quittèrent. En partant, Kili dit à son amie : "Ce soir tu viens à la maison faire un petit coucou

-Oui avec plaisir, répondit Willah en souriant

Elle adorait retourner là-bas car c'était sa maison, son univers. Ses parents étaient parti s'installer dans un autre pays, ils lui avaient proposé de venir avec eux, mais Willah ne pouvait pas quitter cette vie. Mais surtout elle ne pouvait pas quitter cette famille qui l'avait accueillie durant toutes ses années.

Willah arriva devant l'université. C'était dure de ne plus faire ses études avec Kili, mais elle avait pris l'habitude depuis le lycée, car il avait du partir dans une seconde professionnel. Dire que sa mère voulait qu'il devienne ingénieure. Willah sourit à cette pensée et rentra dans l'université.

Elle adorait ses études de philosophie, ce n'était pas le problème, mais elle se demandait toujours ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire avec un tel diplôme en poche. Peut-être qu'elle finirait dans un café à écrire des histoires elle aussi, comme ce si gentil écrivain.

La jeune femme alla s'installer à une table et sortit de quoi écrire. Elle pouvait voir les derniers élèves rentrer dans la salle. Le cours commença enfin. C'était long et intense mais Willah adorait les défis et avait enfin trouver quelque chose dans lequel elle n'était pas juste moyenne. Vivement les examens pour qu'elle puisse montrer à tout le monde qu'elle avait le potentiel pour ne pas écrire des livres dans un café.

Le cours se termina sur une dernière phrase clé du professeur. Willah se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle fut stopper par son professeur qui lui demanda de venir : "Willah il faut que l'on discute de tes notes

-Ah oui bien-sûr, répondit Willah pas du tout sereine

-Tes notes sont excellentes, dit le professeur avec un grand sourire

Willah soupira, elle qui s'attendait au pire. Le professeur continua et lui dit : "J'aimerais que tu sois mon assistante

-Oh, ça serait un honneur monsieur, répondit Willah

-Très bien, on se retrouve demain après-midi pour que tu m'aides, ici

-Parfait, répondit Willah en s'en allant, au revoir

-Au revoir, dit le professeur en rangeant ses feuilles

Willah sortit de l'université sur un petit nuage. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle allait être l'assistante de son professeur car c'est une des meilleures élèves de sa session.

Elle couru chez Kili pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Willah frappa un grand coup à la porte de la maison et ce fut Fili qui lui ouvrit : " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

-Bonjour à toi aussi Fili, c'est Kili qui m'a dit de passer, ne tant fait pas je ne reste pas

Fili laissa entrer Willah qui se précipita pour embrasser Dis.

La jeune femme monta pour retrouver son meilleur ami couché sur son lit entrain de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Elle lui lança un coussin et lui dit : "Tu as devant toi la nouvelle assistante

-Quelle assistante?

-Du professeur espèce de débile, répondit Willah en montant sur le lit

Au même moment, Fili était dans la cuisine avec sa mère. Il l'aidait à découper des légumes et Dis lui dit : "Ça faisait longtemps que Willah n'était pas venu

-Oui sûrement mais je n'habite plus ici alors je ne sais pas

-C'est pour ça que je te le dis

-Maman, faut que je te dise quelque chose par rapport au travail

Mais sa mère ne prêta pas attention à son fils car Kili et Willah venaient de descendre en faisant un bruit d'enfer. Dis se leva et dit : "Faites moins de bruit

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais y aller, répondit Willah en souriant

-Mais non pas maintenant, dit Dis, reste au moins pour le dîner

-Avec plaisir, répondit Willah dont le sourire ne faisait que grandir

Mais cette nouvelle n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Fili se leva et se mit à crier : "Non mais c'est pas possible, j'étais en train de parler je vous signale !

-Oui et bien je t'écoute Fili, répondit sa mère qui tenta de calmer son fils

-Ok, alors je voudrais que tout le monde m'écoute bien : je voudrais que quand je suis là je puisse passer une soirée tranquille avec ma famille sans qu'une meuf que je ne supporte pas vienne tout gâcher !

Dis recula face à la colère de son fils sans oser se retourner du côté de Willah. Mais elle l'entendit très nettement dire : "Et bien Fili je ne te gênerais plus, merci Dis pour l'invitation mais je ne suis pas vraiment la bienvenue aujourd'hui. Je m'en vais. "

Dis entendit la porte claquer et Kili se mettre à crier sur son frère. Une dispute éclata entre les deux garçons. Fili était quelqu'un de doux et gentil mais dès que Willah rentrait dans son champ de vision, il devenait impossible. Dis avait pensé qu'avec les années tout se serait stoppé, mais apparemment pas.

Qu'avait-elle fait au bon Dieu pour avoir un fils aussi fatigant ? La soirée fut assez triste et tendu. Mais Dis ne laisserait pas Fili s'en sortir comme-ça.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus.

Par rapport à la publication, je compte mettre une chapitre par semaine (si ça vous plait), sauf pour les trois premiers que je poste aujourd'hui :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 3 :

Fili devait se rendre chez Willah pour s'excuser de son comportement de la veille. Dis lui avait obligé. Elle ne se rendait bien-sûr pas compte à quel point s'était difficile pour lui de faire ça. Non. Tout le monde aime Willah dans sa famille. Mais vu les cris de sa mère en milieu de soirée, il avait intérêt à ne pas lui désobéir. Même Kili son propre frère avait prit la défense de la jeune femme. Ils étaient peut-être meilleur ami mais Kili et lui étaient frère ! Ça ne devrait pas être plus important ?!

Peu importe, il allait faire ses excuses et après il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

Fili se stoppa devant la porte de Willah, inspira un grand coup et toqua.

Willah ouvrit la porte pour le refermer aussitôt quand elle vit qui était derrière. Fili faillit s'exploser les doigts dans la porte. Quelle peste se dit-il. Mais Fili n'abandonna pas, car sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme à la maison avec la version de ses excuses et celle que Kili donnerait.

Fili retoqua à la porte mais cette fois-ci plus fort. Il entendit Willah crier : "Va t-en !"

-Willah ouvre moi je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour hier soir !

-Je m'en fou casse toi ! cria Willah toujours derrière sa porte

-Non ! Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas fait mes excuses en face

-Pourquoi tu veux me faire des excuses pour quelque chose que tu pensais ! Demanda Willah

Fili souffla devant la détermination de la fille à lui faire perdre son temps. Fili retoqua sur la porte mais encore plus fort en hurlant : "Mais tu vas m'ouvrir ?! "

-Pas!

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il entendit la voix de Willah, car Fili se mit à insister sur la poignée. Fili dit : "Alors promet moi de dire à Kili que j'ai essayé et que c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu m'ouvrir.

-Pas!

-Mais tu n'es pas possible comme fille ! Pour la dernière fois ouvre moi !

-Si je t'ouvre tu te casses et je ne te revois plus jamais ? demanda Willah

-Oui, et en plus mes excuses ne vont pas être longues

-D'accord

Fili eu envie de se taper la tête contre la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante, il était sûr qu'elle le faisait attendre juste pour le faire chier !

Willah ouvrit la porte et dit : "Je t'écoute

-Je suis désolé, dit Fili en regardant par terre

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Willah avec un sourire méchant sur les lèvres, elle avait bien le droit d'en profiter.

-Pour t'avoir insulter hier soir

-Et... dit Willah mais fut coupé par Fili

-Quoi tu veux que je t'embrasse les pieds et que je chante des louanges...

-Non attend

-... tout en dansant autour d'un arbre

-Arrête de raconter des conneries et regarde en haut, dit Willah en levant la tête de Fili

Au dessus d'eux se trouvait une sorte d'énorme trou. Oui un trou dans le ciel. Fili n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers Willah qu'il fut aspirer dans ce trou. Il entendit vaguement les cris de la jeune femme qui le suivait. Mais quand il entra dans le trou, ce fut le noir et il ne se souvint jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand Fili se réveilla, il se trouvait sur de l'herbe. Pourtant il était persuadé de ne pas avoir vu d'herbe chez Willah. Il avait un mal de crâne et ses membres ne répondaient plus. Au bout d'un moment il put reprendre le contrôle de son corps et se leva.

Il était entouré de verdure. Fili se trouvait dans une forêt seul. Cette idée le fit paniquer, mais il entendit tousser à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Il y avait au sol Willah qui crachait ses poumons et essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses jambes. Fili s'approcha d'elle et lui dit : "On est où ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Willah

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de civilisation, que des arbres et donc du vert et encore du vert. Willah, qui s'était assise, se leva de son tronc et se mit en marche en direction d'un endroit. Fili la suivit du regard et lui demanda : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je vais chercher des gens, il doit bien avoir des gens et cette forêt à sûrement une fin.

-Tu vas te perdre

-Je ne te demande pas de venir, et puis de toute façon, tu as dis que tu ne me parlerais plus si je t'ouvrais.

-Willah soit un peu logique, on se fiche bien de ce que j'ai pu dire

-Et bien pas moi

Willah disparaissait entre les arbres et Fili décida de la suivre, déjà pour ne pas la perdre et puis pour ne pas rester seul. Il lui dit, tout en courant derrière elle : "Tu te souviens comment on est arrivé

-Mais c'est pas possible, tu pouvais pas rester dans ton coin

-Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser toute seule, imagine tu rencontres des voleurs

-Tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre

-Heu oui, répondit Fili tout en essayant de rattraper son retard

Il finit par arriver à côté de Willah et lui dit : "Bon pour répondre à ma propre question, nous avons été aspiré par un vortex

-Un vortex ? Rien que ça, dit Willah en rigolant

-Et oui, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici

-Et c'est où "ici "? demanda Willah énervée

-Ça je ne sais pas, à toi de réfléchir aussi, je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot

Willah leva les yeux aux ciel et accéléra en espérant semer l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Fili accéléra à son tour et dit : "Restons ensemble le temps de savoir où nous sommes

-D'accord, mais tu me fais la moindre remarque sur je ne sais quoi et je te lacère

-Très sympathique mais c'est d'accord, dit Fili en tendant sa main

Willah lui serra et ils repartirent tous les deux.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin à une sorte de maison en bois. Des gens venaient et partaient et la plus part n'avaient pas l'air très frais. Willah eu un mouvement de recul quand elle vit un homme de deux fois sa taille rentrer dans la maison en bois avec une épée à la main. Fili la poussa et lui dit : "Il faut qu'on rentre demander notre chemin"

Willah suivit à contre cœur Fili et entra dans cette drôle de demeure.

En entrant les deux jeunes se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas qu'une simple cabane à la fin d'une forêt, mais une auberge. Il y avait un comptoir sur la gauche quand on rentre et des tables éparpillées un peu partout.

Fili alla voir le barman et lui demanda où il se trouvait. Le barman les observa de son œil de verre et dit qu'ils se trouvaient à une heure de Bree. Fili et Willah ne connaissant pas cet endroit, et demandèrent où cela se situait en Angleterre. Ce fut au barman d'être surprit par leur question. Il les observa une dernière fois et leur dit d'attendre ici et qu'il reviendrait avec quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à leur question.

Willah et Fili allèrent s'asseoir à une table et Willah dit paniqué : "Tu as vu, il n'a pas l'air de connaître l'Angleterre

-Tu commences à me croire quand je dis qu'on est passé dans un vortex, demanda Fili énervé qui surveillait si le barman revenait.

Il revint au bout de dix minutes, Willah n'avait pas vu à quel point l'homme était grand derrière son comptoir. Mais celui qui l'accompagnait l'était encore plus. Il avait une longue tunique grise et un chapeau de la même couleur. Une longue barbe grise pendait à son menton tel le Père Noël se dit Fili et le vieil homme, car il devait avoir vu plusieurs hivers, se tenait sur un bâton.

L'homme s'assit en face des deux jeunes et fit signe au barman de les laisser. L'homme prit la parole : "Bonjour jeunes gens. Je m'appelle Gandalf et Gandalf...c'est moi

-Enchanté moi c'est Fili, répondit-il, et la jeune femme qui a la bouche grande ouverte à mes côté est Willah

-Oui, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, bafouilla Willah

-Puis-je savoir d'où vous venez ? Demanda Gandalf

-Nous venons de Londres

-Et qu'est-ce Londres ? Demanda Gandalf intrigué

-C'est la capitale de l'Angleterre dit Willah choqué par la question

-Savez-vous où vous êtes ? Demanda Gandalf

-Non et c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes venu ici, dit Fili

-Vous êtes à une heure de Bree, répondit Gandalf

-Ça nous le savons déjà, dit Fili, mais dans quel pays ?

-Vous vous trouvez en Terre du Milieu

Un blanc s'installa à la table. Willah et Fili se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu tous les deux la même chose. Donc d'après ce vieil homme, ils seraient en Terre du Milieu. Fili se reprit et dit : "Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Gandalf, mais je connais des gens qui seraient susceptible de pouvoir vous répondre

-Qui? Demander Willah

-Ils se trouvent à Erebor, une grande cité dans les montagnes

-Erebor, répéta Fili tout en réfléchissant

-Il vous faudra vous y rendre

-Et où se trouve Erobor, demanda Willah

-ErEbor, reprit Gandalf, il se trouve que j'ai une carte pour vous

Gandalf sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin qu'il déplia et présenta aux deux jeunes. Il leur montra le chemin à prendre pour s'y rendre rapidement.

"Mais avant tout, dit Gandalf, il vous faudra connaître les dangers que vous pourrez rencontrer sur la route.

-Qui sont ? Demanda Fili

-Des orcs, des gobelins et des trolls.

-Sympathique, répondit Willah, moi qui croyait que ça n'existait pas

-Vous pourrez voir par vous même que ces créatures existent bel et bien

-Que devons-nous avoir sur ce chemin, demanda Fili

-Il vous faudra aller dans les terres sauvages où vous ne trouverez pas âme qui vive. Il faudra vous préparer à dormir à la belle étoile et à faire des feux pour cuire la nourriture.

-Ouh je sens que ça va me plaire, dit Willah plus pour elle

-Et surtout il vous faudra des armes, dit Gandalf

-Je ne sais pas me battre avec des armes, dit Willah

-Il faudra au moins en posséder pour ne pas vous faire avoir, répondit Gandalf dans un sourire

-Et où pourrons-nous trouver tout ça ? Demanda Fili

-Dans le village à côté, mais la nuit tombe et tout se ferme, allez-y demain matin.

-Mais nous n'avons pas d'argent, dit Fili

-Tenez, voici une bourse de pièce d'or, avec vous pourrez vous acheter ce que vous voulez, répondit Gandalf, mais ne la montrez pas à tout le monde

-Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Demanda Willah

-Je sais reconnaître une âme bonne ou une malveillante, et je sais faire la différence entre des habitants de la Terre du Milieu et des étrangers

-Vous viendrez avec nous durant le voyage, demanda Willah

-Non j'ai quelques problèmes à régler, mais je vous retrouverez

-Et comment saurez-vous où nous sommes ? Redemanda Willah

-Grâce à la magie, répondit Gandalf en se levant

Le magicien partit sur ces mots en laissant derrière lui deux personnes totalement paumé.

Willah regarda Fili et se mit à rire. C'était un rire nerveux. Fili lui fit signe de se taire, mais Willah ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle se mit à dire tout en stoppant net son rire nerveux : "Et tu penses que dans notre monde ils savent que nous sommes parti, ou des sortes de clones nous remplace. Ou alors le temps s'est arrêté. Oui c'est ça le temps c'est stoppé.

-Willah Willah, du calme okay, essaya de rassurer Fili, on va aller à Erebor et trouver un moyen de revenir dans notre monde.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Willah

La jeune femme se leva et alla chercher de quoi manger et boire. Ce n'était pas un repas complet, mais un morceau de pain et de fromage, et une grande pinte de bière. Les deux jeunes mangèrent dans le silence mais Willah y mis un arrêt en demandant : "Où allons-nous passer la nuit ?

-Et bien dans l'auberge, répondit Fili comme-ci s'était évident

-Il faut aller réserver des chambres peut-être, dit Willah, je vais y aller

-Très bien, mais prends moi une chambre très loin de toi, cria Fili à Willah qui était déjà partit

Willah revint cinq minutes plus tard avec deux clés. Elle en lança une en direction de Fili et se rassit. Elle se remit à manger son pain, quand une musique commença sur l'estrade à gauche de leur table. Elle était très entraînante et Willah la compara tout de suite aux musiques que l'on retrouve dans les films qui se passe au Moyen-Age. En faites, tout dans cet endroit lui rappelait ces films. Mais il n' avait personne pour éteindre la télé et la faire retourner à la réalité.

La musique était joyeuse et donnait envie de danser. Willah finit vite son pain et partit rejoindre un petit groupe de danseur. Ils l'acceptèrent et dansèrent tous ensemble.

Fili, lui, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa gorgée de bière, que Willah était déjà partit. Il avait envie d'aller la chercher en lui disant que c'était dangereux et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ces gens. Mais quand il vit la jeune femme s'amuser, il eu plus envie de la frapper et de la laisser dans ces ennuis si jamais elle en avait.

Fili alla se caler près du feu pour se réchauffer. Il regarda dans la salle les gens qui buvaient et mangeaient joyeusement. Ces personnes avaient de la chance d'être dans leur monde, Fili donnerait beaucoup pour rentrer et que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Oui, c'est ça un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose vu qu'il se trouvait sur une terre inconnu en compagnie de la personne qu'il détestait le plus sur cette planète. Fili avala une dernière gorgée de sa bière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être forte cette bière, pourtant c'était une blonde et lui avait l'habitude de brune.

Willah dansait avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi elle était partit aussi vite de la table ? Elle ne savait pas. Enfin si... Fili l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle n'aimait pas non plus le voir ruminer dans son coin avec sa chope de bière. Elle ne savait non plus pourquoi. Elle stoppa sa danse avec un bel homme et alla voir Fili.

Quand il l'a vit arrivé, il se s'arrêta et l'observa. Pourquoi venait-elle. Il s'en fichait, mais elle allait entendre parler du pays pour être partit comme-ça en le laissant tout seul.

Willah se posta devant lui et lui dit : "Tu ne veux pas venir danser avec nous ?

-Non je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec tes nouveaux amis, répondit Fili froidement

-Excuse moi d'être sociable, et ce ne sont pas mes nouveaux amis, dit Willah en les observant

-Et tu vas me dire que le mec avec qui tu étais ce n'est pas juste pour l'avoir pour toi cette nuit

-Tu rigoles j'espère, répondit Willah en colère

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise la vérité en face

-Quelle vérité ?! Je danse avec un homme et toi tu te fais tout un film ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi toutes tes petites amies sont parti en courant !

-Oh ta gueule ! Tu ne me connais pas

-Et dire que je venais pour voir si tout allait bien et pour te proposer de rester avec toi, dit Willah choqué

-Merci bien, mais je me porte bien mieux sans toi dans les parages, répondit Fili avec un sourire méprisant

-Très bien, dit Willah en partant, t'es un vrai petit con !

Sur cette dernière parole Willah monta se coucher, suivit de près par Fili qui ne supportait pas les regards des clients sur lui.

Et bien, se dit-il en montant dans sa chambre, l'aventure risque d'être mouvementé.

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre du jour, maintenant je vais passer à un chapitre par semaine le vendredi. Je ne devrais pas avoir de retard dans les publications.  
Une petite review ? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 4

Willah se leva toujours furieuse contre Fili. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi con que lui, se dit-elle tout en descendant les escaliers de l'auberge.

Fili était déjà en bas. Il était assis au bar et mangeait. Willah qui voulait être la première en bas, du faire face à un dilemme. Aller voir Fili ou être seule pour le petit déjeuner ou même l'aventure. Elle finit par décider qu'il valait mieux enterrer la hache de guerre le temps d'arriver à Erebor et après continuer à se bouffer.

Willah fit un effort et marcha jusqu'à Fili. Ce dernier ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle mais lui dit : "Pour hier soir, je ne suis pas désolé et je pense que toi non plus, mais on doit faire un long chemin ensemble et ça m'arrangerais si je n'avais pas envie de tuer à chaque arbre que nous verrons, c'est-à-dire, très souvent. Es-tu d'accord de coopérer, nous ne saurons pas obligé de parler ou encore moins de sympathisé.

-D'accord, répondit Willah un peu déboussolée

-Très bien, ton petit déjeuné et là ou plutôt ton déjeuner vu l'heure. Ce que je te propose c'est que nous allions faire les courses pour notre voyage cet après-midi sachant que tout ouvre vers 15 heure et ensuite on part de cet endroit.

-Oui, répondit Willah tout en s'installant au bar à côté de Fili.

Aucuns mots ne fut échanger durant le repas. A la fin, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller faire des courses pour leur voyage.

Willah prit un bout de parchemin et une sorte de stylo qu'elle vola à l'aubergiste. Elle fit donc, durant la marche pour aller au village, la liste des course. Quand elle eu finit elle fit un récapitulatif à Fili : "Bon en espérant que l'on trouve tout, nous aurons besoins : de gourdes pour l'eau, de nourriture facile à transporter, des vêtements qui tiennent chaud, des petits matelas et couvertures pour dormir à la belle étoile, d'armes, d'allumettes pour faire du feu, des sacs de voyage et je crois bien que c'est tout.

Fili ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement la tête.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Il n'était pas très grand mais il y avait beaucoup de monde. C'était le jour du marché, enfin c'est ce que ce disait Willah en voyant tous ces vendeurs sur le bord du trottoir. Ils vendaient vraiment de tout et n'importe quoi et Willah espérait vraiment qu'ils trouveraient tout ce dont ils avaient besoins.

Ils commencèrent pas les gourdes, qu'ils trouvèrent sans problème dans une petite boutique. Dans ce même magasin, Fili trouva de quoi manger et Willah des allumettes.

Ils payèrent et repartirent. Pour les vêtements ça n'allait pas être compliqué car il y avait des vendeurs de vêtements partout. Willah et Fili se renseignèrent auprès de toutes les boutiques aux alentours et tout le monde les envoya chez Oliver.

C'était une très grande boutique au coin de la rue commerçante. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et Willah comprit vite pourquoi en voyant les prix affichés sur la devanture.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent et attendirent que quelqu'un viennent. Mais personne ne vint. Fili en eu marre d'attendre et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Willah le retint par le bras, car une silhouette arrivait du fond du magasin avec des tonnes de tissu dans les bras. Il tomba à la renverse devant Fili et Willah. Ces deux derniers l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds et à ramasser ses tissus. L'homme, ou le petit homme, car il était encore plus petit que Willah, leur fit un grand sourire et leur dit : "En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Et bien nous voulons acheter des vêtements de voyage, car nous avons une longue route à faire, dit Fili

-Très bien, donc il vous faudra des tissus résistants et si possible pas de couleur criarde pour attirer ceux que l'on ne veut pas voir.

-C'est Exact, dit Willah

Le petit homme se mit derrière son bureau et commença à dessiner des croquis. Quand il eu finit il les présenta. Ils restèrent tous les deux ébahis devant la qualité du dessin, mais surtout devant ses vêtements. Ils avaient l'air beau mais aussi très pratique, alors qu'ils n'étaient pour le moment que des dessins.

Willah et Fili se regardèrent et cette première demanda : "Pour quand pourraient-ils être prêt ?

-Quand est-ce que vous partez ? Demanda le petit homme

-Ce soir

-Et bien ils seront prêt dans une heure

-C'est tout ? Demanda Willah

-Et oui, on a le talent ou on ne l'a pas, dit le petit homme en se retournant.

Les deux jeunes gens remercièrent le couturier et partirent. Ils faillaient encore qu'ils achètent des armes, Gandalf avait précisé que c'était très important.

Ils finirent tous les deux chez un forgeron. L'homme était l'opposé du couturier : grand, imposant et avait l'air de très bien tenir sur ses jambes.

Ce fut Fili qui engagea la conversation : "Nous aurions besoins d'armes

-Quel type ? Demanda le forgeron

-Et bien une lame pas trop lourde pour ma camarade et une normal pour moi

Aux mots "pas trop lourde" Willah s'était retourné choqué devant Fili. Non mais elle avait au tant de force que lui !

Le forgeron tapa un dernier coup sur l'épée qu'il forgeait et dit : "Voulez-vous qu'elle soit adaptez à vous ?

-Et bien ça serait mieux, nan ? Dit Fili

-Et

-Et combien de temps mettez-vous à les forger ? Demanda Willah

-Il faut compter deux semaines pour quelles soient parfaites

-Ah, dit Fili, nous en avons besoins aujourd'hui

-Vous n'en n'auriez pas des toutes faites, demanda Willah

-Si bien-sûr, répondit le forgeron en allant chercher derrière son immense comptoir.

Le forgeron leur donna deux épées qu'il essayèrent. Comme elles leurs convenaient, le forgeron les fit payer et ils repartirent.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient allés voir le couturier, alors il décidèrent d'y retourner et au pire, ils attendraient tranquillement dans un coin.

Comme la première fois, il n'y avait personne à l'entrée. Willah se mit devant le couloir où le petit homme était arrivé la première fois et cria : "Nous sommes revenu ! Nous venons chercher notre commande ! Y a t-il quelqu'un ?

Une silhouette débarqua derrière Willah et dit : "Oui qui me demande ?

Willah sursauta et Fili se moqua d'elle. Il eu le droit à un regard noir de la part de sa "camarade". Fili se pencha un peu et dit : "Vous nous reconnaissez, nous sommes venu il y a une heure

-Oh oui, dit le petit homme, je pensais que c'était d'autre personne. Et pour votre information, vous êtes venu il y a 58 minutes

-Oh pardon, dit Fili en souriant

-Il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais c'est prêt

Le petit homme repartit pour revenir deux minutes plus tard, accompagné de deux autres petites personnes, mais cette fois, des femmes.

Ils prirent d'abord Willah et Oliver l'obligea à se mettre derrière un paravent bleu turquoise. Willah enfila sa tenue et sortie. Elle avait un pantalon marron qui lui collait à la peau avec quelques poches pour contenir des couteaux, par exemple. Ensuite, elle avait une tunique bordeaux un peu large mais très souple pour qu'elle puisse faire de grand mouvement. Par dessus une veste de la même couleur que la tunique, avec un capuchon pour s'abriter de la pluie et de la fourrure pour lui tenir chaud. Aux pieds, elle avait de grosses bottes de cuir et à la taille une ceinture pour y accrocher son épée.

Ce fut au tour de Fili de passer derrière le paravent. Il sortit et se posta devant la glace. Lui avait d'énorme botte très lourde mais extrêmement solide. Un pantalon marron était à ses jambes et une tunique beige tombait un peu. Il avait eu le droit à un manteau de la même couleur que sa tunique avec de la fourrure sur le col et des inscriptions pour le décorer. Une grosse ceinture fermait ce manteau, tout en cuir et une paire de mitaine de combat, étaient sur ses mains.

Le petit homme les observa assez fier de lui et leur donna des sacs assortit à leur tenu. Celui de Willah était bordeaux et celui de Fili marron. Ils eurent même le droit à des barrettes pour leur cheveux. Mais Fili refusa montrant ces cheveux courts. Oliver ria en disant que s'ils partaient en voyage, ils n'auraient pas le temps de se couper les cheveux. Willah ria tout en attachant ses cheveux. Elle prit dans son sac, la barrette de Fili, se disant que cela servirait bien un jour. Le petit homme leur donna quelques vêtements de rechange et les fit payer. Cela coûta une fortune, la fin de la petite bourse que leur avait donner Gandalf. Mais ça avait valu le coup, les vêtements étaient superbe.

Les deux jeunes gens allaient partir sur la route, mais en chemin ils croisèrent un vendeur de chevaux. Willah les regarda avec envie et se dit qu'ils seraient quand même mieux sur des chevaux que sur leurs pieds. Mais malheureusement ils n'avaient plus d'argent. Willah regarda la bourse une dernière fois, car elle voulait jeter le petit sac qui l'encombrait. Mais avant de faire son geste, elle réalisa que celle-ci était lourde pour juste du tissu. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit que la bourse n'était pas vide du tout. Elle se stoppa ne comprenant pas et appela Fili qui se retourna rapidement car il pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Quand il vit Willah regarder avec étonnement la bourse, il se retourna et lui dit d'avancer. Mais celle-ci insista et couru pour rattraper Fili. Elle se posta devant lui et lui dit : "Fili c'est incroyable, il y a encore de l'argent dans la bourse !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes

-Mais si regarde

Fili regarda dans la bourse et ouvrit de grands yeux. Willah avait raison, la bourse était pleine, comme s'ils n'y avaient jamais touché.

Willah referma vite la bourse quand des gens passèrent à côté d'eux et dit : "Il ne faut parler de cette bourse magique, à personne !

-Oui elle est a nous

-C'est fantastique, dit Willah en souriant, nous allons pouvoir acheter des chevaux

-Bonne idée, mais il faut se dépêcher, sinon la nuit tombera avant que nous ne soyons parti.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'acheter des chevaux. Celui de Willah était marron et s'appelait Bongo et celui de Fili était noir jais et s'appelait Cerise.

Ils partirent donc sur la route au galop.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils durent passer en mode « au pas » pour ne pas trop épuiser les chevaux. Willah sortit la carte et commença à l'observer. Etait-il sur la bonne route ? Elle l'espérait. D'après Gandalf, le début était simple, il suffisait de suivre le chemin et de passer les endroits marqués sur la carte. Pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas assez avancé pour passer quoi que ce soit.

Ils continuaient leur route, sans bruit, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne décident de parler. Fili avait raison, ils ne devaient pas se parler, car ça finissait régulièrement mal.

La nuit tomba doucement et d'après la carte, ils étaient censé arriver près de Fondcombe. Sauf, qu'il n'y avait aucun village ni ville à proximité. Ils décidèrent de se stopper près d'une maison abandonnée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne donnait pas envie, mais c'était un bon repère.

Fili attacha les chevaux pendant que Willah préparait un feu. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à l'allumer, et Fili la voyant, lui prit les allumettes des mains et démarra le feu en quelques secondes. Willah le regarda surprise et lui demanda : "Où est-ce que tu a appris à faire ça ?

-C'est pas compliqué, je fais ça depuis que j'ai cinq ans

Willah ne répondit pas et sortit quelques petites choses à manger. Ils s'installèrent, ensuite, pour la nuit. Ils se couchèrent sans un mot et s'endormirent rapidement.

Willah fut réveillée, mais pas par le jour ou Fili, mais par le bruit des chevaux. Elle se leva et vit partir un énorme troll avec dans ses bras les deux chevaux. Willah n'en revenait pas. C'était de vrai trolls ! Elle décida de les suivre discrètement.

En faites il n'y avait pas un troll, mais trois. Et ils parlaient ! Willah était peut être en train de rêver, mais c'était un rêve très étrange, avec les odeurs. Car oui, un troll ça ne sent pas bon. Cerise et Bongo furent mis dans une sorte de cage attaché avec de la corde. Willah se dit qu'elle pourrait essayer de les libérer vu que les trolls étaient trop occupé à se disputer entre eux.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa cachette pour se diriger vers les chevaux. Elle essaya de défaire le nœud mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour. Alors, elle eu la brillante idée de prendre son épée et d'essayer de couper la corde. Mais quand elle fut presque à la fin de son œuvre, elle se sentit quitter la terre ferme et voler. Sauf qu'une énorme main la tenait et lui pulvérisait les cotes. Willah essaya de griffer, taper pour qu'on la libère, mais ça ne fut qu'augmenter le rire des trolls. Le plus maigre dit à ses camarades qu'elle n'était pas bien grosse et qu'elle ne serait qu'un cure dent. Alors les trois trolls se mirent en tête qu'il devait y avoir d'autres petites créatures comme elle dans les parages qui se cachent où il faut pas. Willah répondit que non, qu'elle se baladait seule. Mais au même moment, Fili sortit de son buisson en criant : " Lache-là !

Il jouait avec son épée pour essayer d'impressionner. Le troll le regarda et dit : "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

-Lâche la imbécile !

Le troll balança Willah dans les bras de Fili. Il l'a récupéra difficilement et la tira pour se mettre à courir.

Une course poursuite commença, mais heureusement Fili et Willah étaient beaucoup plus petit que les trolls, alors ils purent se faufiler rapidement entre les arbres. Mais la jeune femme ne courrait pas aussi vite que Fili et elle fut vite récupéré par un troll. Le cri de Willah fit sursauter Fili qui se retourna. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'autre troll qui venait par derrière et qui le prit par la taille à son tour.

Ils furent tous les deux amenés au camp des trolls et mis dans des sacs. Ils essayèrent de se détacher comme ils pouvaient pendant que les trolls débattaient du comment ils allaient être mangé : "On pourrait les faire à la broche

-Non, on peut s'asseoir dessus, ça fera de la confiture

-Faut se dépêcher, avant que le soleil ne se lève, je n'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre.

Willah eu une idée juste après cette phrase. Elle essaya de se relever comme elle put et dit : "Vous allez faire une grosse erreur

Fili la regarda faire et lui dit : "Tu penses pas que tant a déjà assez fait

Willah lui jeta un regard noir mais continua : "Il ne faut pas nous faire en confiture

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit le troll cuistot

-Et bien j'ai une recette de famille qui fait des miracles

-Ce ne sont que des bêtises, dit le troll qui avait l'air de douter de tout, j'en ai mangé des tas cru ou en bouillie

-Moi j'ai rien contre un bout crue, cria le troll le plus maigre tout en attrapant Fili par la jambe.

Willah ne savez plus quoi faire, mais elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit les trolls avant qu'elle ne se fasse attraper : "J'aime pas les boyaux"

Willah cria à son tour : "Non ! Il a pleins de vers... dans les boyaux

Le troll lança Fili dans l'herbe en criant un "Aaaahhh" dégoutté. Le troll cuistot s'avança menaçant en disant : "Et tu veux quoi ? Que je veux vous relâche ?

-Et bien..., essaya de dire Willah

-Tu vois pas qu'elle se fiche de nous ! Répondit le troll qui se méfiait, elle nous prend pour des débiles cette petite fouine

-Petite fouine, répéta Willah outrée

Mais heureusement pour eux, le soleil se levait et les trolls qui étaient bien trop concentré sur l'échange ne firent pas attention. C'est celui qui se méfiait de tout qui commença à crier pour prévenir les autres, mais cela ne changea rien, et tous les trolls se transformèrent en pierre. Willah les regarda sans bouger encore choqué par la rapidité des événements, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre, trop contente d'être débarrassé des trolls. Elle alla aider Fili à défaire ces nœuds. Willah avait réussit à faire un trou avec son épée car ces crétins ne lui avait pas enlevé. Fili se redressa et commença à crier : "Non mais c'est une blague ! Tu ne peux pas passer deux minutes sans être surveillé ! Tu te rends compte qu'on a faillit se faire manger par des trolls !

-Non mais tu rigoles je viens de te sauver la vie ! Dit Willah

-Ne tant fait pas, je me débrouille très bien tout seul !

-Et bien la prochaine fois, je te laisserais te faire manger, répondit Willah tout en retournant au camp.

En retournant à leur campement, les deux jeunes gens trouvèrent au sol une clé. Mais d'où elle sortait ? Fili la prit et observa cette clé qui était tout de même énorme. Elle devait sûrement appartenir aux trolls. Fili commença à se balader dans la forêt à la recherche, en faites il ne savait pas trop de quoi. Willah leva les yeux au ciel et commença à le suivre, mais avec un périmètre de sécurité entre eux.

Fili s'arrêta devant ce qu'il semblait être une caverne. Mais une grosse pierre se trouvait devant et empêchait les gens d'entrer. Fili distingua une fente dans la pierre et en s'approchant plus, une serrure. Il mit la clé, la tourna et la caverne s'ouvrit.

Tout d'abord une forte odeur d'animal mort les fit reculer, ensuite, ils purent entrer. Fili pénétra dans la grotte directement, mais Willah hésita, puis entendant Fili content de ses trouvailles, entra.

Il faisait sombre dans cette caverne mais heureusement le blond avait allumé une torche. Willah fit un tour d'horizon et trouva un magnifique arc avec des flèches. Elle le sortit du coffre cassé et l'empoigna pour voir s'il était à sa taille. Le résultat était qu'il était un peu trop grand mais que cela ferait totalement l'affaire. Elle prit aussi le carquois de flèches. Fili trouva une autre épée et une sorte de carquois mais pour épée. Il put les ranger et mis dans les poches de son pantalon des petits couteaux. Il en trouva d'autre qu'il donna à Willah qui le remercia du bout des lèvres.

Ils sortirent tous les deux jugeant que l'odeur commençait à être bien trop forte pour leur pauvre nez. Ils retournèrent donc au camp pour ranger leurs affaires. Malheureusement, les chevaux s'étaient enfui, donc ils allaient devoir continuer le chemin à pieds. Fili s'en voulait un peu d'avoir agressé Willah juste après qu'elle lui ai sauvé la vie, alors il essaya d'entamer la conversation : "Tu as trouvé quoi dans la grotte ?

-Un arc et des flèches, répondit Willah

-Parce que tu sais utiliser un arc ? Demanda Fili en riant

-Sache que j'ai pris des cours de tir à l'arc avec Kili quand nous étions ado, normalement c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas

-Et tu te sentirais prête à tuer des créatures vivantes

-Et bien si c'est, soi eux soi moi, oui je me sentirais prête

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil que de tirer sur une cible immobile

-Écoute si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil et moi je pourrais au moins un peu me défendre

A ces mots, Fili sortit son épée et la menaça. Willah leva les yeux aux ciel et dit : "Arrête tu vas te blesser »

-Sache que j'ai pris des cours d'escrime avec Kili quand nous étions ado, normalement c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas, répondit-il en souriant

-Mais en escrime la lame est très légère, non ? Dit Willah en le provoquant

-Et bien, j'ai continué à m'entraîner avec des lames plus lourdes, répondit Fili en rangeant son épée

Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent encore un peu et Willah détourna le regard pour continuer à avancer. Fili la suivit en remettant ses épées correctement.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, une petite review pour me le mpntrer :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson).**

 **Hello tout le monde, désolé pour le retard (s'il y a des personnes qui suivent). Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Ils étaient allés chercher leur affaire au camp et avait continué vers l'Est, comme l'indiquait la carte. Personne ne parlait, et personne n'avait envie de parler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de route, Willah se stoppa. Elle avait entendu un bruit, comme un sorte de tapement dans le sol. Elle tendit un peu l'oreille et se rendit compte que se tapement se rapprochait. Willah aperçu au loin une sorte de traîneau avec un bonhomme très spécial. Willah couru rejoindre Fili en criant : "Fili y a un truc derrière nous !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde, y a un traîneau avec un type chelou derrière nous !

Quand Fili vit le traîneau, il prit Willah par le bras et se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Mais ce n'est pas facile de courir dans une forêt quand on a le double de son poids à porter à cause de l'équipement. Le traîneau les rattrapait et les deux jeunes ne savaient pas quoi faire. Willah vit une sorte de grotte et obligea Fili à la suivre. Ils se cachèrent tous les deux et ne bougèrent plus. Mais le traîneau s'arrêta à leur niveau. Fili fusilla Willah du regard, car d'où ils étaient il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir, même en courant vite.

Des pas lourds s'approchèrent. Willah sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et la peur ne faisait qu'augmenter. Instinctivement, sa main se porta à son épée tranquillement attaché à sa ceinture. Les pas se stoppèrent. Fili essaya de voir si le personnage était toujours là mais Willah le retint par la veste pour ne pas qu'il sorte. Ils se disputèrent légèrement, mais en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible : "Non tu n'y vas pas

-Et pourquoi ? chuchota Fili, il faut bien savoir s'il est encore là

-Je ne veux pas mourir à cause de tes bêtises

-Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu as tes flèches, répondit-il en souriant mais surtout en sortant de la cachette

Willah ne bougea plus, mais tendait l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle n'entendit plus aucun sons et se demanda si Fili était mort de façon silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait plus rester là à ne rien faire. Willah fit un plan d'attaque dans sa tête quand un cri perçant retentit à côté d'elle, un cri de guerre. Willah sursauta et sortit de sa grotte, épée sortit, en mode attaque comme elle l'avait vu dans les films. Elle se mit à crier : "Fait attention à toi ! Je sais me servir de ça !

Mais en réponse elle n'entendit qu'un rire. Un rire. Willah ouvrit les yeux et eu pour vision Fili, mort de rire, se tenant les côtes. Willah fulminait. Quel crétin, mais quel crétin. Willah alla se poster à côté de lui et lui tapa l'épaule en lui criant que ce n'était pas drôle. Ils commencèrent à se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non c'était une bonne idée. Un homme sortit de derrière son traîneau et salua Willah en baissant son chapeau : "Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Radagast et je suis désolé si nous vous avons fait peur.

-Euh pas grave. Enchanté, je suis Willah et lui c'est

-Je sais qui il est, répondit Radagast

-Ok, Dit Willah Gene

-Je suis un magicien, comme Gandalf

-Ah oui, dit Willah en souriant, comment va t-il ?

-Il va bien et il m'a chargé de vous surveiller

-Nous n'avons pas besoins d'être surveillé, dit Fili

-Oh et bien je repars dans ces cas-là

-Non! Dit Willah

-Juste un conseil, dit Radagast, ne vous approchez pas des plaines

-Pourquoi? Demandez Willah Inquiete

-Elles sont infestés d'orcs

-Merci monsieur le magicien et à la prochaine, dit Fili en reprenant ses affaires

Radagast repartit avec son traîneau et les jeunes repartirent à pieds. Willah était énervé et dit : "Mais pourquoi tu lui à dit qu'on ne voulait pas de lui ?!

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne voulait pas de lui mais qu'on n'avait pas besoins de lui, nuance

-Ne te fiches pas de moi, un magicien avec nous c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoins

-Non, nous devons continuer ensemble, en contournant les plaines

Fili n'ajouta rien et continua d'avancer. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche le blond entendit un grondement. Il eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une sorte d'énorme loup se jeta sur lui. Willah prit son arc et lui enfonça une flèche dans le crâne. Pour être sur qu'il était bien mort, Fili sortit son épée et lui enfonça dans le torse. Le jeune homme regarda rapidement autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas d'autres bestioles dans ce genre et fit signe à Willah d'avancer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais malheureusement pour eux, un autre loup les attendaient derrière un arbre et bondit. Willah encocha une flèche mais rata son coup. Fili la regarda en prendre une autre mais l'animal commençait à charger. Fili prit Willah par le bras en lui disant : "N'utilise pas toutes tes flèches maintenant et cours ! "

Ils se mirent tous les deux à courir dans une direction au hasard. Aucun d'eux ne savaient comment ils allaient se sortir de ce pétrin. Sur le coup, Fili regretta d'avoir rejeté l'offre du magicien. Et Willah jubilait déjà de pouvoir lui en coller une après, enfin s'ils restaient en vie.

En courant, ils ne firent pas attention et arrivèrent sur les plaines. Ils avaient réussi à semer les ignobles animaux, mais une troupe de bestioles encore plus terrible, montaient ses animaux. Fili et Willah se cachèrent derrière une grosse pierre tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour s'en sortir. En parlant, Fili ne vit pas un traîneau débarquer de la forêt en poussant des cris de guerre. Willah le vit et observa le traîneau tiré par des lapins, être coursé par ces terribles créatures qui devait sûrement être les orcs. Willah tira la manche de Fili et lui montra du menton ce que faisait Radagast pour eux. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux en se disant que ce magicien était totalement barré de faire ça.

Mais les deux jeunes se mirent à courir en restant bien caché derrière les pierres qui étaient leur seul moyen de rester en vie. Ils coururent. Beaucoup. Ils étaient épuisés, de plus, ils n'avaient pas fait une nuit complète et avaient chassé le troll, si on puis dire. Ils se mirent à courir de moins en moins vite. Fili se tourna vers Willah qui était rouge pivoine à cause de l'effort et lui dit : "Il faut que l'on trouve une cachette le temps de se remettre.

Willah acquiesça et ils trouvèrent facilement un trou où ils purent s'arrêter. Mais même caché dans leur trou, un orc les repéra. Il galopa sur le dos de ça bestiole jusqu'à eux. Fili dégaina son épée et Willah prépara son arc en se concentrant pour ne pas rater son tir. Mais rien ne vint. Les deux jeunes entendirent un son de cor et des flèches siffler dans l'air. Un orc, celui qui les chassait, tomba dans leur trou. Il avait une flèche dans la tête qui ressortait des deux côtés. Willah se pencha pour observer et retint un haut le cœur. Fili rit et lui dit : "Pas habitué à voir des gens blessé ?"

-Si, mais pas habitué à voir des être aussi moche

Fili rit encore plus devant cette réplique.

Une silhouette s'approcha de leur entre et quelqu'un se baissa pour les voir. Fili se mit instinctivement devant Willah pour la protéger. Cette dernière leva un sourcil interrogatif devant ce geste mais ne dit rien. Un homme descendit les voir. Il était grand, mince, avait de long cheveux lisse et brin qui lui descendait dans le dos et surtout il avait des oreilles pointus. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur dit : "Bonjour jeune gens, n'ayez pas peur, nous sommes des amis de Gandalf, il nous a prévenu de votre arrivé.

-Bonjour et que nous voulez vous ? Demanda Fili

-Nous voulons vous aider, répondit l'homme aux oreilles pointu

Il aida les jeunes à sortir de la grotte et leur prêta un cheval. Mais celui-ci était juste énorme comparé à ce qu'ils avaient monté avant. Willah eu un peu le vertige en montant. Ce monde était quand même bizarre, rien n'était proportionné normalement.

Ils partirent tous au galop, eux et une troupe d'hommes aux oreilles pointus qui avaient tué tous les orcs. Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre grotte, mais beaucoup plus vaste. Ils galopèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent sur un des plus beaux paysages qui leur avaient été donné de voir.

Fondcombe.

Willah le savait car elle pouvait reconnaître le paysage qui avait été dessiné sur leur carte. C'était un lieu où ils pourraient se reposer.

Les hommes firent descendre les jeunes et les conduire à une immense salle où un grand homme les attendait. En les voyant arriver, l'homme leur fit un sourire et signe de s'asseoir sur les deux chaises qui étaient devant lui. Il commença par dire : "Bienvenue mes amis à Imladris, dernière Maison Simple où plus communément appelé Fondcombe. Je suis Elrond, seigneur de ces lieux

-Enchanté, répondit Willah, voici mon ami Fili et je suis Willah

-Je sais qui vous êtes, Gandalf m'a parlé de vous

-Gandalf parle beaucoup trop de nous, dit Fili

-C'est une bonne chose qui parle de vous juste à ses amis, répondit Elrond

-Et puis-je vous demander quelque chose, dit Willah

-Faites mon enfant, répondit Elrond

-Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

-Drôle de question, dit Elrond en souriant

-Oh je suis désolée si je vous ai choqué, c'est juste que je me pose beaucoup de question par rapport à ce monde

-Ne vous formalisez pas, dit Elrond, c'est juste que je pensais que Gandalf vous aurez déjà tout dit de notre monde

-Nous n'avons pas eu une très longue conversation, dit Fili

-Et bien nous sommes des elfes

-De vrai elfes, dit Willah en souriant bêtement

-Et oui, répondit-il en rigolant

-Ouah, dit Willah les yeux brillant

Fili leva les yeux aux ciels devant l'air stupide de Willah.

Tout en riant, Elrond leur dit : "Vous pourrez rester ici autant qu'ils vous plaira.

-Merci Seigneur Elrond, dit Willah

-Qu'on les mène à leurs appartements et qu'on leur donne des vêtements propre.

Les deux jeunes quittèrent la salle qui devait être celle du trône et suivirent les elfes. Ils furent conduit dans des appartements, comportant deux chambres et deux salle de bains. Willah fut émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait et commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas rester ici pour toujours.

Avant qu'un elfe ne sorte de leur appartement, Willah l'attrapa et lui demanda : "Excusez-moi mais sauriez-vous où se trouve les camps d'entraînements car sur le chemin pour venir ici, un des elfe m'a parlé de ces camps

-Oui bien-sûr mademoiselle, il faudra vous rendre au jardin des Violettes

-Merci beaucoup

-Oh et le dîner sera servie à 20h, profitez en pour vous doucher

Willah lui sourit et quand l'elfe fut parti, elle commença à se renifler. Elle entendit rire derrière elle et n'eut même pas besoins de réfléchir pour savoir qui se cachait derrière ce rire. Fili s'approcha et lui dit :"C'est vrai, on put, ça va faire deux jours qu'on s'est pas douché

Willah se retourna vers lui, fit un grand sourire et se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle de bain.

Celle-ci était immense avec une baignoire digne d'une piscine. Mais le seul inconvénient c'était que l'eau était glacée. Tant pis ce dit Willah, cela faisait vraiment du bien de se laver, que l'eau soit froide ou chaude. En sortant, elle trouva une robe sur une étagère qui avait sûrement été mise là pour elle. Heureusement, elle était à sa taille, car en la mettant elle avait eu peur que celle-ci soit plus adapté à la taille des elfes. Elle prit ses cheveux et tenta d'en faire une tresse, mais ce n'était pas gagné car avant tout il fallait enlever les nœuds. Et elle en avait pas mal, car quand on se balade en pleine nature, on n'a pas forcément le temps de se les brosser. Quand elle finit enfin à venir au bout de ses nœuds, elle fit sa tresse et l'attacha avec la barrette qu'elle avait acheté chez Oliver. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva à peu près potable. Il était bientôt 20h et le dîner allait commencer. Willah entendit Fili toquer sur la porte pour que cette dernière se dépêche.

Quand Fili vit sortir Willah de la salle de bain dans sa robe blanche, il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle en porte plus souvent. Cette robe mettait en valeur ses hanches et sa poitrine. D'ailleurs les yeux de Fili commencèrent à légèrement baisser vers cet endroit. Il se reprit assez vite et heureusement pour lui, Willah n'avait rien remarqué de son égarement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, se dit-il.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la table du festin. Elrond les convia à côté de lui tout en leur souriant. Le dîner commença avec salade et musique elfique à volonté. Cela faisait longtemps que Fili et Willah n'avaient pas mangé un plat décent, alors ils furent un peu déçu en voyant arriver la nourriture. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que les elfes étaient des "mangeurs d'herbes", comme les appela Fili dans sa barbe. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vexé leur hôte en disant que la nourriture ne leur plaisaient pas et qu'ils exigeaient autre chose. Les deux jeunes se résignèrent à manger ce qu'ils y avaient dans leurs assiettes. Le repas ne fut pas joyeux, malgré la musique. Elrond leur parla de leur monde et Willah fut ravie de pouvoir en parler. Ça se voyait dans son regard que son monde lui manquait, en même temps ça pouvait se comprendre, elle avait toute sa vie là-bas, se dit Fili. Elle avait Kili là-bas.

La fin du dîner arriva enfin, et les deux jeunes furent reconduit à leur chambre car cet endroit était un véritable labyrinthe pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les lieux.

Ils allèrent directement se coucher, sans demander leur reste et en se disant à peine bonsoir. Willah était heureuse de pouvoir dormir enfin dans un vrai lit. En trouvant le sommeil, elle se dit que demain elle pourrait bien aller faire un tour du côté des cibles pour s'entraîner un peu au tir à l'arc, car elle avait trop de fois manqué son coup tout à l'heure et c'était très risqué. Fili arrivait à très bien se débrouiller avec une épée, à son plus grand étonnement, alors elle refusait de ne pas pouvoir se défendre et d'être obligé de compter sur lui.

Dans la nuit, Willah fut réveillé par un bruit. En se levant elle se dit que dans ce monde, elle était maudite et ne pourrait pas faire de vraie nuit sans être réveillé par des gens. Elle entra dans le mini salon de ses appartements et trouva Gandalf assit sur un des fauteuil en train de fumer sa pipe. Willah sourit face au magicien et celui-ci lui rendit en disant : "Déjà réveillé ?

-J'ai entendu du bruit

-Vous avez le sommeil léger mon enfant

-Oui c'est exact, répondit Willah en s'asseyant en face du magicien

-Vous avez fait bonne route ?

-Oui, à part la rencontre malheureuse avec des trolls et ce que je présume être des orcs

-Mais vous êtes en vie

-Oui... Que faites-vous là Gandalf ?

-Je suis venu vous voir et je dois aller à une réunion

-D'accord, et nous repartirons ensemble après ça ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Gandalf mystérieusement, mais j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi

-Où ça ?

-A la réunion pardi

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur qu'une chose arrive et j'aimerais que vous soyez prête à partir si jamais cela arrivait

-Très bien monsieur

Gandalf sourit à le jeune fille et lui fit signe de le suivre dans les couloirs.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Gandalf montra une cachette pour que Willah puisse se cacher. Gandalf, lui, se dirigea vers une immense terrasse où le seigneur Elrond l'attendait. Ils commencèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que deux autres personnes arrivent. Une femme elfe blonde d'une beauté inqualifiable et un homme vêtu de blanc avec un bâton et une longue barbe blanche comme la neige. Un débat commença entre eux pour savoir s'il était sage ou non de laisser partir les deux jeunes qui hébergeaient chez le seigneur Elrond. Quand Willah comprit l'envergure de la chose elle se mit à paniquer. Donc c'était ça dont avait peur Gandalf. Elle entendit l'homme en blanc dire qu'il fallait qu'ils restent ici, que ça valait mieux pour tous. Gandalf défendait les jeunes en disant qu'il fallait qu'ils partent, que c'était leur destiné de se rendre à Erebor. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Willah pour comprendre qu'ils devaient partir maintenant ou ils seraient obligé de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Tant pis pour l'entraînement demain, se dit Willah en courant dans les couloirs pour retrouver ses appartements. Heureusement pour elle, Willah avait un bon sens de l'orientation et retrouva assez rapidement leur chambre. Elle couru dans la chambre de Fili en le réveillant en sursaut. Fili se mit à hurler contre l'intrus qui venait le déranger en pleine nuit, mais il reçu pour toute réponse son manteau en pleine figure. Willah lui cria des ordres : "Fili range toutes tes affaires, il faut partir maintenant. Le soleil se lève et Elrond et toute sa petite bande veulent nous garder chez eux.

-Mais comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Fili en rangeant mécaniquement ses affaires

-Gandalf est venu cette nuit et m'a demandé de le suivre pour que je puisse assister à une réunion secrète. Ils ont clairement dit qu'ils voulaient nous garder ici !

-Mais pourquoi ils voudraient faire une telle chose

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je n'ai pas très envie de devenir prisonnière des elfes, répondit Willah en allant dans sa propre chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas déballé beaucoup de chose et ils leur furent facile de tout remettre dans les sacs. Willah s'autorisa même à prendre le peigne. A charge de revanche, se dit-elle.

Fili et Willah partirent donc le plus discrètement possible afin de sortir de ce palais. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient puent repérer la sortie. Alors ils durent chercher pendant une bonne heure, et quand enfin ils trouvèrent l'endroit où ils étaient arrivé, il fallait passer les gardes. Willah commença à échafauder des plans de plus en plus bizarres et irréalisable. Fili, lui, prit son épée à deux mains et fonça dans le tas, tel un guerrier viking. Willah le vit partir au casse pipe et décida de le suivre sans un soufflement devant la stupidité des choix de ce garçon. Les gardes se mirent en position de défense quand les deux jeunes débarquèrent près au combat devant eux. Fili se stoppa net et rangea son épée en se tournant vers Willah qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Fili dit : "Et bien j'ai gagné, les elfes ne sont pas sans pitié face à des attaquants, tu me dois deux pièces d'or

-Non, c'est juste que vous êtes des invités, répondit l'elfe du milieu

-Ah plus maintenant, répondit Fili, le seigneur Elrond ne vous a pas dit, nous devons partir.

-Non, le seigneur Elrond ne nous a pas fait parvenir cette information.

-Et bien il faut se tenir au courant des événements mon grand, répondit Fili

-Je vais aller lui demander, dit l'elfe du milieu

-Pas la peine, nous sommes pressé, répondit Fili

-Vous n'irez nul part sans l'autorisation du Seigneur Elrond

-Alors dépêchez vous d'aller le voir votre seigneur, dit Fili en souriant

Trois elfes sur les cinq partirent demander au Seigneur Elrond si c'était véridique. Pendant ce temps, Willah essayait de comprendre le plan de Fili. Tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit quand celui-ci monta sur une pierre pour assommer l'elfe de gauche avec la garde de son épée. Quand celui de droite voulu attaquer, il ne fut pas assez rapide car il avait déjà prit un coup de pierre bien placé de la part de Willah. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils commencèrent à courir hors de ce magnifique royaume et Willah eu une pincée au cœur en se disant qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais les belles cascades de Fondcombe.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, reviews ? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nouveau chapitre un peu court**

 **Comme vous savez rien ne m'appartient (à part Willah et sa vie), tout est à Tolkien et Jackson**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Cela faisait trois jours que nos deux héros étaient dans les Terre sauvage. Mais la vie n'était pas toute rose dans cette partie de la Terre du Milieu. Ils manquaient de plus en plus de nourriture et la fatigue augmentait de jour en jour. Ils faisaient quelques poses mais très rapide pour ne pas se faire attaquer par des monstres de la même trempe que les trolls ou les orcs.

De plus ils n'avaient aucune monture, alors tous le chemin se faisaient à pieds. Le seul point positif qu'avait réussi à trouver Willah, était la beauté des paysages. Plus d'une fois elle était restée scotché devant une gigantesque cascade ou des montagnes à perte de vu. Malheureusement, Fili ne voulait jamais resté plus de deux minutes et gardait toujours son épée à la main. "On n'est jamais trop prudent", répétait-il sans arrêt.

Cela avait été long et dure avant qu'une réelle confiance vienne entre les deux, mais de jour en jour elle arrivait. Bien-sûr, dès qu'ils se parlaient, cela finissait très régulièrement en dispute, mais ils se surveillaient mutuellement et c'était déjà ça de gagné, se dit Willah.

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres, sauf qu'il fallait absolument économisé leur nourriture. Alors, avant de se poser pour la nuit, les deux jeunes cherchèrent en priorité un endroit où il y aurait à la fois de l'eau et des animaux. Au bout d'une autre heure de marche, ils tombèrent sur un lac, où des poissons nageaient près à être pêché.

Ils se posèrent et Fili se mit à la fabrication d'un bâton afin de chasser. Il enleva son lourd manteau et ses bottes et entra dans l'eau. Elle était très froide et Fili hésita à continuer la pêche. Mais Willah réussi à le faire changer d'avis quand elle dit : "Je paris que tu ne vas pas y arriver

-Tais toi j'essaye de me concentrer, dit Fili en tendant son bâton en l'air

-Arrête de faire le clown tu vas finir par te faire mal

-Mais non, laisse faire l'expert

-L'expert ? Toi ?! Laisse moi rire

-C'est toi qui fait des réflexions alors que tu ne sais même pas allumer un feu

-Oh maintenant je sais okay ! Répondit Willah énervé

-Oui et grâce à qui, grâce à moi ! Donc tu me laisses chasser mon poisson tranquillement

-Comme tu veux, dit Willah en riant devant l'image d'un Fili avec de l'eau jusqu'au genoux et un bâton à la main.

Mais elle ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embêter, c'était trop drôle de voir ça tête énervé : "Tu ressembles à un homme préhistorique

-Moi ?! Non mais j'essaye de nous prendre notre repas et tu me critiques

-En plus maintenant tes cheveux ont poussé et ta barbe aussi

-Désolé, mais on a pas croisé beaucoup de coiffeur dans les parages

Willah ria quand Fili fit une tentative pour attraper un poisson et qu'il se retrouva le nez dans l'eau.

Le manège de Fili dura une bonne heure, et à la fin de l'opération, il finit totalement trempé. Quand enfin il réussi à attraper un poisson, il se releva soulevant son animal mort comme le plus beau des trésors.

Willah sourit devant le regard que Fili avait pour sa petite prise. Il était vraiment attendrissant avec son aire de petit garçon qui venait de réaliser l'exploit de l'année. Il se retourna vers Willah brandissant son poisson en disant : "Alors c'est qui le meilleur ?

Phil! Willah Cris

-Ouais je sais, dit-il en souriant

-Non ! Retourne toi !

Quand Fili se retourna il vit une sorte de calamar géant ressortir de l'eau. Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais la bestiole l'attrapa par le pieds avec sa tentacule et l'emmena avec lui dans les profondeurs des eaux.

Willah était totalement perdu, elle ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle prit quelques secondes à réfléchir et se décida.

Elle prit son couteau et plongea dans l'eau pour aller chercher Fili. Willah le repéra, attaché à une des tentacules de la bête. Elle nagea aussi vite qu'elle put et la coupa. Le calamar poussa un cri déchirant, reprit Fili par une autre tentacule et le rejeta sur la rive. Il cracha ses poumons en essayant de se relever. Willah était toujours dans l'eau et nageait le plus vite possible. Mais elle sentit quelque chose passer sous ses jambes. Elle fut à son tour saisit, mais par la taille et envoyé vers le haut. La bête sortit presque totalement de l'eau tout en criant.

Fili prit à son tour son épée et décida qu'il fallait qu'il tue cette bestiole une bonne fois pour toute. Il se jeta sur elle, pendant que Willah donnait des coups de couteau dans la tentacule qui la tenait. Le calamar rejeta Willah sur le bord du lac et essaya de tuer Fili. Elle ne réussit jamais à l'avoir et Fili lui donna un coup dans ce qui lui semblait être son torse. Il frappa un nombre de fois incalculable pour être sur que le bête était bien finit. Le calamar descendit doucement dans l'eau aspiré par le lac. Fili sauta, et nagea jusqu'à la rive où Willah l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils regardèrent la bestiole retourner dans l'eau tout en poussant des cris de douleur. A la fin, ils reprirent contact avec la réalité et se mirent à courir, après avoir récupéré leurs affaires.

Ils s'arrêtèrent entre deux arbres, se disant qu'ils étaient bien assez loin du lac et donc du monstre marin. Fili se dit qu'il ne devait pas être mort qu'il devait en falloir plus pour qu'il meurt.

Les deux jeunes réinstallèrent un campement très simple : un feu, des couvertures et de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Ils se posèrent au coin du feu pour se réchauffer, car malgré les vêtements secs, ils étaient frigorifiés.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que Fili le brise en disant : "Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie

-C'est normal, je n'allais pas te laisser couler, répondit-elle en souriant. Et merci à toi aussi d'être retourné me chercher que cela soit tout à l'heure, où même avec les trolls, tu n'étais pas obligé

-Je n'allais tout de même pas faire la route tout seul, dit Fili en riant

Pour toute réponse Willah lui tira la langue. Fili la vit trembler et décida d'aller la réchauffer. Il se leva et s'assit à côté de Willah.

Quand il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, celle-ci recula en l'interrogeant du regard. Fili leva les yeux au ciel et dit : "C'est une méthode de survie, il faut qu'on se tienne chaud avec notre chaleur corporelle ne vas rien t'imaginer du tout, dit Fili en souriant

Ce fut autour de Willah de lever les yeux au ciel mais elle accepta volontiers de se blottir dans les bras de Fili. Au bout de quelques minutes Fili demanda à Willah : "Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui vas-y

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment Kili et toi êtes devenu amis

-Kili ne te l'a jamais dit? Demanda Willah en se redressant

-Non, et puis disons qu'a l'époque je ne voulais pas parler de vous quand j'étais avec mon frère

-Oh oui bien-sûr, dit Willah gêné

-Bon alors vas-y, dit Fili en l'encourageant

-Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire

-C'est pas grave vas-y

-Et bien tout à commencé

Tout à commencé quand j'avais cinq ans. C'était assez difficile la rentrée pour moi, j'étais tombé dans une classe où, disons, les gens ne m'aimaient pas trop. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais je pense maintenant que c'est juste parce qu'il leur fallait un bouquet émissaire. Ou à cause de mon prénom, beaucoup trop original. Rien n'allait, les notes, les amis, les profs, mes parents, c'était affreux. Mais je ne me laissais pas faire, jamais ! J'avais du répondant à l'époque.

Bref, un jour un groupe de fille m'insultaient sans raison. Alors je les insultée à mon tour. En sortant de l'école, elles m'ont suivi et je me suis retrouvé dans une ruelle sans savoir où aller.

A cette époque je rentrais toute seule et personne ne m'attendais à la maison. J'aurais très bien pu rester dans n'importe quel endroit, mes parents ne l'auraient remarqué que très tard.

Donc, ces filles m'ont entouré dans une ruelle et commençait à me chercher. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire face à elle, j'étais totalement désarmé. Mais c'est là que je l'ai vu arriver. Kili. Avec une sorte de bâton qui lui servait d'épée, il a poussé les filles en leur disant de me laisser tranquille. Ensuite, il m'a aidé à ranger mes affaires qui avaient été éparpillé partout.

Je l'avais déjà vu dans la récrée, un petit garçon qui courrait partout, qui souriait tout le temps qui avait beaucoup d'amis et de gens qui le respectait. Même à six ans. Il me fit un de ses sourire dont il est le seul à avoir le secret et me dit : "Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, elles sont parti

-Merci, répondis-je

-Y a pas de quoi, dit-il, ces débile elles ont eu peur d'un bout de bois

-Hahaha, c'est vraiment des filles stupides, dis-je en riant

-Oui c'est vrai

Ensuite, durant le reste de l'année, Kili passa beaucoup de temps avec moi et il me fit entrer dans sa bande. Tous les garçons m'acceptèrent, mais celui avec qui je m'entendais le mieux, c'était Kili. Un jour il m'invita chez lui à jouer. C'est là que je t'ai rencontré. Au départ tu étais gentil avec moi, après je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Bref, Kili et moi sommes devenu inséparable, ensuite c'était votre famille que j'ai aimé. Ta mère m'a prise sous son aile, alors que mes parents étaient à l'autre bout du monde. C'est grâce à Kili que j'en suis là, car quand nous sommes vraiment devenu amis, j'ai recommencé à travailler et j'ai pu continuer normalement mes études et faire de la philosophie. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ton frère de m'avoir aidé ce jour-là dans la ruelle.

-Je vois, dit Fili en regardant au loin

-Moi aussi j'ai une question, dit Willah

-Je t'écoute, répondit Fili en s'adossant à l'arbre

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ?

-Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas

-Si tu ne m'aimes pas, sauf quand j'ai commencé à être ami avec Kili, mais après j'étais ton pire ennemi

Fili ne répondit pas toute de suite à la question de Willah, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il lui dit : "J'étais jaloux... »

-Fili, il faut que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé, au fur et à mesure du temps je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais sûrement enlevé une amitié avec ton frère...

-Non ce n'est pas ça, dit Fili en la coupant, j'étais pas jaloux de toi... mais de Kili

-Oh ...

Mais Willah fut de nouveau coupé car un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se saisirent de leurs armes près à attaquer. Mais rien ne vint. Fili fit le tour du campement, regardant dans les arbres, les buissons ou derrière les cailloux, mais rien, il n'y avait absolument rien. Willah en vint à la conclusion que ce qu'ils avaient entendu n'était rien d'important et que c'était sûrement le vent. Fili déposa ses armes mais garda son épée sur lui car : on n'était jamais trop prudent, et il se coucha. Willah fut surprise de son action, elle voulait continuer leur conversation, et lui dit : "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me couche, tu devrais faire pareil

-Mais Fili...

-Oublies ce qui vient de se passer, répondit-il en se tournant de l'autre côté

Willah ne dormit pas tout de suite et surveilla les lieux.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu**

 **Reviews ? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, aujourd'hui 2 nouveaux chapitres car ils sont tous les deux courts**

 **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est a J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson). Sauf Willah et sa vie :)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain matin, aucuns mots ne fut échangé car les paroles de Fili n'avaient pas pu être oublié. Willah prépara un petit petit déjeuner, et ils purent repartir.

La journée continua très lentement, Fili se tenait à dix mètres devant Willah, ce qui avait le don de l'énervé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça et après refuser de lui parler.

Ils firent un arrêt pour le déjeuner, qui se fit dans le silence.

Fili s'inquiétait, ils ne leur restaient presque pas de vivre mais pourtant ils leur restaient beaucoup de chemin d'après la carte. D'ailleurs, se dit Fili, où elle était cette carte. Willah y faisait beaucoup référence à chaque étape importante du voyage, mais jamais il ne la voyait. Il suivait aveuglement Willah car il avait entendu un jour son frère dire que c'était la meilleure de sa classe en orientation. Mais, maintenant il avait quand même envie de vérifier par lui-même s'ils étaient sur la bonne route. Il se retourna vers Willah et lui demanda : "Est-ce que je pourrais voir la carte ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Répondit Willah en colère que cela soit les seuls mots qu'ils aient échangé aujourd'hui

-Si, mais je voudrais la voir

Willah fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit un bout de parchemin. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à la déchiffrer. Lui par contre n'était pas très doué en orientation, mais ce qui voulait ce n'était pas voir le chemin, mais voir s'il y avait un endroit où ils pourraient avoir des vivres. Fili trouva ce qu'il voulu et demanda de nouveau à Willah : "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un dessin d'une maison, répondit Willah comme si c'était évident

-Mais la maison de qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, de quelqu'un que ça amuse de vivre ici, répondit Willah énervée

-Il faut qu'on y aille !

-Mais ça nous fait faire un détour

-Il le faut, nous devons leur demander des vivres, tu as bien vu tout à l'heure qu'il ne nous reste presque plus rien

-Oui tu as raison, bon il faut qu'on fasse demi-tour et qu'on aille vers le Nord

-Très bien je te suis, répondit Fili

Le silence revint dans le petit groupe.

Ils leur fallut trois bonnes heures avant d'atteindre la maison où voulait aller Fili.

L'endroit n'avait rien de charmant, et était même délabré. Willah se rapprocha instinctivement de Fili et posa la main sur son épée. Fili continua à avancer, en essayant d'oublier la peur de Willah. Car oui, après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, il finissait pas savoir quand Willah avait peur.

Plus ils s'approchèrent, plus l'odeur de vieilles bières leur remplissaient les narines. Des cochons se trouvaient dans le coin à gauche de l'entrée de la maison. En arrivant devant, ils remarquèrent que ce n'était pas une simple maison, mais une auberge, car il y avait un écriteau avec inscrit dessus : "A la bonne chaire"

Fili poussa la porte et un brouhaha ressortit de la salle principale. Willah le suivit de près, pas très rassuré par l'endroit. En entrant, ils marchèrent jusqu'au comptoir, où personne n'était présent. Par contre, il y avait des clients. Et beaucoup d'hommes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air aussi gentils que dans la première auberge qu'ils avaient vu avec Fili, se dit Willah. D'ailleurs quelques uns la regardaient avec un air qui ferait pâlir la moins prude des femmes. En parlant de femme, elles étaient quand même présente, mais avaient, disons une drôle d'allure. Willah ne voulait juger personne, mais elle se posait beaucoup de question sur cet endroit. Fili lui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de ça, il était plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il n'y est personne à l'accueil : "Non mais il se fiche de nous ! C'est une auberge et il n'y a personne pour nous accueillir !

-Fili, je ne pense pas que ça soit une auberge basique, chuchota Willah

Elle eu confirmation de ses pensées quand elle vit un homme donner de l'argent à une des femmes et que celle-ci l'emmena en haut dans une des chambres. Willah tapa sur l'épaule de Fili en lui disant : "Fili je suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée de rester ici

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, si c'est une auberge nous allons pouvoir y dormir

-Oui mais ce n'est pas qu'une auberge, dit Willah qui commençait à paniquer depuis qu'un homme l'a regardait avec un sourire de prédateur

-Et c'est quoi sinon ? Demanda Fili en se tournant vers Willah

-Une maison close...

-Une maison close ? Répéta Fili en riant

-Regarde autour de toi imbécile, dit Willah en lui levant la tête

Fili regarda autour de lui et du reconnaître que Willah n'avait pas tord. Il lui dit : "Bon ok, mais on y reste qu'une nuit et je te promets de ne pas te vendre si tu me saoules, dit-il en souriant

-Toi ça ne te gène pas parce que tu es un homme mais moi ils vont me venir me chercher

-Tu n'auras cas dire non, dit Fili

-Je...

-Bonjour et bienvenue à l'auberge _La Bonne Chaire_

Fili et Willah se retournèrent vers le maître des lieux et Fili engagea la conversation : "Bonjour, serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre pour la nuit ? Et de nous vendre des vivres, nous avons encore une longue route

-Oui bien-sûr, vous pourrez tout avoir, tout vos désirs son des ordres ici, dit l'aubergiste en souriant

-Merci monsieur, répondit Fili

-Et la jeune femme, êtes-vous en couple ? Demanda l'homme

-Oh non pas du tout, répondit Fili très rapidement

-D'accord, donc vous ne dormirez pas dans la même chambre, nous avons un étage pour les hommes et un pour les femmes

-Pas de problème, répondit Fili en sentant très nettement la peur chez Willah

-Parfait, je vous donne vos clés, monsieur est numéro 14 et vous mademoiselle numéro 26

-Merci, répondirent les deux jeunes en cœur

Ils allèrent partir mais l'aubergiste prit Fili par le bras et lui dit : "Si ce soir vous voulez de la bonne compagnie avant de reprendre la route...

-Non merci ça ira, répondit Fili gêné

-Oui, c'est vrai vous avez déjà votre damoiselle avec vous, dit l'aubergiste avec un clin d'œil

Il partit laissant Fili déboussolé. Il reprit vite ses esprits quand il vit un homme parler d'un peu trop près, à son goût, à Willah.

La jeune fille essayait de se débarrasser de l'homme comme elle pouvait, mais il était collant et surtout ivre. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il allait la prendre cette nuit, que ça serait la plus belle de toute sa vie. Willah fut soulagé de voir Fili arriver et dire : "Tu la touches et je te tue !

L'homme qui était très grand et assez impressionnant se retourna et dit : "Faut savoir partager mon ami

-Non, je ne partage avec personne compris !

Sur ces paroles, Fili prit Willah par le bras et monta dans les chambres. Au passage ils prirent quelques trucs à manger dans les cuisines puis montèrent. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Willah et se mirent à manger. Willah dit : "Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?!

-Et bien c'est comme tu l'as dit : une maison close mais pas de luxe

-Merci en faites, il était assez flippant

-Ouais j'ai vu que tu l'aimais pas trop, répondit Fili en mordant dans son bout de pain

Willah se mit à rire et Fili l'interrogea sur le pourquoi de ce rire. Elle lui dit : "Tu ne me partages pas !

Fili sourit devant l'imitation de Willah et se leva. Elle lui dit : "Où tu vas ?

-Je vais me coucher, et fait pareil nous partons tôt demain, je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps dans cette sinistre auberge

-D'accord, dit Willah, et bien bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit, dit Fili en claquant le porte

Willah se dépêcha d'aller fermer sa porte à clé et alla se coucher. Elle mit un certain temps à s'endormir avec les bruits des clients. Il aurait pu insonoriser les murs quand même, se dit Willah avant de s'endormir.

Elle fut violemment réveillé par des bruits de pas. Elle s'assit sur son lit et vit que sa porte de chambre était ouverte. Elle se leva pour aller la refermer mais en se retournant elle aperçu une silhouette dans sa chambre. Willah couru chercher son épée mais elle n'eut pas le temps, l'homme lui prit le bras et la lança sur le lit. Il lui sauta littéralement dessus en lui tenant les poignets. Willah était totalement paniqué et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle tenta de crier, mais l'homme lui mit un chiffon dans la bouche qui lui donna envie de vomir, déjà parce qu'il l'avait mit très profondément et aussi à cause du goût qu'il avait. Elle réussit cependant à se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme avec un de ses genoux qu'elle lui envoya dans ses parties intimes. Willah se releva aussi vite que possible et enleva le torchon qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle se saisit d'une chaise qui était à côté d'elle et assomma son agresseur avec. Sous le coup de l'impact, la chaise se brisa en morceaux.

L'homme était assommé. Willah se rhabilla rapidement, prit ses affaires et fonça dans la chambre de Fili.

En arrivant elle tambourina à la porte. C'est un Fili tout endormie qui lui ouvrit. Elle entra dans la chambre sans avoir y été invité et posa lourdement ses affaires. Fili eu à peine le temps de poser sa question que Willah lui dit : "Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Pourquoi ? Ta chambre ne te conviens pas ?

-Si, mais disons que les hommes ont les clés des chambres

Cette phrase eu pour effet de réveiller Fili. Il prit Willah par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui dit : "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un homme est rentré dans ma chambre et...

-Et quoi ? Demanda Fili qui sentait la colère monter

-Et il a essayé... mais je lui est donné un coup de pied là où il faut et une bonne chaise dans la figure En plus, je pense qu'il était ivre mort, sinon j'aurais sûrement eu plus de mal à m'en défaire.

-Il est encore dans ta chambre ?

-Je ne sais, mais quand je suis partis il y était vu qu'il était assommé, dit Willah en tremblant légèrement

-Okay, je vais lui couper la bite, dit Fili en se levant

Willah resta quelques secondes à le fixer devant sa réponse, mais se leva en criant : "Non ce n'est pas la peine Fili, il ne m'a rien fait

-Tu n'aurais pas réagis assez vite, il t'aurait violé sans problème

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. N'allons pas nous créer des problèmes pour rien

Fili se rassit à côté de Willah et prit ses mains en lui disant : "Je suis désolé, on n'aurait du rester dans la même chambre, je ne pensais pas que les hommes pouvaient avoir les clés des chambres

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser

-Mais si...

-Fili arrête, et maintenant allons nous coucher, car comme tu l'as dit, on part tôt et vite demain matin

Fili et Willah se couchèrent dans le lit. Chacun était de son côté, ils ne se touchaient pas. Pourtant Willah dit à Fili : "Fili faut que je te dise quelque chose

-Quoi ?

-Moi, j'étais jalouse des filles avec qui tu étais ami

Fili ne répondit pas à cette phrase, ou plutôt il beugua.

Devant le manque de réponse Willah décida qu'il était vraiment temps pour elle de dormir, car elle commençait à raconter des choses qu'il fallait éviter de dire.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu**

 **Une petite reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le deuxième chapitre de la journée :)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Le lendemain matin, Fili fut réveillé aux aurores car la fenêtre ne possédait pas de rideau. Il se tourna vers Willah qui avait enfui sa tête sous sa couverture pour être caché du soleil.

Fili la regarda un peu, en repassant en boucle ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier soir. Non, il n'était pas heureux, non il ne souriait pas en la regardant. Bon d'accord, un peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, surtout pas. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il tourna son regard une dernière fois vers Willah et se dit qu'avec les événements de la veille, elle méritait bien quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Fili prit la petite bourse dans le sac de Willah et décida d'aller payer la note et leur vivres.

Arrivé devant le comptoir, l'aubergiste arriva avec un grand sourire en demandant : "Vous avez passé une bonne nuit monsieur ?

-Oui oui, puis-je vous payer et avoir les vivres dont je vous ai parlé hier ?

-Tout de suite monsieur

L'aubergiste partit dans une pièce derrière son comptoir. Pendant ce temps, Fili du attendre. Un homme vint se mettre à côté de lui, il avait une énorme bosse sur la tête avec un peu de sang séché sur les côtés. Il se tourna vers Fili, qui l'observait et lui dit : "Elle est belle ma bosse

-Elle est surtout énorme, répondit Fili

-Ouais, c'est une sale garce qui me la faites, elle ne voulait pas faire son boulot. Si je retombe sur elle, ça va pas le faire, dit-il en serrant le poing menaçant

-Ouais, répondit Fili qui fixait la pièce où était parti l'aubergiste

-Je vous déconseille la chambre 26

-La chambre 26, répéta Fili en se tournant vers l'homme

-Ouais ! Ah la la si je la retrouve cette fille !

-Tu lui feras rien du tout

-Quoi ?

Fili aplatit la tête de l'homme sur le comptoir et le balança dans la salle. Il lui sauta dessus et le tapa jusqu'au sang. Quand enfin il se releva, l'homme était sonné et en sang. Son nez ne ressemblait plus à rien et sa bouche avait prit une drôle de forme, peut être à cause de la douleur, ou des coups de Fili. D'ailleurs le jeune homme le regarda avec mépris une dernière fois et lui dit : "Si tu la retouche encore une fois, je n'aurais aucun problème à te tuer...

Fili retourna au comptoir, pendant que des personnes essayaient de soulever l'homme que Fili venait de tabasser.

L'aubergiste revint avec un sac chargé de nourriture. Fili le prit, paya la nuit et les vivres, et remonta dans sa chambre sans un regard pour l'homme toujours à terre.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il remarqua assez vite que Willah n'était plus dans le lit. Il commença à paniquer et la chercha. En faites, elle était tout simplement dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres prête à reprendre la route. Fili lui demanda : "Depuis quand tu es réveillée ?

-J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et ça m'a réveillé

-Ah désolé, c'était moi

-Je sais, qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire ?

-Payer, comme-ça nous pouvons partir dès maintenant

-Tu as les vivres ?

-Et oui, répondit Fili en lui montrant le sac, et tient voilà la bourse je préfère que tu la prennes je suis pas très organisé

Willah prit la bourse et commença à ranger toutes ses affaires. Quand ce fut fait, les deux jeunes descendirent pour partir vite de cette auberge et maison close.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Willah vit l'homme qui l'avait agressé cette nuit, le nez bousillé et la mâchoire cassé. Elle n'en revenait pas, son vœu avait été exaucé.

Enfin hors de cette auberge, Willah se tourna vers Fili et lui dit : "Tu as vu l'homme qui était au sol ?

-Oui, répondit Fili

-C'est lui qui est venu me rendre visite cette nuit

-Ah bon ? Et bien il y a quelqu'un qui ne l'apprécie pas dans l'auberge en plus de nous deux

-Tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça peut être, dit Willah en souriant

-Aucune, bon maintenant regarde sur la carte où nous devons aller

Willah leva les yeux au ciel et sortit la carte de son sac. Elle l'observa quelques minutes et dit : "Nous allons devoir passer des montagnes

-C'est obligé ?

-Oui, il y a tout un col de montagne qui nous sépare de notre destination finale.

-Bon et bien allons-y

Il leurs fallut une journée entière pour atteindre les montagnes. Arrivé devant, Willah recula car elle venait de voir le vide. Fili la poussa gentiment en avant pour ne pas prendre de retard. Willah respira un grand coup et avança, maudissant son vertige et ses montagnes beaucoup trop hautes pour son bien-être. Ils marchèrent à peine quelques minutes, qu'un orage se déclencha au-dessus de leur tête. Fili cria à Willah d'avancer et qu'ils s'arrêteraient dès qu'ils verraient une grotte pour s'abriter.

L'orage était de plus en plus fort et des bouts de la montagne tombaient sur les deux jeunes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de survivre à cette averse. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, ce qui est normal vu qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur monde, c'est qu'un duel d'orage commence juste devant eux. Quand Willah vit une des montagnes se découper pour former une silhouette humaine, elle ne pu retenir un cri d'épouvante. Fili aussi ne savait plus quoi faire, mais les hommes de pierre se fichaient bien de ces deux petites fourmis qui se trouvaient là par hasard, et commencèrent leur duel.

Le premier homme de pierre commença par prendre une partie de la montagne d'en face pour l'envoyer vers Fili et Willah. Ils reçurent sur la tête que les explosions. Mais un bout plus gros que le reste faillit atteindre la tête de Fili, si Willah ne l'avait pas plaqué contre la montagne.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux jeunes sentirent la terre bouger sous leurs pieds et Willah pria de toute ses forces pour qu'ils ne soient pas tombé sur un homme de pierre. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était le cas. L'homme se leva difficilement, car son ennemi de pierre lui lançait de nouveau bout de falaise. Mais celui-ci tint bon et se leva de tout son long. Les jambes de l'homme séparèrent la montagne en deux, et Willah et Fili furent emmener avec en essayant tant bien que mal de se tenir à la falaise. Les hommes de pierre continuèrent la bataille encore un long moment et celui sur lequel était Fili et Willah n'était vraiment pas doué et finit vite par déclarer forfait en tombant laborieusement sur la montagne. Fili vit le pan de la montagne arriver très vite vers eux, il ne pouvait rien faire et ils allaient mourir là sur un bout de montagne alors qu'ils s'étaient battu contre bien pire. Quant à Willah, elle ferma les yeux et eut une dernière pensée pour toute sa famille, mais pas ses parents biologiques, mais ça famille d'adoption. Kili, Dis et Fili. Surtout Fili. Instinctivement, elle lui prit la main, ou plutôt l'effleura car le choc avec la montagne venait de se faire.

Willah papillonna des yeux, et releva la tête pour voir si elle était toujours dans son monde. Enfin, le monde où il y avait des sales hommes de pierre qui décident de se réveiller quand ils passent. Willah se releva complètement en aillant mal à tout son corps. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle avait quand même eu de la chance de ne pas tomber de la falaise, car son corps était vraiment au bord. Elle vit Fili un peu plus loin, qui essayait aussi de se relever. En s'approchant pour aller voit comme le blond allait, Willah dérapa et glissa sur le sol. Cette chute aurait pu faire rire le garçon, si la jeune fille n'était pas tombée tout simplement de la falaise. En voyant ça, il couru au bord, s'attendant à voir tomber un corps. Mais il fut surprit et surtout heureux de voir que Willah avait réussi à s'accrocher à un bout de la falaise. Fili se jeta sur le bord pour essayer de la faire revenir sur la terre ferme, mais rien à faire, Willah était tombé bien trop bas. Il vit une sorte de marche sur la falaise où il pourrait se poser pour aller chercher Willah. En le voyant faire, la jeune femme commença à lui crier de la laisser là, d'arrêter de se prendre pour un cascadeur. Mais Fili s'en fichait, et récupéra la jeune fille tant bien que mal. Arrivé sur la falaise, Willah se redressa et regarda Fili dans un mélange de colère, joie et peur. Elle resta immobile et Fili lui mis une pichenette pour qu'elle se mette à le suivre.

Ils trouvèrent non loin une grotte sèche où ils pouvaient passer la nuit. Fili dit à Willah qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire de feu, que c'était trop dangereux. La jeune femme était tout à fait d'accord, mais se mis à sortir de la nourriture pour leur dîner, qu'ils avaient bien mérité. Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Willah tremblait toujours, que cela soit de peur ou de froid. Fili aussi été frigorifié, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Au bout de cinq minutes, il ne supporta plus de voir la jeune fille trembler, alors il lui demanda : "Tu as froid ?

-Un peu, en plus on n'a pas de feu

-Viens, dit Fili en ouvrant les bras

-Quoi? Répondit Willah

-Viens, on va faire la méthode de survie, tu te souviens

-Ah oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

Willah se leva et se retenait de courir pour se blottir dans les bras de Fili. Son manteau n'était pas sec, alors le jeune homme l'enleva et le mit sur les deux mais avec la partie intérieur, qui elle était totalement sèche.

Willah se sentait bien contre le torse de Fili, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était l'oreiller parfait. Mais, elle ne pu se taire plus longtemps et dit : "Merci pour toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie

-Oh tu sais quand on est comme moi, dit Fili en levant le menton

Mais il se reprit devant le regard fatigué de Willah et lui dit : "Y a pas de quoi

-Tu l'as bien amoché le mec de l'auberge

-Ce n'est pas...

-Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, répondit Willah

-Il l'avait cherché

-Merci d'avoir défendu mon honneur

Fili répondit par un sourire, car il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le remercie comme ça.

Willah se remit confortablement sur le torse de Fili et apprécia son odeur. Son odeur. Elle était si particulière, mais aussi si familière. Celle de Kili, lui était familière, elle le connaissait depuis des années, c'était celle de son grand frère. Mais son odeur à lui, Fili, était si enivrante, qu'elle lui donnait presque le vertige. Willah s'endormit sur ses douces odeurs, repensant au beau blond qui l'avait sortie plus d'une fois de la galère.

Fili, lui, caressait distraitement les cheveux de Willah, c'était un effleurement, ce n'était même pas sur qu'elle le sente. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille quand ils étaient dans la chambre de l'auberge. Elle avait vraiment été jalouse des filles avec qui il avait été ami, ou c'était juste une façon de le réconforter pour ne pas qu'il se sente idiot d'avoir eu des sentiments non réciproque. Fili ne savait pas et n'avait pas très envie de savoir au fond. Il essaya de se mettre dans une bonne position pour pouvoir s'endormir enfin, mais le sommeil ne vint jamais, son esprit était embêté par une femme.

Il descendit la tête, en regardant le sol, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Et cette autre chose arriva bien vite, quand il vit le sol sous leurs pieds se fendre. Fili réveilla très vite Willah, qui avec son esprit endormies ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le sol se fendu totalement et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans une spirale interminable.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **Une petite reviews pour me le dire ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis très en retard dans la publication, je suis désolée... en plus celui-ci est court. Bon comme la semaine dernière 2 chapitres d'un coup :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est à J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson).**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Ils tombaient. Cette interminable descente aux enfers continuait et Willah avait la légère impression d'être dans un manège.

La chute prit fin et Fili tomba lourdement sur Willah, qui sentit son souffle se couper. Il se releva difficilement encore un peu perdu après la chute qu'ils venaient de faire. Fili aida tout de même Willah à se relever, mais au même moment, une bande d'ignobles créatures survint et les menacèrent avec leurs armes. Fili prit son épée en main et commença à attaquer suivit de près par Willah. Sauf que les deux jeunes furent vite surchargé et les gobelins, car oui, c'était ces affreuses bestioles qui les attaquaient, les encerclèrent et les désarmèrent très rapidement.

Ils furent conduit au chef des gobelins, mais avant cela, il fallait passer un nombre incalculable de tunnel qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la terre. D'ailleurs ce n'étaient pas des tunnels étouffant, mais des tunnels très ouvert et surtout très haut, au plus grand malheur de Willah. Ils durent avancer sur des ponts en bois qui se balançaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Fili se trouvait derrière Willah, et il la voyait très bien avancer difficilement. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais il ne fut jamais assez près pour pouvoir lui dire des paroles réconfortantes. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait le vertige, même si elle avait toujours refusé catégoriquement de lui dire. Il la regarda une dernière fois et se détourna d'elle pour observer où ils étaient emmené. Fili eu très vite sa réponse, car leur périple dans l'univers des gobelins prit fin.

Une chanson commença pendant que leur marche prenait fin. Elle était affreuse, donnait mal à la tête, mais était chanté à tue tête avec l'aide des gobelins pour les cœurs : "Dans la mine de GobelinVille !"

Une énorme bête les accueilli, enfin façon de parler, dans cet endroit. Il demanda à un de ses sujets : "Qui sont ses gens qui viennent empêcher mon royal sommeil ?

-Des nains votre méchanceté

Willah releva la tête vers le gobelin qui venait de dire ça. Non mais ! Certes ils étaient petits par rapport à la masse qu'était leur roi, mais de là à les traiter de nain !

Face à la réponse de son sujet, le roi Gobelin demanda à ce que les deux jeunes soient fouillés. Tous les gobelins autour d'eux se jetèrent sur leurs armes et leurs poches pour pouvoir accomplir la mission de leur maître. Willah se débattit, elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on puisse la tripoter. Par contre Fili, ne bougea pas d'un poil, il méprisait ces créatures et refusaient même à avoir à bouger.

Quand ils furent totalement inoffensifs, le roi se rapprocha de ses prisonniers et demanda aux jeunes ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Aucuns d'eux ne répondit, car ils se souvenaient parfaitement que Gandalf leur avait dit de ne surtout pas faire confiance aux gobelins, trolls et orcs. Willah et Fili étaient persuadé que les créatures présentent devant eux étaient des gobelins.

Le roi fut très en colère qu'aucuns des jeunes ne répondent et qu'ils fassent preuve d'insolence devant lui. Il se mit donc à crier : "S'ils ne veulent pas parler, nous les feront hurler !

Tous les gobelins présent dans la salle se mirent à exprimer leur joie face à une telle décision de leur suzerain. Le roi gobelin énuméra toutes les tortures qui allaient être utilisé pour les faire parler plus vite : "Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus, vous serez frappés, battus, et pour finir pendus, tous ici vous mourrez et disparaîtrez, dans les souterrains de la ville Gobelin ". Et le roi ajouta pour pimenter les choses : "La galanterie veut que l'on commence par les femmes, alors pour une fois, je vais la respecter. Attraper la femelle !

Fili se mit devant Willah pour la protéger même sans armes. La jeune femme s'accrocha à lui car les gobelins essayaient de toute leur force de respecter l'ordre donner par leur roi. Willah se débattit comme une furie, et donna coup sur coup sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle fut tout de même emmené aux pieds du roi gobelin ou plus exactement jeté à ses pieds. Le roi ria devant la détresse de la jeune fille et fit signe à un de ses sujets de s'approcher. Il avait dans les mains une sorte de fouet incrustés de pic pointus. Il le fit claquer dans l'air, mais Willah ne baissa pas les yeux et essaya d'imiter Fili quand ils furent fouillé, c'est-à-dire de rester fière face à ses immondes créatures.

Fili assomma quelques gobelins pour aider Willah, mais plus il avançait, plus les gobelins lui sautaient dessus pour l'immobiliser. Le roi ria de plus belle en voyant les vain efforts de Fili pour aider son ami. Tout en riant il dit : "Alors mon petit gars, on peut pas sauver la ptite demoiselle en détresse ! C'est pas très digne d'un guerrier ça...

Devant ces mots, Fili redoubla ses efforts pour aller aider Willah qui attendait sa sentence.

Le roi ajouta : "Tu vas voir ta compagne mourir devant tes yeux, et tu n'auras rien fait pour arrêter ça"

Le roi terminait toujours ses phrases sur un ton dramatique pour augmenter la culpabilité et la colère de Fili. Mais le garçon ne pouvait rien faire, car plus le roi parlait, plus les sujets gobelins tenaient Fili.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, Willah reçut son premier coup de fouet. Le roi jubila sur sa chaise, et Fili se décomposa en entendant le cri de douleur de Willah. Mais au même moment, une lumière blanche jaillit du haut de la ville des gobelins. Une lumière tellement puissante, qu'elle mit au sol tous les gobelins présent. Une haute silhouette sortit de derrière la pénombre et s'avança en disant : "Battez-vous !", il le répéta une deuxième fois devant l'air idiot des deux jeunes et cria : "Battez-vous !

Willah fut la première réveillé, malgré son dos, elle prit les armes et jeta celle de Fili au premier concerné.

Une lutte violente commença, mais les gobelins étaient très nombreux et à trois on ne tue pas toute une ville. Fili réussit à donner un coup au roi Gobelin qui tomba lamentablement dans les pénombres de la ville.

Les trois combattants continuèrent de longues heures dans GobelinVille pour pouvoir semer les habitants. Mais rien à faire, les gobelins connaissaient comme leur poche les souterrains de cette ville. Gandalf les emmena vers une première sortit, mais les gobelins avaient fait preuve de logique, au plus grand dam de Gandalf, et avait déjà mis sous surveillance cette partie. Le magicien leur fit faire demi-tour, et tout en se battant, Fili demanda : "Savez-vous au moins où nous allons ?

-Oui... dit Gandalf énigmatiquement

La route continua, ils tombèrent même sur un pont qui fut transformer en balancier et les aida à traverser. Au passage, ils purent tuer une dizaine de bestioles. Ils arrivèrent sur un grand pont et tout d'un coup, le roi gobelin que tout le monde pensait mort, ou au moins incapable de combattre sur le moment, remonta à la surface pour faire face à Gandalf en disant : "Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant magicien ?

Gandalf une la meilleure des réponses, enfin pour Fili, car il lui enfonça son épée dans le corps et lui trancha le ventre, alors que le roi gobelin lui disait clairement d'arrêter. Le roi s'écroula mort. Mais ce ne fut pas la seul chose qui s'écroula, le pont sur lequel se tenaient les aventuriers, tomba. Se fut une chute de plusieurs kilomètres, et le pont ne s'écrasa pas sur le sol grâce à ces souterrains qui devenaient plus petit au fur et à mesure de la descente. Fili qui se trouvait sur le dos à l'arrivée vu très nettement tous les gobelins en colère, que leur roi soit mort, leur courir après pour en finir. Fili cria le nom du magicien, et celui-ci en vint à la conclusion que : "seul la lumière nous sauvera"

Ils coururent donc de plus belle, évitant de trop traîné pour devoir de nouveaux faire face aux gobelins. Fili vu le bout du tunnel et en fut ravie. Il incita Gandalf à courir encore plus vite, pour mettre fin à ce calvaire.

Enfin dehors, ils finirent un peu leur course pour être le plus loin possible de cette maudite montagne et purent s'arrêter. Fili souffla un coup et s'écroula sur le sol. Il releva la tête en cherchant quelque chose autour de lui. Il ne la trouva pas et se releva rapidement pour faire face à Gandalf qui avait très bien compris son problème : "Mais où est Willah ?"

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré qu'il soit très court.**

 **Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Deuxième chapitre de la journée, un peu plus long :)**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est à J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson).**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Willah avait la tête lourde. Une sorte de marteau s'amusait à taper dans son crâne. Elle resta allongée, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'analyser l'endroit où elle était.

Bon, en premier lieu, tous ses membres répondaient présent, même son dos qui était pourtant endommagé. Ensuite, autour d'elle il n'y avait qu'obscurité, et la seule source valable de lumière était un trou dans le plafond. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait-elle ? D'après ce qu'elle voyait, Willah était tombée dans une grotte insalubre qui sentait le poisson mort et sûrement le gobelin mort. Elle releva un peu la tête pour observer le monde autour d'elle. Willah aperçut sans mal un gobelin qui mourrait non loin d'elle. Ce qui la choqua le plus dans cette endroit fut cette petite créature toute fine et trapue qui avançait doucement tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Elle fut ravie de ne pas être le repas de cette chose, mais fut dégoutter de comprendre qu'il allait manger le gobelin. Heureusement pour elle, Willah put se cacher derrière des champignons géants dans lequel elle avait atterrit un peu plus tôt.

La sinistre créature emmena sa proie assez loin d'ici pour finir le travail qui avait été commencé à cause de la chute. Ça y est ! Willah se souvenait comment elle était arrivée là.

Elle courrait au côté de Fili et Gandalf, tout en se battant, enfin en évitant, avec les gobelins qui les poursuivaient. Tout le monde était concentré sur sa course, alors quand Willah fut sauvagement attaqué par un de ces gobelins, un peu plus violemment que les autres, le reste de la troupe ne le remarqua pas. Elle se débattit comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais le gobelin était monté sur son dos endolorie par le fouet, et la fit basculer en arrière. Sauf qu'au lieu de tomber sur le sol, comme elle s'y attendait, Willah tomba dans les profondeurs de la montagne en compagnie du gobelin. Heureusement pour elle, Willah atterrit sur une culture de gros champignons, mais le gobelin lui atterrit directement sur le sol et dû se fracasser le crâne sur le coup.

Willah se releva doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la créature qui entamait une chanson sur comment manger un gobelin.

Cependant, Willah est maladroite à peu près 50 % de son temps, et il fallait que ces 50% tombe maintenant. Elle mit un de ses pieds dans un trou et l'autre voulu avancer. Mais bien-sûr rien ne marcha et la jeune fille partit la tête en avant. Elle resta quelques secondes sur le sol, sure d'avoir entendu du bruit dans l'eau, car il y avait une petite rivière noire juste à côté, où était parti la bestiole quelques minutes plus tôt. Willah se dit, que si elle restait allongé sans bouger, peut-être que la créature partirait sans la voir. Sauf, qu'elle ne continua pas sa pensée plus loin, car dans la poussière, dont elle avait avalée une partie, Willah trouva un objet qui brillait, en or. Elle s'approcha en rampant et vit que l'objet en question était un anneau en or. Il était magnifique et Willah ne su pourquoi, mais elle le mit dans sa poche. Tout en se relevant délicatement, Willah tendit l'oreille pour voir si personne n'était là. Elle reprit son épée et la replaça à son ceinturon.

C'est là qu'elle entendit son souffle. Il était mal-sain et donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Willah se retourna doucement et du faire face à la sinistre créature qui avait mangé le gobelin un peu plus tôt. La créature la regarda et fit un drôle de son avec sa gorge : "Gollum ! Gollum !"

Willah en eu des frissons dans le corps. Elle sortit très rapidement son épée et menaça la petite créature. Cependant, celle-ci ne fit rien et continua à la regarder comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire souris. Willah s'éloigna dela créature et demanda : " Sauriez-vous où est la sortie ?

-Il y a beaucoup de sorti... Tais-toi !

La créature se mit dans la pénombre et dit : "Comment ça s'appelle ?

-Jean Suivre Willah

-Willah... on s'en fiche, dit-il à lui-même

La jeune fille en question recula, la créature venait de se parler à elle-même une seconde fois. La bête s'avança un peu plus montrant les pauvres dents qu'il avait, mais elles avaient quand même l'air bien aiguisé. Gollum, car tel était son nom, se dit à lui-même : "Il ne faut rien lui dire"

-Si aidez-moi, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez

-La damoiselle est prête à faire des énigmes avec nous ?

-Nous ?

-Mon précieux et moi

-Oh euh oui... mais pourquoi

-Si ça gagne je lui montre la sortie, dit Gollum, et si ça perd ? Si ça perd mon précieux nous le mangerons ?

Gollum se retourna vers Willah et lui répéta la même chose : "Si ça perds nous le mangerons

-Entendu, dit Willah en soufflant

Elle avait toujours aimé les devinettes, énigmes et autres enquêtes. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que Gollum n'était pas un Sherlock Holmes de la Terre du Milieu, parce que sinon elle pouvait déjà dire au revoir à ce monde.

Gollum s'installa sur une pierre et dit : " La Willah commence

-Une boîte sans charnière, sans clef, sans couvercle;  
pourtant à l'intérieur est caché un trésor doré,

Gollum était perplexe, mais ne se démonta pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva la réponde en criant tout heureux : "Des oeufs !

Il continua, mais son air ravi disparu pour laisser place à la suspicion : "Ah nous... Qu'est-ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit ,  
Qui est plus grand que les arbres,  
Qui monte , qui monte,  
Et pourtant ne pousse jamais?

Willah resta immobile quelques secondes réfléchissant à la solution. Cela lui vint, heureusement, car elle voyait déjà Gollum se lécher les babines. Willah dit alors : " Une montagne !"

Gollum grogna de mécontentement, mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire en désignant Willah de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était son tour : "Trente chevaux sur une colline rouge; d'abord ils mâchonnent , puis ils frappent leur marque, ensuite ils restent immobiles.

Gollum resta un certain temps à réfléchir, ne sachant pas du tout la réponse. Willah jubilait intérieurement, elle allait pouvoir sortir vivante de cette grotte. Alors au bout de quelques minutes elle lui dit : "Vous ne trouvez pas ? Il va falloir me montrer la sortie

-NON ! Laissez-nous encore un peu de temps !

Gollum ferma les yeux pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer et finit par crier : "Nous avons trouvé : Des dents"

Willah grogna à son tour, mais s'arrêta net quand Gollum lui dit : "Nous nous n'en n'avons que neuf

La jeune femme avala sa salive difficilement et perdit des yeux Gollum. Cependant elle pouvait entendre sa voix et l'énigme qui était lancé : "Cette chose toutes choses dévore : oiseaux ,bêtes, arbres , fleurs; elle ronge le fer, mord l'acier ; réduit les dures pierres en poudre ; met à mort les rois , détruit les villes et rabat les hautes montagnes. "

Willah ouvrit de grands yeux devant la difficulté de l'énigme. Elle tourna en rond pour chercher Gollum des yeux tout en réfléchissant à la réponse. Willah recula quelques pas quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna juste à temps car Gollum allait l'attraper. Mais devant le manque de réponse de Willah, la créature sourit et dit : "Alors on ne trouve pas la Willah ?

-Laissez-moi du temps, je vous ai donné beaucoup à vous aussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gollum sourit encore largement et dit : "Le temps est écoulé

-Le temps... dit Willah dans un soupir

-Quoi ?!

-Ma réponse est : le temps, dit Willah en souriant

-Rhaaaaaa, cria Gollum en se tapant dessus

-En faites c'était facile, dit Willah plus pour elle

Mais cette réflexion vexa Gollum qui s'approchait de plus en plus de Willah. Celle-ci dégaina son épée et dit : "Reculez !

Gollum grogna plusieurs fois et dit : "A toi !

Willah n'avait plus d'idées d'énigmes, mais en rangeant son épée, la jeune fille mit sa main dans sa poche. Elle fut surprise de rentrer en contact avec un métal froid, alors elle dit tout haut : "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ma poche ?

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était le rugissement de rage de Gollum derrière elle, il dit : "Ce n'est pas juste !

Willah comprit que Gollum avait vraiment prit ça pour une énigme et en joua : " Si c'est ma question

-Nous avons le droit à 3 chances

-D'accord, Répondit Willah

A ce moment Gollum se mit à regarder tout autour de lui pour donner des réponses logiques à ce qu'une personne pourrait avoir dans ses poches. Il finit par crier désespérément : "Des mains

-Non, dit Willah en montrant ses mains hors des poches

La créature recommença à s'agiter et dit : "Des carcasses de chauves souris

-Non

Elle entendit distinctement Gollum se dire à lui même de se taire. Mais il reprit la parole et dit : "Un couteau, et la mauvaise personnalité de Gollum dit " Ou rien du tout.."

-Deux réponses à la fois, aucune n'est la bonne. Bon maintenant vous allez m'emmener hors de cette endroit comme vous me l'aviez promit

Willah ressortit son épée, mais elle la baissa quand elle vit le visage de Gollum fondre. Il se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens en criant : "Où est-ce qu'il est ?!

Gollum se retourna vers Willah en disant : "Ça nous l'a volé...

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi parlait Gollum mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus quand celui-ci s'approcha en disant : "Qu'est-ce que ça a dans sa sale petite poche ?!

Willah tendit son arme en disant : "Ça ne vous regarde pas, emmenez-moi à la sortie comme vous me l'aviez promit

-Nous avons promit ça mon précieux ? Répondit Gollum avec un mauvais sourire collé sur le visage.

Willah comprit à ce moment qu'elle ne devait pas continuer à rester sur place mais courir pour sa vie. Elle démarra quand elle vit Gollum charger vers elle.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait réellement pas où aller. Alors la jeune femme se mit à courir au hasard essayant de se rapprocher le plus de la lumière, sachant que cela voudrait dire la fin de ce cauchemar.

Elle arriva devant une impasse, où une seule possibilité se présentait à elle, passer dans la fente du mur. Willah avait de lourde couche de vêtement sur elle, et ça n'allait pas être facile de passer. Mais la jeune femme tenta et resta coincé quand elle passa au niveau des boutons de sa veste. Willah se maudit d'avoir mangé autant devant les films du soir, surtout quand elle vit la tête de Gollum au coin du couloir l'observer de ses yeux brillant. Il se mit à courir vers elle, dans le but de mettre fin à ses jours et de la manger. Willah força sur ses boutons et ils cédèrent tous sous sa force. Mais quand elle sortit de cette fente, Willah trébucha et l'anneau qui se trouvait au chaud dans sa poche, sauta pour finir sur son doigt.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le monde n'était plus qu'en noir et blanc. C'était étrange d'avancer comme-ça, mais elle remarqua bien vite que cet anneau avait des pouvoirs, car Gollum passa devant elle sans la voir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, Willah était presque à la fin du chemin. Elle avait décidé de suivre Gollum, car celui-ci se dirigeait vers la sortie pour essayer de l'arrêter. Le chemin s'arrêtait et un croisement se formait. A gauche, était la sortie, la lumière, la fin de son cauchemar dans les souterrains de la ville Gobelin. Elle vit Gollum se cacher derrière une pierre, car un bruit provenait de la droite. Fili et Gandalf passaient en courant vers la sortie. Willah faillit les appeler pour leur indiquer sa position, mais elle se stoppa dans son geste devant la tête de Gollum. Elle avait presque faillit l'oublier celui-là. Willah sortit son épée et la plaça sur le coup de Gollum sans qu'il puisse la sentir. Devait-elle le tuer ou lui laisser la vie sauve. Le regard de Gollum était paniqué, il donnait presque pitié. Willah rangea son épée, elle ne pouvait pas enlever la vie de quelqu'un comme-ça, c'était trop facile et elle se détesterait de le faire.

Willah recula de quelques mètres et se mit à courir pour sauter au-dessus de Gollum. Il se prit tout de même le pied de la jeune fille dans la figure et poussa un cri de rage quand il comprit que son précieux venait de le quitter pour de très longues années.

Willah courrait, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter de courir, elle ne voulait pas perdre de vue Fili et Gandalf.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler un peu, jugeant qu'ils étaient assez loin de la montagne des Gobelins. Quand elle vit Fili commencer à chercher quelque chose, elle comprit que c'était elle. Willah en fut rassuré et eu même un sourire de bonheur face à la détresse de Fili. Mais elle eu quand même pitié du garçon qui l'a cherchait partout et décida de descendre les rejoindre.

Mais elle oubliait un détail... l'anneau. La relique magique sans qui elle serait sûrement en train d'être digéré dans le ventre d'une horrible créature du nom de Gollum. Elle l'enleva doucement de son doigt et commença à l'observer. Il était simple, aucune marque permettant de savoir s'il était magique ou non. Willah décida de le mettre de côté pour le moment et de peut-être en parler à Gandalf si l'occasion se présentait.

Tout en descendant, elle le mit dans sa poche et cria : "Je suis là !"

Fili tourna rapidement la tête vers elle. Quand il l'a vit, il couru la rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant doucement : "J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Ne refais jamais ça !

-Oui ne tant fait pas je ne suis pas prête d'y retourner

Fili lâcha Willah et la regarda en souriant. Il allait poser une question mais Gandalf arriva dans le dos de Fili et dit : "Je suis très heureux de vous revoir Willah

-Moi de même Gandalf, répondit la jeune femme, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?

-Et bien j'aime aider une noble cause quand je sais en reconnaître une. Mais j'aurais du être là plus tôt, le conseil des magiciens m'a retenu

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Fili, vous êtes arrivé pile poil au bon moment

-Bon et maintenant laissez moi voir ce dos, dit Gandalf en tournant son regard vers Willah

Willah le regarda étonnée et se souvint qu'elle avait quand même reçu un coup de fouet sur le dos. Mais avec l'adrénaline de la journée, la douleur avait totalement disparu.

D'ailleurs celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de revenir, qu'un grognement se faisait entendre au loin.

* * *

 **Promis je ne serai pas en retard la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Avis?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je ne suis apparemment pas capable de suivre des jours de publication, du coup je publierais deux nouveaux chapitres tous les week-ends, ça sera plus simple.**

 **Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça est J.R.R Tolkien et à Warner Bros (dont Peter Jackson).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Le grognement continuait. Il était long et puissant. Willah l'avait déjà entendu, quand ils avaient été poursuivit dans les plaines juste avant de finir chez les elfes.

Une bande d'or fit son apparition en haut de la montagne d'où venait de sortir Fili, Willah et Gandalf. En les voyant, le magicien leur cria de courir le plus vite possible. Willah prit une longue inspiration et se remit à courir suivit de près par Fili.

Les orcs qui montaient des wargs, les poursuivirent, mais heureusement pour les jeunes et le magicien, ils étaient quand même loin.

Le seul point négatif à leur course, ce fut la fin de la falaise qui arriva bien trop vite au goût de Fili. Ils se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi faire tout en entendant les orcs arriver. Mais ils durent commencer à se battre, et un premier warg fonça sur eux. Fili lui trancha la gorge avec un coup d'épée bien placé.

Willah ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était totalement perdu face à tant de violence. Les orcs et les wargs étaient quatre fois plus violent que les gobelins, et plus dangereux aussi.

Le moment où elle crut que se serait la fin, fut quand un warg lui sauta dessus pour la prendre à la gorge. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. En ouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille vit que c'était Fili qui se battait avec la bête et qui encaissait les coups à sa place.

Fili se battait comme il pouvait contre ce warg qui avait tenté d'attaquer Willah. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide et la bête le toucha au bras. Elle lui mordilla comme si ce n'était qu'un os de lapin et le recracha plus loin.

Voyant cette scène, Gandalf eu une idée. Il les appela et leur montra les arbres. Il fallait prendre refuge dans les arbres.

Willah aida Fili à monter, car avec un bras déchiqueté, l'opération s'avérait plus compliqué.

Une fois tout le monde dans les arbres, les wargs n'avaient plus personne à attaquer. Alors ils firent la première chose qui semblait logique dans ce contexte, rejoindre leur futur repas en haut.

Les wargs tentaient tant bien que mal de monter, mais ils ne firent que déraciner les arbres un peu plus.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf envoya un papillon. Willah ne comprit pas pourquoi le magicien faisait de tel chose alors qu'ils avaient une bande d'orcs et de warg prêt à les manger au premier petit doigt dépassé. Elle commença à se dire qu'elle aurait du rester dans la première auberge où tous les hommes étaient gentils et ne faisaient que chanter avec elle.

La situation était désespéré, les arbres tombaient au fur et à mesure tel des dominos et ils furent bientôt sur le dernier arbre qui les raccrochaient encore un peu à la vie. Gandalf eu une merveilleuse idée, et commença à enflammer des pommes de pin et les lancer sur les créatures d'en bas.

Voyant ça, Fili et Willah demandèrent d'en avoir à leur tour pour toucher d'autres wargs. Le résultat fut immédiat et tous les wargs courraient dans l'autre direction pour ne pas être touché par le feu.

Ils purent lancer des cris de joie face à la réussite du plan de Gandalf. Fili et Willah qui étaient à côté se sourièrent. Mais la joie n'était que de courte durée, car le dernier arbre, où se trouvaient le magicien et les jeunes, tomba dans le vide de la falaise.

Durant le descente, Willah prit la main de Fili et agrippa de toutes ses forces. Fili lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force, ou peut-être plus encore.

Mais la chute ne vint pas.

Fili ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour que la chute soit moins terrible, et se rendit compte qu'il était sur le dos d'un gigantesque aigle. Il se retourna et vit Willah, toujours la main fermement accroché à la sienne. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Ouvre les yeux

-Non, répondit-elle

-Fais moi confiance

Willah eu du mal, mais elle ouvrit quand même les yeux. Pendant un moment, elle avait l'impression de voler. La vue était juste magnifique et la sensation incroyable. Mais elle savait qu'elle était assise sur quelque chose, elle le savait depuis le début, mais elle avait trop peur que cela soit la mort.

Fili sourit face à l'air ravie de Willah, mais ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur quand l'aigle tourna et que l'aile toucha son bras.

Willah revint à la réalité et regarda Fili. Elle se précipita sur lui et inspecta son bras. Il était dans un sale état. La bête avait ouvert tout l'avant du bras et l'épaule était totalement déboîté. Willah ne pouvait rien faire sauf un pansement. Elle arracha un bout de sa tunique, Fili la stoppa dans son mouvement mais le regard de Willah réussit à le faire capituler. Elle lui entoura méthodiquement le bras, comme on lui avait apprit pendant son stage de premier secours, et fit un nœud.

L'aigle atterrit tout en douceur sur une corniche. Willah aida Fili à descendre. Elle remercia l'aigle et couru vers le garçon qui s'était posé un peu plus loin. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang à son goût malgré le pansement. D'ailleurs, Fili tomba dans l'inconscience.

Gandalf arriva deux minutes après. Il poussa la jeune fille gentiment et commença à faire des incantations en passant sa main au-dessus du corps de Fili.

Le jeune homme se réveilla doucement. Son bras avait meilleur allure et son épaule était à sa place. Fili essaya de se relever pour s'assoir contre la pierre, mais Willah ne lui laissa pas le temps, car elle se jeta sur lui pour un câlin tout en lui disant à l'oreille : "Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme-ça"

Fili sourit face à la réplique de la jeune fille, et resserra son étreinte.

Gandalf se leva et regarde au loin. Les deux jeunes se détachèrent et Willah s'excusa de lui avoir sauter dessus mais elle avait réellement eu peur.

Fili se leva avec l'aide de Willah et ils allèrent se poster à côté de Gandalf.

Au loin, il y avait un pic solitaire, énorme et majestueux. Gandalf leur dit : "Erebor, La Montagne Solitaire, voilà notre but mes amis"

Willah et Fili se regardèrent en souriant. Fili glissa sa main en bonne santé dans celle de Willah et serra tout en regardant cette montagne qu'il fallait absolument atteindre.

Dans sa tête il se répéta : "On arrive...Erebor."

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, une petite review ? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Le deuxième chapitre du week-end :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Gandalf marchanda avec les aigles pour qu'ils les conduisent à l'entrée des plaines avant la forêt noire. Le chef des aigles fut d'accord, tant qu'il ne dépassait pas la forêt noire tout était possible. Le magicien les remercia chaleureusement et fit signe aux jeunes de les suivre.

Willah aida Fili à se lever et à monter sur le dos de l'aigle. Malgré les sorts de Gandalf, le blond avait perdue beaucoup de sang et était encore faible, une bonne nuit de sommeil serait importante pour un bon rétablissement.

Les aigles se mirent à voler, il y en avait trois, pour chaque personnes.

Willah ne regarda jamais le paysage, elle était en train d'observer Fili pour être sur qu'il ne lui arrivait rien. Mais Fili ne broncha pas et resta immobile durant tout le voyage.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les aigles se posèrent derrière des roches pour être caché des potentiels ennemis.

Gandalf remercia chaleureusement le chef des aigles et leur promit une aide en retour.

Le magicien se tourna vers les deux jeunes adultes et leur dit : "Les aigles nous on fait prendre une longue avance, mais nous ne devons pas traîner, les orcs vont continuer à nous suivre

-Ils nous on vu descendre, dit Fili, ils peuvent penser que nous sommes mort

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, répondit Gandalf, mais comment rater dans le ciel des énormes aigles ?

-Vous avez raison, nous devons continuer à avancer, dit Willah

-Mais pour cela, il va nous falloir nous mettre en sécurité et reprendre des vivres pour continuer notre périple, dit Gandalf

Il se tourna vers les plaines et dit d'un ton énigmatique : "Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider

-Et celui-ci ne nous gardera pas prisonnier pour je ne sais quelle raison tordu ? Demanda Fili avec une pointe d'ironie

Willah tapa le bras intacte de Fili devant son manque de tact. Gandalf avait fait certes quelques erreurs dans leur voyage, mais ils seraient sûrement au fond du gouffre sans lui. Willah trouvait normal de le remercier et de ne pas être mal polie avec lui.

Gandalf se retourna vers Fili le regard sévère et dit : "Soit il nous aidera soit il nous tuera...

-Avons-nous le choix, demanda Fili qui ne voulait pas tenir compte des froncements de sourcils de la jeune fille

Un grondement se fit entendre au loin. On aurait dit une sorte d'ours enragé qui avait sentit qu'ils étaient sur ces terres et qui n'appréciait pas cette idée. Gandalf regarda au loin et répondit à Fili : "Non aucun"

Et ils étaient tous reparti dans une course endiablé pour éviter de se faire attaquer, par cette fois-ci un ours. Ils courraient sur les plaines, mais Fili était plus lent que d'habitude à cause de son bras. Quand il vit Willah ralentir pour l'attendre, il redoubla sa cadence. Il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de la jeune fille sur la conscience parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

De derrière les arbres, un nouveau grognement retentit. Il était beaucoup plus fort et violent, cela voulait dire que la bête approchait.

Gandalf leur cria d'avancer, de courir plus vite. C'est là qu'ils le virent, sortir des bois. Un ours qui devait au moins faire cinq mètres, les coursait. Il courrait vite et avait l'air d'une puissance monstrueuse. Il avait le poil qui dansait au fur et à mesure de son avancée, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus féroce.

Gandalf aperçut la maison au loin, ils y étaient presque, il ne fallait pas qu'ils ralentissent.

Arrivé à la maison, les trois personnages se heurtèrent à la porte. Dans la folie du moment, aucun ne réussit à ouvrir convenablement la porte. Ce fut Fili qui se poussa un peu pour observer le fonctionnement et qui repartit à la charge pour l'ouvrir.

L'ours arriva juste derrière et ils refermèrent la porte sur ses énormes dents.

Willah vérifia une dernière fois que la porte était bien fermé et se retourna vers Gandalf en demandant : "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça, mademoiselle Willah, c'est notre hôte

-Mais c'est un ours tout le temps, demanda Fili à son tour

-Non, ne soyez pas ridicule, c'est un changeur de peau. Il peut avoir l'apparence d'un homme raisonné et doux, alors que l'ours est plus impulsif et dangereux. Nous allons devoir lui demander la permission de rester chez lui, et pour ça nous devons avoir une histoire qui lui plaira

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Willah avec une légère pointe d'appréhension

Gandalf ne répondit pas et se mit à la fenêtre pour voir si l'hôte de la maison revenait.

Willah aida Fili à s'asseoir sur une motte de paille. Elle souleva le pansement qu'elle lui avait fait. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, le sang avait séché et faisait une sorte de croûte noirâtre.

Fili n'osait pas regarder sa blessure, alors il observa où il était.

La maison était immense, enfin tout était énorme pour eux. Il se dit que pour Gandalf, tout serait normal. Les meubles étaient en bois travaillé et chacun possédaient un animal sculpté. La maison était divisé en deux, la première partie où se trouvait une cuisine salle à manger et une deuxième partie, qui était une sorte d'écurie avec beaucoup de foin. C'est d'ailleurs là que se trouvait Fili et Willah.

Fili eu un frisson quand Willah effleura sa blessure. Il se tourna vers elle et demanda : "Alors c'est moche comment ?

-Bah disons que j'ai vu ton bras dans de meilleurs états

Willah dut remettre le vieux pansement, même si elle trouvait cela répugnant. Elle ne possédait aucune trousse de premier secours et ses vêtements étaient encore plus sale que le pansement en soi. Elle se tourna vers Gandalf pour lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas refaire un de ses sorts pour que la blessure cicatrise plus vite, mais elle fut coupé par le magicien qui dit : "Le voilà

Gandalf se tourna vers eux et observa rapidement le bras de Fili. Il hocha de la tête et prononça une incantation magique. Le bras était propre, mais la blessure toujours présente.

Il leur fit signe de les suivre et leur dit tout en marchant : "Vous me laissez parler, à part si je vous le demande ou si le changeur de peau le fait"

Willah et Fili répondirent par le positif sans dire un mot.

Un homme immense était en train de couper du bois. Il avait une hache presque aussi grande que Willah dans la main, et la tenait comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Le changeur de peau était très poilu, non il était plutôt extrêmement poilus. Il avait tout d'une bête, et quand il vit arriver les étrangers, il les regarda comme s'il fallait absolument les écraser.

Gandalf avança et se présenta : "Je suis Gandalf le Gris, magicien...

-Je ne connais aucun magicien portant ce nom, coupa le changeur de peau

-Mais vous devez connaître mon ami, Radagast

-Oui, lui c'est un bon magicien, il aime les animaux, répondit le grand homme d'une voix grave

Il continua en disant : "Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Nous aimerions vous demandez asile, dit Gandalf en baissant la tête respectueusement

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Mes amis et moi-même avons eu des problèmes durant notre périple et nous espérions pouvoir nous reposer

-Racontez-moi votre histoire, et si elle est véridique et assez intéressante, je vous logerais et vous nourrirais. Sinon...

-Très bien, répondit le magicien, mais je pense que le mieux ça serait d'écouter l'histoire de la part de ce qu'ils l'ont réellement vécu, mes deux jeunes amis.

Willah lança un regard noir à Gandalf. Non mais il était sérieux ! Elle n'avait jamais su raconter une histoire. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Fili commença à raconter. Il parla de leur arrivé soudaine dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, à travers un vortex. Il expliqua la première auberge, les trolls, les orcs, les elfes qui voulaient les garder prisonniers. Il continua en racontant l'histoire du monstre marin qui fit sourire le changeur de peau, celle de la deuxième auberge qui fit froncer les sourcils de leur hôte. Puis il termina sur les gobelins, les orcs, les aigles et enfin l'ours, qui était l'homme devant eux.

Le changeur de peau les regarda tout en réfléchissant. Peut-être que leur récit était totalement faux, se dit-il. Il posa sa hache sur le sol et dit : "Soyez les bienvenue chez moi, je suis Beorn. Je vais aller vérifier la véracité de votre récit, et s'il s'avère vrai, je vous donnerais des vivres pour le reste de votre voyage.

Gandalf le remercia chaleureusement et félicita Fili devant son don pour compter les histoires. Fili fit un grand sourire et retourna à l'intérieur en compagnie de Willah, Gandalf et Beorn.

Il était l'heure du souper. Des animaux s'occupaient du service. Fili avait remarqué que le changeur de peau avait une tendresse et un amour profond pour ses animaux. Ils purent manger correctement au plus grand plaisir de Willah qui força Fili à manger pour reprendre des forces suite à sa blessure. Fili refusait de manger, n'arrêtant pas de se plaindre de ses cheveux trop long qui trempait dans le plat.

A la fin du repas, Gandalf alluma sa pipe. Il tira une fois et un corbeau noir jais arriva à la fenêtre du changeur de peau. Il déposa un message sur les genoux du magicien qui le prit pour commencer à le lire. Les deux jeunes l'observèrent attendant une quelconque réponse face à ce corbeau qui arrivait mystérieusement. Gandalf leva son regard de la lecture et prit une plume du corbeau. Apparemment celle-ci était magique, car le magicien n'avait pas besoins d'encre pour écrire. Il enroula le message et le raccrocha à la cheville de l'oiseau. Celui-ci claqua du bec et s'envola.

Fili et Willah continuèrent à fixer Gandalf sans qu'il ne donne une esquisse de réponse. Il sourit devant l'envie des jeunes de tout savoir et dit : "C'est un corbeau d'Erebor...

-Et ? Demanda Fili

-Une escorte va venir vous chercher pour que le chemin soit plus facile et surtout plus rapide jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire.

-Mais c'est génial, dit Willah, on aura plus besoins de se protéger tout seul. Vous viendrez avec nous ?

-Bien-sûr, j'ai quelques informations à donner au Roi

-Au Roi ? Dirent Fili et Willah en cœur

-Oui, il y a des rois dans notre monde.

Fili et Willah se regardèrent en paniquant un peu, comment un Roi pourrait croire à leur histoire abracadabrante.

Suite à leur entretient, Gandalf dit aux jeunes d'aller se coucher et de ne surtout pas sortir de la maison. Le changeur de peau venait de sortir, et si vous ne vouliez pas vous faire manger, il valait mieux rester dans l'enceinte protectrice de la maison.

Willah cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. D'ailleurs cela l'énervait. Elle avait beaucoup trop de poche à son goût, et surtout beaucoup de chose inutile pour son monde d'origine, comme des petits couteaux et des allumettes. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle finit par mettre la main dessus. Elle s'approcha de Fili qui était en train de regarder comment il allait couper ses cheveux et elle lui prit la main avec le couteau : "Arrête tu vas te faire mal, dit-elle

-Je ne veux pas rester avec mes cheveux longs, je suis ridicule

-Mais pas du tout, dit-elle, moi je trouva ça très bien

-Peut-être mais moi je ne peut pas vivre avec

-J'ai quelques chose pour toi dans ce cas-là

Willah sortit de sa poche la barrette que leur avait donné Oliver quand ils avaient acheté leurs vêtements. Fili se mit à rire devant cet objet qu'il trouvait ridicule à l'époque et bénit Willah d'avoir pensé à le conserver. Il leva la tête vers Willah qui lui souriait et dit : "Tu me la mets ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle

Willah s'assit derrière Fili, sur une petite motte de foin pour être plus haute que lui, et commença à lui démêler les cheveux. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait plus de peigne, dont elle dut le faire avec ses doigts. Willah adorait sentir la crinière blonde et épaisse de Fili glisser entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux était en très bon état et était d'une douceur. Quand elle était petite elle avait souvent coiffé Kili pour s'amuser. Elle avait déjà remarqué à l'époque que ses cheveux était de très bonne qualité. Mais là, ceux de Fili était juste d'une douceur et d'une force incroyable.

Fili lui était heureux de sentir les doigts de Willah caresser sa tête. Il se laissa porter par les caresses. Il fut dessus quand celle-ci prirent fin, et que Willah attacha ses cheveux.

Elle se rassit à côté de lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Fili lui rendit et dit : "Merci, je suis magnifique maintenant

-Moi j'aime beaucoup, répondit-elle en rigolant, mais merci à toi aussi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu n'aurais jamais du te mettre entre moi et cet orc, s'était de la folie

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serais tout seul maintenant dans cette aventure, dit-il en souriant

-Parce que tu insinues de nouveau que je ne suis pas capable de me battre, dit-elle faussement choqué

-Et bien, tu ressemblais plus à une demoiselle en détresse qu'à une guerrière viking

Willah lui tapa le bras gentiment en rigolant. Fili fit de même, mais lui attrapa le bras pour la coller à lui.

La jeune fille fut surprise de son geste et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui dit simplement : "Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait frais ce soir..."

Willah sourit de plus belle et s'installa pour passer la nuit dans les bras de son beau sauveur blond.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine je publierais le week-end (je ne m'avance plus). Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine (et de bonnes vacances pour ceux que ça concerne) :)**

 **Une petite review avant de partir ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! J'ai réussi à publier le vendredi, je suis trop fière :)**

 **Bon c'est parce que c'est les vacances mais on va taire ce détail. Je publie en regardant Le Hobbit 3, donc je suis dans l'ambiance ;)**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Diclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.R.R Tolkien et à Peter Jackson**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Le jour se leva tranquillement sur la maison de Beorn. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement, et rien ne venait contrarié ce sommeil réparateur.

Rien ?

Non.

Vers neuf heure du matin, Willah sentit quelqu'un la secoué. Elle lui fit signe de partir en le chassant comme une mouche. La personne recommença mais cette fois-ci en secouant plus fort. La jeune fille grogna et se réinstalla sur son matelas vivant. La personne tenta de nouveau mais cette fois-ci à l'aide de ses cordes vocales et dit : "Alors on reconnaît même pas son meilleur ami ?

Willah ouvrit très vite les yeux en reconnaissant la voix. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là.

Willah s'assit et mit quelques secondes à habituer ses yeux à la lumière du matin. Mais quand ce fut fait, elle reconnut instantanément son meilleur ami. Kili était là devant elle avec son grand sourire et son regard rieur. Willah ne réfléchit pas et lui sauta dans les bras, bien trop heureuse de le retrouver. Elle réveilla Fili par la même occasion avec toutes ses gesticulations.

Le garçon n'en revenait pas de voir son frère là. Il observa autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était toujours dans la demeure du changeur de peau et que Gandalf était derrière entrain de les observer avec un grand sourire. Il faillit sauter à son tour dans les bras de son frère, mais il fut coupé dans son geste quand il vit Willah entrain de le serrer. Sa jalousie d'enfant recommença mais encore plus férocement. Il essaya de la chasser et se leva en disant : "Kili tu es la dernière personne que je pensais voir ici"

-Oui, je veux bien te croire, j'ai du supplier maman pour venir vous chercher avec l'escorte

-Dis est ici ? Demanda Willah en écarquillant les yeux

-Bien-sûr, répondit Kili en souriant, mais pas la peine de me poser des questions, tout vous sera expliqué à Erebor

-Oh dommage, dit Willah, j'avais très envie de savoir ce que nous faisons tous ici

Kili lui fit un sublime sourire et prit sa meilleure amie de toujours par les épaules en lui disant : "Prenez vos affaires et partons d'ici pour aller à la Montagne Solitaire"

Willah et Fili prirent le peu d'affaire qui leur restaient et partirent avec le petit groupe qui les accompagnait. Il n'y avait que trois hommes très poilus, mais pas autant que Beorn. Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour. Le plus grand était chauve mais avait une imposante barbe, il s'appelait Dwalin. Le deuxième était plus petit et avait une longue barbe blanche, comme le père Noël se dit de nouveau Fili, il se nommait Balin. Et le dernier était de taille moyenne, avait des sortes de nattes mal faites et un chapeau. Il se prénommait Bofur.

Les deux jeunes firent des sourires à tous et montèrent sur les montures qui leur avait été attribué.

Ils étaient obligés de passer dans la forêt noir, mais depuis quelques années, celle-ci était beaucoup moins dangereuse et tout à fait praticable. D'ailleurs un des chemins menait très rapidement à Erebor sans croiser une créature maléfique.

Durant le chemin, Kili demanda les détails des aventures qu'avaiten vécu son frère et sa meilleure amie. Willah se chargea de raconter avec tous les détails, même les plus gênants, comme l'auberge maison close. Pourtant, Fili remarqua qu'elle ne parla pas de leur rapprochement, des moments où ils avaient partagé des sentiments. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire devant tout le monde, elle voulait le faire juste avec Kili. Ou alors elle n'en parlerait et ferait comme-ci il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Fili ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Fili resta à l'écart du groupe durant tout le chemin jusqu'à Erebor. Willah le remarqua mais ne fit aucune remarque sur ça. Il devait aimer la solitude, ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que Kili soit au courant qu'ils s'entendaient mieux maintenant. Parce que c'était le cas. Leur relation n'avait jamais été aussi stable.

Ils arrivèrent à Erebor à la fin de l'histoire des aventures de Willah et Fili. Kili fut content de les retrouver entier et jeta un regard paniqué vers le bras de son frère quand Willah aborda l'histoire des orcs près de la falaise.

L'escorte les emmena jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais. Ils ne purent voir plus de la ville souterraine qu'était le royaume d'Erebor, mais Willah trouva cela assez jolie.

Arrivé au palais, Kili les mena à des chambres pour qu'ils puissent prendre une douche, se changer, et se reposer. Ils déposèrent d'abord Fili et ensuite Willah. Kili embrassa la joue de Willah en lui disant : "Je suis heureux que tu sois là"

-Moi aussi, je pensais ne jamais te revoir, répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

Willah entra dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait posé aucunes questions à Kili comme il lui avait demandé, mais elle en avait une centaine en tête. Pourquoi Kili était là ? Et Dis ? Pourquoi ils habitaient dans un palais dans une Montagne ? Et pourquoi Fili et Willah avaient été envoyé aussi loin ? Et pourquoi ils étaient tous là aussi, dans un monde où ils n'étaient pas nés ?

Cela lui donna mal à la tête et elle décida de se stopper dans toutes ces interrogations. Willah se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre, ou plutôt de son appartement. Elle avait été gâté car elle avait eu le droit à une chambre contenant un canapé face à une baie-vitrée avec vu sur l'extérieur. Une cheminée gigantesque était sur la droite à l'entrée de la chambre avec une bibliothèque à sa droite. Les couleurs étaient chaude et rendait une impression de confort. Dans une pièce à gauche, se trouvait la chambre avec un immense lit. Et dans la chambre, il y avait aussi une autre pièce avec une très, mais alors, très grande salle de bain. Willah entra à l'intérieur et fut heureuse de retrouver une baignoire avec de l'eau chaude ! Pas comme chez les elfes qui ne se baignaient qu'à l'eau froide. Willah se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans son bain. L'eau devint vite marron et Willah décida d'en changer, histoire de ne pas stagner dans une eau sale.

Dans son bain, Willah se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait trouvé Fili très distant durant la marche pour aller à Erebor. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très bavard en règle général, mais là il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Willah s'en inquiéta, elle qui avait réussit à établir une bonne relation avec le blond, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Au fond, elle l'aimait bien Fili. Willah décida qu'elle irait le voir juste après son bain pour savoir si tout allait bien. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle vient le voir pour savoir comment va son bras.

Le bain finit, et vêtue de vêtement trouvé dans l'armoire, c'est-à-dire une robe mauve à manche longue, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Fili.

Willah n'eut pas trop de mal à la trouver, durant la visite, Fili avait été le premier à avoir sa chambre.

Elle se posta devant la porte et voulu toquer un coup. Mais son coup ne résonna pas comme elle le voulu car la porte s'ouvrit avec la puissance de son coup. En fait, celle-ci n'était pas fermé à clé. Willah entra, se disant que de toute façon ils avaient voyagé ensemble durant plusieurs mois, alors il n'avait plus de barrière au niveau de l'intimité.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Willah resta droite sans bouger, devant un Fili torse nu se séchant les cheveux. La jeune femme se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Qu'il était beau se dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

Le blond se tourna vers elle car il venait d'entendre un drôle de bruit. Ce bruit était la gorge de Willah qui venait de se desséché mais qui avait quand même fait une tentative pour s'exprimer.

En voyant Fili la fixer, Willah reprit pied avec la réalité et sourit timidement à Fili se rendant compte de la situation. Elle se maudit mentalement, il y avait toujours une barrière entre eux quant à l'intimité.

Willah se racla la gorge et dit : "Je voulais savoir comment tu allais et surtout comment allais ton bras ? Mais si tu veux...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car Fili s'était approché de plus en plus d'elle au fur et à mesure de sa réplique, tout en lui répondant d'une voix rauque : "Je vais bien, mais ta présence m'a manquée.

Fili plaqua Willah contre le mur, et cette dernière, n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. Il mit ses deux bras de par et d'autre de sa tête.

Willah avait la respiration qui accélérait, elle ne pouvait rien contrôler. C'est comme-ci son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Fili approcha ses lèvres de la jeune femme tout doucement, il voulait profiter à fond du moment. Willah avança instinctivement sa bouche du garçon, elle aussi voulait l'embrasser. Willa osa même déposer une main sur le torse nu et ferme de Fili. Ce geste fit frissonner Fili de plaisir. Elle sentit le battement de son cœur et fit une caresse sur ses pectoraux recouvert d'une fine couche de poil blond.

Mais voilà, quand le destin est contre vous, on ne peut rien y faire.

Kili décida d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère à ce moment en criant : "Fili t'es là ?!

Entendant son meilleur ami, Willah se détacha de Fili toujours aussi rouge. Fili, lui, la laissa partir sans une pointe de colère envers son frère. Pour masquer sa déception, Fili se redirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'y ranger sa serviette.

Kili regarda son frère partir et tourna la tête dans la direction de sa meilleure amie toujours aussi rouge, et lui dit : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais juste savoir comment allait le bras de Fili, répondit Willah en partant de la chambre plus vite que son ombre.

Kili eu un petit sourire amusé face au comportement de son amie. Fili, lui sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit avec une paire de ciseaux à la main. Le voyant faire, Kili lui arracha et lui dit : "Un conseil, ne te coupe pas les cheveux

-Pourquoi ?

-Dans la société où nous sommes, un homme se doit d'avoir les cheveux et la barbe longue

-Comme les vikings, dit Fili en souriant

-Oui si tu veux, et en plus ils se font des tresses pour les tenir

-Étrange, répondit Fili perplexe mais en riant doucement

Kili reposa la paire de ciseaux sur la commode de son frère et demanda : "Qu'est-ce que faisait Willah dans ta chambre ?

Fili ne répondit pas à la question de son frère et décida même de l'ignorer totalement. En retour il lui demanda juste : "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-De quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre ?

-Ah oui, vous allez pouvoir rencontrer le Roi, répondit Kili dans un sourire.

Fili leva la tête vers son frère et répondit par un : "Enfin", comme un soupir de soulagement de pouvoir enfin savoir ce qu'ils faisaient tous dans ce drôle de monde, où rien n'est proportionnel et qui ressemble trop à un mélange du Moyen-Age et du temps des vikings.

* * *

 **Le deuxième chapitre de la soirée arrive, vous allez savoir pourquoi ils sont tous en Terre du Milieu ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Willah se dirigeait le plus vite possible vers la salle du trône. Kili l'avait prévenu il y a environ quinze minutes, mais disons qu'elle n'avait pas encore prit ses repères dans cet immense palais. Elle finit par trouver son chemin en demandant à plusieurs gardes qu'elle pouvait croiser dans les couloirs.

Willah tapa trois petits coups sur la grande porte qui refermait la salle du trône. C'est Balin qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Il lui fit signe d'entrer rapidement et de prendre place en face du trône. Aucun roi n'était là, et Willah en fut rassuré. Elle alla se mettre à la gauche de Kili, pendant que Fili était à sa droite. Elle n'osa jamais le regarder, trop gêné par ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Balin se mit devant tout le monde et dit : "Le roi "

Un grand homme s'avança vêtu de bleu royal. Il avait une barbe noire taillé, de la même couleur que sa longue chevelure. Il avait un regard bleu perçant et scruta les jeunes qui étaient devant lui. Fili n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le roi d'Erebor, de la Montagne Solitaire était son oncle ! Il s'avança doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais il était encouragé par le sourire que lui envoyait son oncle. Fili étreignit Thorin en disant : "Alors c'est toi le roi sous la montagne

-Et oui mon cher neveu

Willah les regarda sans bouger. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre, enfin jusqu'à ce que Kili se penche vers elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille : "C'est notre oncle Thorin, tu l'as déjà vu il y a plusieurs années. Et c'est aussi le roi de ses lieux"

Willah jeta un regard perdu à Kili qui sourit mais n'ajouta rien, il préférait laisser à son oncle l'explication.

Thorin se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit : "Bienvenue à Erebor, mademoiselle ?

-Willah, je m'appelle Willah

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit-il, Kili m'a beaucoup parlé de toi

Kili sourit à Willah. Le roi s'avança et dit : "Je vais pouvoir vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici, mais il faudra bien le faire, autour d'un bon repas !

Toutes les personnes dans la salle accueillirent cette nouvelle dans un élan de joie.

Dis sortit de derrière une porte et sauta dans les bras de Fili. Il la serra fort à son tour, très heureux de la voir. Cependant Fili se détacha de sa mère en montrant Willah du menton. La mère du garçon lui demanda du regard si elle pouvait aller serrer la jeune fille qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, sans que son premier fils lui en tienne rigueur. Pour toute réponse, Fili lui fit un sublime sourire. Dis fonça rejoindre Willah et Kili et embrassa cette première trop heureuse de la revoir.

Tout le monde s'installa dans la salle à manger. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Le roi, Kili, Fili, Dis, Willah, Balin qui semblait être le conseiller du roi et Dwalin. Thorin leva son verre et dit : "A la santé de ce qui nous sont revenue, Fili mon neveu et Willah une grande amie de ma famille Tout le monde leva son verre en criant :"Santé"

Thorin bu une grande gorgée de vin et dit : "Je vais maintenant vous expliquer toute l'histoire.

"Tout commença il y a maintenant bien des années. Erebor était une des mines les plus belles et les plus riches de toute la Terre du Milieu, et mon grand-père, Thror, régnait sur cette montagne. Mais, une maladie de l'esprit lui vint quand l'envie de posséder toujours plus d'or le dévora. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter et trouva même l'Arkenstone, la pierre des Rois. Mais toute cette fortune, dont mon grand-père était si fier, attira un dragon. Et un très mauvais dragon. Smaug Le Terrible. Il nous chassa de nos Terres et nous obligea à nous exiler. Durant une bataille, quelques années plus tard, je perdis mon grand-père, mon père et mon frère. Je devins donc à mon tour roi sous la Montagne. Je pris la décision de quitter la Terre du Milieu, tant que le dragon Smaug ne serait pas mort et n'aurait pas quitté notre montagne. Tous les nains d'Erebor quittèrent donc ce monde, mais nous avions eu de nombreuses pertes, comme le père de Fili et Kili. D'ailleurs Fili avait deux ans et Dis attendait Kili".

A la fin de la tirade de Thorin, Willah ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais un mot lui était resté : "nain". Ils n'étaient pas des nains, enfin elle ne pensait pas être une naine.

Willah leva la tête de son assiette qu'elle avait baissé pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire et dit : "Vous êtes des nains ?

-Nous le sommes tous, répondit Thorin. En passant dans l'autre monde, la Terre, nous avons prit la taille adéquat pour pouvoir nous adapter. Mais maintenant que tout est finit nous reprenons notre vrai nature

Fili regarda Willah qui était en face de lui et se souvint qu'elle avait toujours été plus petite que lui. Il demanda donc : "Nous sommes tous des nains de nature, d'accord, mais Willah est-elle originaire d'ici ?

-Je vais tout vous expliquer, dit Thorin en tournant la tête vers son neveu. Je suis repartis avec une compagnie de dix camarades, un hobbit et un magicien, afin de reprendre cette montagne des griffes de Smaug. La quête fut une réussite et je pus remonter sur le trône d'Erebor. Avec l'aide de Gandalf, nous avons rappelé tous les nains d'Erebor chez eux. Il se trouve qu'à ce moment, Fili était avec Willah et qu'elle s'est donc fait aspiré avec lui. Willah a donc prit les caractéristiques des nains, comme eux quand ils étaient arrivé dans l'autre monde, sauf la barbe jusqu'à présent, dit Thorin tournant la tête vers Willah en souriant.

A l'entente de cette caractéristique, Willah mit instinctivement ses mains sur son menton afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas la trace d'un poil. Elle se tourna même vers Kili pour qu'il puisse vérifier. Devant l'air paniqué de son ami, Kili ne pu retenir son rire.

D'ailleurs toute la table suivie. Mais Thorin calma sa peur en lui disant : "Tu n'en n'auras peut-être jamais, tu es d'origine humaine, ici, c'est comme-ci un de tes parents était nain et l'autre humain.

Quand tout le monde fut calmé, Fili regarda sa mère et lui dit : "Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais parlé de la Terre du Milieu ?  
-Je pensais ne jamais y revenir, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal

-Mais c'est chez nous aussi, répondit le blond en colère, et c'est là qu'est mort papa

-Je le sais, parce que c'est là qu'est mort mon mari aussi, dit Dis les yeux mouillés.

Thorin lança un regard noir à son neveu qui avait réussit à monter les larmes aux yeux de sa mère. Le roi trouvait que Dis s'était affaiblit depuis leur départ de la Terre du Milieu, mais il lui en parlerait plus tard. Fili se leva et alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras en s'excusant, que c'était dure pour lui de comprendre tout ça. Willah avait encore une question à poser et elle dit : "Mais si je ne suis pas de ce monde que vais-je devenir ?

-Et bien, répondit le roi, tu as deux possibilités, soit tu restes ici mais pour toujours, soit tu repars dans ton monde d'origine mais pour toujours aussi

Willah resta un peu choqué devant ces deux propositions, elle allait devoir y réfléchir, même si la première alternative était la plus tentante.

Thorin se rassit confortablement sur son trône et dit : "Maintenant Fili écoute moi bien". Le premier intéressé se tourna vers son oncle et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Dwalin. Thorin continua : "Tu es mon premier neveu, fils aîné de ma sœur. Je n'ai aucun enfant, aucune descendance. La seule personne aillant le droit de prendre ma place sur le trône, c'est toi. Tu es mon héritier et à partir de maintenant je veux que tu apprennes à devenir un roi.

Fili resta quelques secondes sans bouger et sans respirer. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, roi. Fili fut fier d'être celui que son oncle avait choisit, mais avait un peu peur de tout ce que cela pouvait représenter. Il dit donc à son oncle : "J'en suis très fier, et j'essayerais de respecter cet honneur

-J'espérais que tu dirais ça, car j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, dit Thorin en souriant

Fili eu un peu peur, et il avait raison au fond.

Thorin continua : "Tu vas avoir 24 ans cette année et en âge nain, tu as largement l'âge de te marier. De plus il te faut une descendance pour pouvoir continuer la lignée royale. Donc j'ai pris la liberté de convoquer quelques filles de bonne famille pour que tu puisses rencontrer ta future femme.

Fili resta sans voix face à l'annonce de son oncle. Mais il se reprit vite en main et dit : "Je ne veux pas épouser une inconnue

-Fili, dit son oncle, il faut que tu te trouves une femme et rapidement, et que je sache tu ne connais aucunes naines dans ce royaume donc il faut bien t'aider à faire des rencontres. Et si en plus ça peut nous permettre de faire des liens pour le commerce ça sera très utile pour Erebor.

-Non, je refuse ça ! Dit Fili en se levant

Dis mit une main sur le bras de son fils pour qu'il se calme, mais ça ne marcha pas et l'énerva encore plus. Il se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit : "Et tu acceptes ça ?! Je viens d'arriver, on me dit que je suis héritier d'un royaume de nain que je suis moi aussi, et en plus faut que je me marie avec une étrangère"

Dis ne sut que répondre car elle aussi était contre la décision de Thorin de marier Fili aussi vite. Thorin se leva à son tour et dit : "Tu peux essayer de te trouver une femme si ça te fait plaisir mais ce n'est pas qu'une épouse que tu vas prendre, ça sera une reine pour ton royaume.

-Et si je veux juste prendre une épouse, dit Fili en colère

-Écoute, ne gâchons pas ce premier repas, tu pourras choisir toi-même ta femme, mais laisse moi te présenter les naines de bonnes famille, qui sait tu pourras peut-être y trouver ton Unique

-Unique, répéta Fili

-C'est quand ton trouve l'âme sœur, la personne avec qui on est sur de passer sa vie. Les nains n'en ont qu'une dans leur vie, c'est pour ça que certain finissent célibataire, répondit Dis

-Et papa c'était ton unique, demanda Kili qui voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme

-Oui mon cœur, répondit Dis en souriant d'un air nostalgique à son fils.

-J'accepte de rencontrer ces filles, répondit Fili, mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à me marier

-Ne fais pas comme-moi, dit Thorin, ne laisse pas celle ou celui que tu veux passer juste pour faire le contraire de ce qu'on te demande ou justement en essayant de trop bien faire

C'est sur ces paroles philosophique de la part du roi, que tout le monde repartit contemplé son assiette en réfléchissant. Le repas se termina dans le calme mais avec au-dessus de leur tête une légère tension.

Ah la la le célèbre caractère de la famille Durin, se dit Balin en riant

* * *

 **J'espère que l'explication vous aura plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est important pour moi :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;) et bonne suite de vacances**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre :)**  
 **Je ne suis pas en retard (on fait la fête) XD**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Après le repas Kili et Willah se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour discuter. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire.

Ils étaient installé sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre en discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout du repas qui avait été mouvementé. Willah commença en disant : "Et bien que d'émotions

-Je te le fais pas dire, répondit Kili

-Et pour toi comment ça s'est passé ton arrivée ici ?

-Et bien j'étais avec ma mère en train d'attendre que Fili rentre, tu te souviens il devait te faire des excuses

-Ah oui, je me souviens

-Bref, au bout d'un quart d'heure, une sorte d'énorme trou c'est formé dans notre plafond

-Comme nous, Fili a appelé ça un vortex

-Oui ça y ressemblait. Ensuite nous avons atterrit au milieu de la salle du trône. Ma mère était en pleure et a sauté dans les bras de mon oncle dès qu'elle l'a vu. Ensuite ils m'ont tout expliqué. Sauf que le problème c'est qu'il manquait Fili.

-Et moi j'étais avec lui

-Oui, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi en me disant ce que tu allais faire sans nous, vu que tu fais partie de notre famille

Willah sourit face à cette réplique et fut plus que touché. Kili continua : "Mais le lendemain, Thorin a reçu un message de Gandalf le magicien qui expliquait qu'il vous avait trouvé dans une auberge à côté de Bree et qu'il allait vous envoyez à Erebor. Je fus rassuré car j'ai appris que tu étais avec Fili, mais très inquiet

-Tu m'étonnes, y a des bêtes absolument affreuses ici, dit Willah en grimaçant de dégoût

-Je pensais plus au fait que vous vous soyez retrouvé rien que tous les deux, vous auriez put vous entre tuez

-Je dois bien avouer qu'il y a certaine fois je l'aurais bien tué, mais après on a sut faire la part des choses et s'entraider

-D'ailleurs je pense que c'est allé plus loin qu'une simple entraide, dit Kili en souriant

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, dit la jeune femme en rougissant

-Bah disons que tout à l'heure je ne serais pas rentrer, va savoir ce qu'il se serait passé

-Mais rien du tout, clama Willah

-Aller, tu peux me le dire à moi, dit Kili

-Je n'ai rien à dire, vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Dit Willah en se levant pour cacher son visage cramoisie

Elle repensa à ce qu'y avait bien faillit se passer tout à l'heure. Seraient-ils allés jusqu'au bout ? Va savoir. Rien qu'en repensant à son contact sur sa peau, Willah eu un frisson dans le dos.

Kili se leva pour la rejoindre et lui dit : "Je le vois bien qu'il te plaît, rien que tout à l'heure quand Thorin a dit que Fili devait se marier avec une naine inconnue, j'ai crue que tu allais casser ta fourchette

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Willah, je trouve juste ça injuste que Fili soit obligé de se marier, il est trop jeune !

Kili resta septique devant sa réponse mais ne dit rien.

Pourtant il demanda : "Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu vas rester ou tu vas partir ?

-Je ne sais pas... répondit Willah

La jeune femme se tourna vers la baie-vitrée et se mit à réfléchir à la question de Kili. Devait-elle rester ou partir ? Tout lui disait de rester, Kili et Dis sont sa famille et Fili est... bon elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était Fili pour le moment mais en tout cas c'était positif. Willah se tourna vers son meilleur ami et dit : "Je vais rester, je vous ai tous ici et je serais malheureuse de me retrouver seule là-bas.

-J'étais sur que tu dirais ça, répondit Kili en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Mais comment je vais faire ? Je ne suis pas une naine ?

-Oui, tu vas être considéré comme une demi-naine, dit Kili embêté

-Et c'est pas une bonne chose ?

-Tu vois Jon Snow dans Game Of Thrones

-Bien-sûr, répondit Willah avec les yeux brillant

-C'est un bâtard, et bien tu seras reconnu comme-ça...

-Quoi ?! dit Willah en sortant de son rêve avec le beau Snow

-Bah oui, ici ils font très attention à ne pas se mélanger. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu es une amie de la famille royale, alors tout le monde va te respecter. Et si ce n'est pas le cas j'irais leur casser la gueule, dit Kili en brandissant son poing en l'air

-Merci c'est adorable, dit Willah en embrassant la joue de Kili

-Bon, je te fais visiter le palais ? Demanda Kili

-Avec joie, répondit Willah en se levant du canapé

Les deux amis partirent pour une visite avec commentaire de la part de Kili et une série de "Ouaaah" enthousiaste de la part de Willah.

La jeune femme trouva le palais magnifique, même si une partie restait encore en travaux. Il était assez sobre et était très inspiré de la mode Moyen-Ageuse mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille. Durant la visite, Kili lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur ce monde : les différents peuples y habitant, la magie, les guerres et ainsi de suite. Ce fut beaucoup d'informations à retenir mais Willah les intégra avec plaisir voulant en connaître un maximum sur son nouveau monde.

Dans la visite, il devait faire une escale au niveau des terrains d'entraînements. Willah fut ravie et dit à Kili que comme-ça elle pourrait s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Kili lui sourit en lui disant que lui aussi avait choisit cette arme, mais qu'il maîtrisait quand même l'épée.

En arrivant sur le terrain pour l'entraînement aux épées, Kili donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Willah pour lui montrer un des hommes, ou nains, qui s'entraînait. C'était Fili. Il était encore torse nu, d'ailleurs Willah se dit qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps dans cette tenue pour son bien être psychologique, et se battait contre Dwalin. Willah resta scotché et l'observait de façon pas très discrète. Kili ria devant la tête de son ami et lui dit : "Et ne vient pas me dire que mon frère ne te plaît pas !"

Willah allait répondre mais elle fut stopper dans son élan quand elle entendit un petit groupe de naines glousser.

C'était la première fois que Willah voyait des naines, à part Dis mais elle s'était une exception à la règle. Elle les trouva très moche avec leur barbe et leur allure masculine. Willah se félicitait mentalement de ne pas avoir de barbe. Par contre, elles étaient en train de mater Fili ! Son Fili ! Enfin la personne avec qui elle avait fait tout un périple, se dit-elle.

Les naines étaient cinq, mais elle en vit une commencer à se détacher du reste du troupeau pour sûrement aller lui parler. Willah ne le supporta pas et couru presque pour aller rejoindre Fili qui avait finit de s'entraîner.  
En chemin elle vit que la naine s'était stoppé et regardait Willah très mal. La jeune femme s'en fichait d'être détesté de toutes les naines de la montagne, par contre elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire à Fili.  
Willah se stoppa devant lui et se racla la gorge. Le blond se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire charmeur. Willah se sentir rougir face à un tel sourire mais demanda : "Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu me donnes des cours d'épées car tu as du remarquer par toi-même que je suis plutôt mauvaise

-Pourquoi pas Kili, il sait aussi se battre à l'épée

-Et bien, ce n'est pas sa spécialité, il vient de me le dire. Et puis j'ai pus voir que tu te battais très bien, répondit Willah en bafouillant

-Pas de problème, dit Fili

Mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de le remercier, la prétendante qui voulait aller le voir accourait vers eux en disant : "Prince Fili ?

-Oui mademoiselle...

-Marina, dit celle-ci avec un grand sourire

-Enchanté, dit Fili en souriant à son tour

-De même, j'aimerais vous proposez une balade pour que nous puissions faire connaissance

-Avec plaisir mademoiselle Marina

-Et bien nous verrons à quel moment, quand nous pourrons parler seul à seul, dit Marina en jetant un regard accusateur à Willah

Marina partit laissant les deux jeunes tous les deux. Willah était très en colère contre Fili et lui dit : "Pourquoi tu as accepté ?

-Il faut que je fasse connaissance avec elle, pour mon oncle

Willah était toujours aussi furieuse et décida de partir sans jeter un regard à Fili. Le garçon la regarda partir trop content. "Alors comme-ça Willah est toujours jalouse des filles avec qui je "traîne"."

* * *

 **Maintenant le deuxième chapitre dela journée :)**

 **Un petite review pour la route ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Le dernier chapitre de la semaine, qui est une sorte de chapitre de transition...**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Le lendemain Fili et Kili étaient convoqué dans la salle de réunion. Aucuns des garçons ne savaient pourquoi, mais cela ressemblait trop à un conseil de guerre.

A peine arrivé, Thorin leur fit signe de s'asseoir, Fili à sa gauche et Kili à la gauche de son frère.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, le roi se leva et dit : "Mes amis, Seigneurs Nains de la Moria, Seigneur Elfe de bois Vert et Seigneur humain de LacVille, je vous ai convoqué ici pour vous parlez d'un fait grave. En effet, Gandalf le Gris, le magicien, nous a révélé d'étranges agissement de la part des orcs. Il a vue de ses propres yeux des troupes d'orcs se préparant au combat. Et à la tête de cette armée, Azog le profanateur, qui a juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin".

Fili et Kili se jetèrent un regard paniqué face à cette dernière réplique. Tout d'un coup Fili comprit pourquoi les orcs les coursaient. Ils devaient être au courant et avait décidé d'éliminer un des héritiers du trône.

Thorin lança un regard réconfortant aux garçons, du style : "Il tente de vous toucher, je le tue" et continua : "La première raison est sa place stratégique, d'après Gandalf un Nécromencien serait revenu et chargerait les orcs d'obtenir des places pratique afin de mieux attaquer la Terre du Milieu, c'est pour ça que je vous demande de vous battre à mes côtés afin de protéger cette partie de nos terres".

Tous les gens autour de la table se mirent à murmurer, réfléchissant à la proposition de Thorin. Le premier à se lever fut le cousin de ce dernier, Dain. Il sortit son marteau et le posa sur la table en criant : "Mon cousin, sache que jamais mon marteau ne chancellera tant que je combattrais avec toi"

Tous les autres nains assis à côté du lui se levèrent à leur tour et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect envers l'homme qui avait reconquit la montagne.

Ensuite se fut autour des hommes. Le Maître de LacVille, Bard, qui essayait tant bien que mal de reconstruire Dale, la ville de ses ancêtres, se leva à son tour et dit : "Mon épée est votre".

Les derniers furent les elfes. Thorin jubilait à entendre le roi qu'il méprisait le plus se coucher devant lui pour lui jurer une alliance. Thranduil se leva et sortit sa longue épée qu'il posa à son tour sur la table en disant : "Je vous aiderais" avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Fili se leva à son tour et posa sur la table son épée en disant : "Je te suivrais jusque dans la mort mon oncle".

Kili fit de même mais avec son arc, qui depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, ne le lâchait plus. Thorin sourit face à la détermination de ses neveux et baissa la tête en signe de respect.

En se rasseyant, Fili commença à douter. Il avait été prit dans l'adrénaline, mais il avait oublié un détail, il ne savait pas se battre. Et Kili non plus. Enfin si, un peu. Il pouvait se débrouiller contre quelques gobelins et un orc, ou apprendre à d'autre à tenir une épée, mais c'est tout. Jamais il n'aurait pensé aller sur un champ de bataille.

La réunion continua une bonne heure afin de mettre au point des stratégies et des rondes pour surveiller plus loin que la forêt.

Thorin fut ravie de la tournure des événements, même s'il ne doutait pas trop. Il était quand même le roi sous la montagne, celui qui avait battu un dragon.

Willah était assez fatigué et avait dormi une bande partie de la matinée. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver toute seule. A un détour d'un couloir, tout en mangeant un bout de pain, elle croisa Dis. Elle lui demanda où était passé les garçons, enfin surtout Kili, et la mère lui dit : "Ils ont été convoqué à une réunion, c'est normal, ils sont les héritiers".

Willah se rappela que les réunions se passaient dans la salle de réunion, c'est tout bête, et se souvint même où se trouvait la salle.

La jeune femme s'y rendit en se disant qu'elle attraperait les garçons à la fin de la réunion pour prendre un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. Mais elle arriva au début et fut surprise de voir que les portes n'étaient presque pas insonorisé. De ce fait, la jeune fille put entendre la totalité de la réunion. Willah n'en revenait pas. Ils allaient tous partir au combat et ces débiles de Fili et Kili avaient juré honneur à leur oncle. Elle commença à avoir très peur pour les garçons. Quand elle entendit que la réunion prenait fin, Willah fila en cuisine et ferait semblant de ne rien savoir, car elle avait bien entendu Thorin précisé que c'était secret. On verrait si un des garçons lui ferait assez confiance pour lui en parler.

Fili et Kili quittèrent la réunion. L'aîné avait le moral au plus bas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de jurer ça à son oncle, ils allaient tous les deux mourir.

Kili, lui, était toujours positif et cherchait des moyens de faire sourire son frère. Alors il choisit un sujet où il était sur que ça lui changerait les idées : "Tu es content de donner des cours à Willah ?

-Heu oui, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils

Kili lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes avec son coude en disant : "Faut pas être timide frangin

-Mais je ne suis pas timide, dit Fili offusqué

-En tout cas si tu lui fais le moindre mal tu auras à faire à moi

Fili rigola face à l'air semi-sérieux de son frère et lui dit qu'il devait le quitter. Fili devait se rendre à son entraînement avec Willah.

* * *

 **Chapitre assez court je vous l'accorde :/**

 **Enfin bref, je vous souhaite de bonnes fin, début, milieu de vacances (je ne sais pas du tout où en sont les zones A et B), et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Une petite review pour bien commencer le week-end ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances :) trop courte à mon goût ;)**

 **C'est un chapitre très court, mais le prochain est un peu plus long.**  
 **Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes lisent mon travail et prenne la peine de laisser un ptit commentaire.**

 **Bon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf Willah et son histoire ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Fili arriva pile poil à l'heure pour l'entraînement. Il était repassé à sa chambre pour se changer.

En attendant Willah, le jeune homme se mit à astiquer son épée pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Au bout de dix minutes, il vit Willah arrivé le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond se redressa et dit : "Tu es en retard ?

-Désolé

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Fili

-J'ai rencontré un homme charmant sur le chemin, il s'appelle Bard. C'est un humain de LacVille

-Je vois très bien qui c'est

Oui, Fili savait pertinemment qui s'était, il était au conseil et avait fait une alliance avec Thorin.

Fili lui demanda : "Et où tu l'as vu ?

-Et bien je me dirigeais vers les salles d'entraînements, sauf que je n'ai pas du tourner au bon endroit alors je me suis perdue. Heureusement je suis tombée sur cet homme qui m'a guidé jusqu'ici.

Fili n'était vraiment pas content d'entendre cette histoire. De quel droit cet humain parlait avec Willah. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit : "Elle ne t'appartiens pas". Il se répondit à lui-même en se disant : "Ah oui, c'est ce qu'on va voir..."

Fili lança une épée d'entraînement à Willah en lui disant qu'il fallait commencer. L'entraînement commença. C'était très dur pour Willah, il lui manquait les bases. Mais pour Fili se fut un jeu d'enfant de la désarmer, de la mettre au sol et ainsi de suite. C'était plus amusant de se battre avec elle qu'avec Dwalin la brute, se dit le blond.

Willah, elle, n'en pouvait plus. Elle finissait systématiquement au sol, avec Fili la bloquant et son épée à trois kilomètres d'elle. D'ailleurs cette situation l'énerva beaucoup.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat, Willah finit de nouveau au sol et Fili la plaqua avec son poids. Mais il ne se releva pas rapidement, comme il le faisait depuis le début. Cette fois-ci il resta sur elle, même se colla encore plus à elle. Willah fut surprise de se revirement de situation. Mais elle fut encore plus surprise quand Fili l'embrassa. C'était sauvage mais d'une douceur, c'était très bizarre. Willah mit quelque secondes à comprendre et lui rendit son baiser. Elle détacha ses mains de la poigne de Fili et les mit autour de son cou.

Fili continua à l'embrasser et remonta doucement vers son oreille. Il lui mordilla la lobe, et eu le droit à un petit gémissement de la part de la jeune femme. Fili lui chuchota d'une voix rauque et pleins de désirs : "Tu es à moi et pas à un stupide humain, tu m'entends".

Willah resta choqué devant ses paroles. Elle vit qu'il y avait un moyen de le retourner et saisit l'occasion.

Fili roula et finit sous Willah qui lui attrapa à son tour les poignets. Elle l'embrassa dans le coup et remonta tout doucement en mordillant certains endroits, comme le cou. Elle découvrit au passage que c'était une partie très sensible chez Fili. Willah fut prit dans le feu de l'action et alla même jusqu'à placer son genoux entre ses jambes pour remonter doucement vers la partie encore plus sensible de chez Fili. Elle lui susurra à l'oreille : "C'est valable dans les deux sens". Fili grogna de plaisir avec cette phrase et les sensations que lui prodiguait Willah.

La jeune fille se releva après un dernier baiser sauvage et partit en laissant au sol le garçon qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Willah très fière de son impression, partit en roulant des fesses, sachant très bien que le blond la regardait (ce qui était le cas) et sans se retourner.

* * *

 **Laissez une petite review et passez au suivant chapitre :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de la soirée/semaine :D**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Après son entraînement fort en émotion, Willah couru rejoindre Kili. Elle savait très bien où était son ami : dans les cuisines.  
Kili avait toujours eu un don pour la cuisine, mais il n'avait jamais osé aller plus loin. Maintenant il avait des très grandes cuisines pour lui tout seul et la possibilité de cuisiner toute la journée.

Willah repaira très vite le brun et s'assit face à son plan de travail. Kili était occupé à couper des fruits, pour sûrement faire une tarte.

Le garçon fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille et lui dit : "Alors ton entraînement ?

-C'était bien, dit Willah

-Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi cette tête ? Demanda Kili en reposant ses fruits

-Tu promets de ne pas te moquer, dit Willah en levant la tête vers lui

-Promis, dit Kili en mettant une main sur son cœur.

Willah ria face au regard déterminé de Kili. Oui, elle allait lui dire, comme elle lui disait toujours tout.

La jeune femme prit une inspiration et dit : "Tu as du remarquer qu'avec Fili on s'entendait mieux

-Oui, enfin plus que mieux je dirais, dit Kili en reprenant l'épluchage de ses fruits

-Et bien, pendant l'entraînement, on s'est comment dire, embrassé...

-Quoi ?! Dit Kili en posant son couteau définitivement et en allant s'asseoir à côté de Willah

-Tu as très bien compris

-J'étais sur qu'un jour vous vous sauteriez dessus, dit Kili en rigolant

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle

-Bon allez raconte moi, dit Kili

-Bah on s'entraînait, et un moment Fili est resté sur moi

-Ouh la la c'est chaud

-Tais-toi, dit Willah, bref, il m'a embrassé et m'a dit à l'oreille que je lui appartenais

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'il était jaloux parce que je venais de lui parler d'un homme que j'avais rencontré dix minutes plus tôt et qui m'avais conduis jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, je m'étais perdu

-Oh la coquine

-Mais tu vas arrêter, bref, j'ai réussi à retourner la partie et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris je lui ai dit que c'était valable dans les deux sens.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

-Rien

-Rien ? Dit Kili intrigué

-Oui, disons que je me suis un peu emballé... dit Willah en rougissant

-Ça a dut être assez cochon pour que tu rougisses comme-ça

-Bein je ne sais pas mais il avait l'air content, dit Willah en repensant au grognement de plaisir de Fili, mais je vais te passer les détails

-Trop gentille, dit Kili en faisant la grimace, et c'est pour ça que tu es perturbé ?

-Et bien en faites je ne sais pas trop quoi pensé de cette relation

-Il te plaît ?

-Oui je crois, dit Willah en souriant

-Tu lui plaît ?

-J'espère...

-Et bien il va falloir que tu réagisses vite avant qu'il ne te passe sous le nez parce que c'est ce soir qu'il doit rencontrer toutes ses prétendantes et peut-être choisir sa future femme.

-Déjà ?!

-Oui, Thorin veut que ça soit rapide

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il veut que Fili est des descendants assuré pour si jamais...

-Jamais il meurt au combat, termina Willah en baissant la tête

-Oui, répondit Kili sans sourire, mais tu peux encore l'avoir, nous allons te faire à tomber

-C'est gentil, mais je vais me charger de moi toute seule, je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as essayé de m'aider pour m'habiller, mon rendez-vous a été une catastrophe, dit Willah en riant

-Oui bah le mec était un crétin de toute façon, répondit Kili en tirant la langue.

C'était enfin l'heure du grand banquet des prétendantes de Fili. Willah n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller, mais Kili avait insisté en disant qu'ils pourraient toujours renverser de la bière sur celle qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Willah avait rit, mais ce rire était à moitié sincère car elle était beaucoup trop stressé. Cependant elle avait quand même voulu faire un effort. Alors, Willah avait fait le tour de son placard et avait sorti plusieurs robes. Elle avait finalement opté pour une robe bleu marine avec des chaussures à petit talon. C'est Dis qui s'était chargé de sa coiffure. Elle lui avait fait un assortiment de tresse plus compliqué les unes que les autres. Willah avait mit un peu de maquillage et s'était senti prête pour y aller.

En arrivant, la première chose que fit la jeune fille fut de regarder autour d'elle pour voir comment étaient les autres naines. Willah leur ressemblait presque, à quelques différence, la jeune femme n'avait ni barbe ni bijoux imposant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, se dit-elle, elle n'a pas besoins de ça. Fili était plus loin et parlait avec Kili. Ce premier avait revêtu un costume très simple dans les tons marrons. Depuis le départ de l'aventure, sa barbe avait bien poussé, et il avait décidé de se faire deux tresses dans sa moustache. Willah trouva ça un peu bizarre mais il restait quand même très beau.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers elle et Fili dit d'une voix enjôleuse : "Tu es très belle »

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ta moustache ?

-C'est une tradition naine, quand la barbe est longue, on fait des tresses dedans, et mon oncle était content que j'ai enfin mes premières tresses, tu aimes ?

-ça va, ça te donne un air de viking, dit Willah en riant

-C'est ça qui est merveilleux, dit Fili en riant à son tour.

Thorin fit son entrée dans la salle. Tout le monde se baissa face au tueur de dragon. Le roi expliqua : "Nous allons nous mettre à table, et mon neveu fera la connaissance de vos filles durant le repas ».

Les nains de bonnes familles se précipitèrent, mais de façon distingué, vers les places les plus proche du prince héritier.

Thorin trônait sur la table, et à sa gauche il y avait Fili, et à la gauche du blond, il y avait Kili et à sa propre gauche, Willah.

Quand Thorin s'assit, tout le monde suivit et le festin put commencer.

Durant le repas, le roi présenta la première prétendante, mais Fili arrêta son oncle et lui dit : "J'aimerais dire quelque chose

-Vas-y, dit Thorin

Fili se leva et demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Il commença : "Je suis dans ce monde depuis presque un an. Ça a été difficile pour moi de m'adapter, je vous remercie donc d'être aussi patient. Mais, il y a une personne sans qui je ne serais peut-être même pas là aujourd'hui, qui m'a accompagné durant ce long périple à travers la Terre du Milieu. Cette personne est très importante pour moi, et je souhaite la garder à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Comme me la dit mon oncle : "ne laisse pas celle ou celui que tu veux passer juste pour faire le contraire de ce qu'on te demande ou justement en essayant de trop bien faire". Et je ne l'a laisserai pas passer. Donc, Willah, si tu veux bien de moi, je serais heureux de t'avoir comme femme ».

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle. Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Willah resta, la fourchette à la main, sans oser bouger. Elle avait ouvert la bouche quand elle avait compris de qu'il parlait exactement et était resté dans cette position.

Kili vit que son ami beuguait, mais elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage, alors le prince brun dit en souriant : "Je pense que c'est oui Fili "

Un énorme capharnaüm commença dans la salle. Tous les parents des prétendantes se relevaient pour faire part de leur opinion. La majorité était contre cette idée, ils ne pouvaient accepter qu'une fille qui n'était pas de bonne famille, mais en plus qui était demi-naine, puisse devenir la femme de l'héritier du trône d'un des plus grand royaume nain.

Devant tout ce remue ménage Thorin se leva et demanda le silence en criant dans sa langue natal, le kuzdhul. Tout le monde reprit sa place, et Thorin put s'exprimer : "La loi naine est très claire, si le futur roi trouve une femme, son Unique, il a tous les droits de l'épouser, enfin si cette dernière est d'accord"

Willah comprit que c'était pour elle le moment de se faire entendre, alors elle se leva et dit : "Oui, j'accepte Fili »

Tous les convives se relevèrent pour se remettre à débattre sur la future reine. C'était très agaçant et aucuns voulaient changer d'avis.

Au bout de cinq minutes de débats, Thorin décida de mettre un terme au repas, les parents étaient bien trop énervé pour continuer à manger dans le calme. Le roi pouvait comprendre, il avait fait venir de nombreuses familles d'un peu partout, pour qu'au final Fili choisisse une fille qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Mais bon, au fond il était content que le jeune homme est trouvé quelqu'un.

Fili, Kili et Willah quittèrent la réception discrètement, abandonnant leur oncle à tous les parents mécontents.

Ils étaient tous mort de rire en repensant à la tête des parents quand Fili avait fait son annonce et quand Willah avait répondu positivement.

Au bout de quelques couloirs, Willah et Fili finirent pas se prendre la main et à se lancer des petits sourires coquins.

Voyant ça, Kili décida de s'éclipser en bafouillant une excuse bidon sur une tarte qui devait être bien cuite maintenant.

* * *

 **Voilà, à la semaine prochaine, mais n'oubliez pas, une petite revew (même trois mots) ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,

Hier soir, cette nuit et ce matin, plus de 120 personnes sont mortes…

Des gens se battant pour leur « Dieu » ont décidé de tuer sans pitié de pauvres innocents, voulant juste passer un vendredi soir normal.

Mais non, ces tueurs, barbares, assassins, ont gâché des vies, en se cachant derrière leur religion !

Jamais dans une religion il n'a été question de guerre ! Il ne faut pas déformer les propos des prophètes !

Je vous demande juste de faire attention à ne pas confondre ces meurtriers sans foi, donc sans "Dieu", avec les _vrais_ musulmans, qui ne sont pas des assassins. Faites attention à ne pas faire d'amalgames et si quelqu'un en fait à côté de vous, reprenez-le, je vous en pris, car c'est à cause de ça que les musulmans sont injuriés (comme j'ai pu le voir après l'attentat du Charlie Hebdo).

En tout cas, j'espère que vos familles et vous êtes en sécurité et que tout le monde se porte bien

Ne sortez pas dans les rues de Paris pour le moment (mais ça vous devez le savoir) et j'espère que cette stupide « guerre » s'arrêtera vite…

 **Pray For Paris**

 **Une pensée pour tous les morts et blessés durant cette longue nuit du 13 novembre 2015 et que cette année se stoppe vite**

PS : Je décide de ne pas publier durant le deuil national (3 jours), pour que nous puissions tous nous concentrer sur ce qui se passe. Je veux pouvoir reprendre cette fic en pensant que le pire est derrière nous (en l'espérant très fort en tout cas). Je suis désolée mais je suis extrêmement bouleversée par ce qui se passe...


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je reviens enfin sur le site, reprenant le rythme. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est très court et je tiens à préciser que c'est un lemon ;) Pour ce qui ne veulent pas le lire, il n'a pas un impact important sur l'intrigue de l'histoire.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que c'est le premier lemon que j'ai écris (bien avant _Mon Meilleur ami_ qui est une de mes OS) donc soyez gentil-les**

 **En tout cas bonne lecture à tou(te)s :)**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Fili avait vu son frère partir, mais l'avez laissé faire, car lui avait déjà des idées de ce qui allait se passer. Il attrapa Willah par la taille et la colla à lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes en enfonçant sa langue. Ils commencèrent une bataille de langues pour savoir lequel était le plus fort à ce jeu là. Fili ondula du bassin pour faire sentir à Willah combien il l'a désirait.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre tout en s'embrassant, se caressant.

Willah commença à se déshabiller, mais Fili lui prit les mains et la déshabilla lui-même.

Ce fut la robe qui partit la première, suivit des chaussures. Il l'allongea sur le lit et embrassa son ventre. Il traça des cercles avec sa langue, et remonta jusque dans le coup.

Willah détachait la chemise de Fili pendant que celui-ci commençait à lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Fili malaxa le sein gauche de la jeune femme tout en mordillant le téton du droit. La jeune femme du retenir un gémissement en se mordant les lèvres.

La chemise du blond vola dans la chambre, avec ses chaussures et son pantalon.

Fili se chargea d'enlever la culotte de Willah. Il donna un coup de langue sur sa partie intime et prit un malin plaisir à sentir Willah trembler de désir sous ses doigts. D'ailleurs, il lui en enfonça un puis deux et se mit à lui lécher son bouton de chair rose. Willah ne put retenir de mettre ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et les lui caresser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Fili eu le droit à ce qu'il attendait, un gémissement de la part de Willah. Il eu un sourire et remonta vers elle. La jeune femme saisit l'occasion pour le retourner. Fili dit en rigolant : "Ça devient une habitude dis-moi"

Willah ne répondit qu'avec un grand sourire, elle voulait aussi qu'il ai du plaisir. Ses mains firent le tour de son torse, et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son entre-jambe. Willah l'agrippa en main et commença à faire un long va-et-vient. Fili émit un grognement de plaisir et roula même des hanches pour avoir plus de contact. Willah voyait bien que le blond voulait plus, alors elle se baissa et prit l'intégralité de son membre en bouche.

Cette fois-ci ce fut autour de Fili de mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de Willah, mais c'était pour lui donner un rythme, car elle allait beaucoup trop lentement pour son propre bien-être. En le lâchant, Willah lécha toute la longueur du pénis de son futur amant, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire plus car Fili la prit et se rallongea sur elle. Il la pénétra tout doucement. Elle avait voulu jouer avec lui, maintenant c'était à lui, se dit-il en riant.

Il fit quelques mouvements de bassin lent. Willah lui dit : "Va plus vite

-Dit le moi

-Quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimes...

-Je t'aime Fili, répondit Willah en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Fili commença à accélérer le mouvement, en tapant toujours plus loin dans Willah. La jeune femme sentait que l'orgasme allait arriver. Fili continua son mouvement si fort, que le lit suivit et tapa dans le mur au rythme des coups de bassin du jeune homme. Pour ne pas défaillir et hurler son plaisir des les premiers coups, Willah griffait le dos de Fili en se mordant la lèvres.

Mais, elle ne fut pas assez résistante et jouit. Elle jouit fort et se resserra autour du membre de Fili. Ce geste donna encore plus de sensation au blond et dut donner deux coups de bassin avant de jouir à son tour dans un rail de contentement.

Fili s'écrasa sur Willah, doucement. Il se releva sur ses coudes, mort de fatigue et dit : "Moi aussi je t'aime"

Willah sourit et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux, plus tendre et fort en sentiment qu'avant.

Fili roula sur le côté et la prit dans ses bras. Les deux nouveaux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **On passe au deuxième chapitre de la semaine :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, plus long :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Willah se réveilla tout doucement. Elle se sentait bien, même très bien, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Cependant, elle fut surprise par un geste, un mouvement. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Fili. Bon, c'est normal, ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble. Sauf que là, ils étaient totalement nu.

Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Les baisers, les caresses, sa bouche sur son intimité, la sienne sur celle de Fili, leur corps unis. Willah ne put retenir un frisson de désir en repensant à ses scènes et se rapprocha un peu plus du blond.

C'est ce moment que choisit le garçon pour se réveiller. Il était dans le gaz et mit un moment avant d'émerger. Quand ce fut le cas, il se pencha vers Willah, l'embrassa doucement et lui dit : "Ça va ma future femme ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Willah rougit, se remémorant le moment où Fili était en train de la prendre. Elle finit par répondre : "Oui très bien, et toi ?

-C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie, dit-il en se jetant sur ses lèvres

Willah ria devant son côté "guimauve" et répondit très vite à son baiser.

Ils restèrent un certain temps au lit, parlant de tout et de rien. Mais Willah avait un sujet de conversation qu'elle n'osait pas vraiment abordé, en fait, elle ne voulait pas de réponse. Mais il le fallait, il fallait qu'elle est cette réponse malgré tout : "Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute, dit Fili en souriant

-Voilà, j'ai entendu votre réunion de guerre

-Ah...

-Et je voulais savoir si ça allait vraiment avoir lieu

-Normalement oui

-Non !

-Si, Thorin a demandé aux autres chefs de venir avec nous

-Et vous aussi ?

-Tu as suivi toute la réunion ?

-Oui

-Alors tu sais déjà la réponse

Willah ne répondit pas et tourna la tête. Elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer, mais Fili lui prit la joue et dit : "Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai appris à me battre, mon oncle nous donne des cours de combat depuis que nous sommes enfants pour si jamais notre retour à Erebor se faisait.

-Je veux venir

-Il en est hors de question, tu ne sais pas te battre

-Je vais apprendre

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, dit Fili en se levant

-Je ne vais pas te laisser partir à la guerre tout seul, dit Willah en s'asseyant dans le lit

-Et tu penses que je te laisse le choix, je refuse que tu risques ta vie

Fili s'habilla, assez rapidement, il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation. Il se tourna vers Willah qui boudait, elle était toujours toute nue et avait la couverture qui ne cachait plus que son intimité. Fili eu des idées cochonnes en la voyant ainsi, mais il devait partir.

La jeune femme lui faisait toujours la tête vu son regard noir quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais quand il commença son baiser, elle lui répondit presque instantanément.

Willah prit une décision quand Fili ferma la porte. Elle allait prendre des cours et prouverait à Fili qu'elle pouvait venir pour l'aider.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et fila à la salle d'entraînement.

Arrivé là-bas, Willah alla chercher une épée, mais n'était pas très alaise, c'était la seule femme et tous les hommes la regardaient. Heureusement pour elle, Kili vint la voir. Il avait son arc en main et lui demanda : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre !

-Je croyais que c'était Fili qui le faisait, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil

-Non, il ne veut plus et refuse que je vous aide pour la guerre

-Qui t'en a parlé ? Dit Kili en ouvrant de grand yeux sous la surprise

-J'ai tout entendu durant votre réunion, et je veux vous aider

-Willah, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Fili va me tuer et...

-S'il te plaît

Willah lui fit des yeux de chiot et Kili ne put refuser plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pu gagner face à son amie quand elle lui faisait cette tête.

Les deux amis allèrent dans un coin reculé de la salle pour ne pas que Fili les trouvent. Kili commença par l'épée et remarqua assez vite qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Willah la remercia et lui dit que c'était grâce à Fili. Le brun se mit à rire en disant : "Ah parce que vous travailliez vraiment pendant les entraînements ?

-Oui, dit Willah en lui tirant la langue, mais je n'étais pas très douée

Kili ria de plus belle et fit recommencer l'entraînement.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Kili décida de passer à l'art du tir à l'arc, car pour lui s'était un art. Willah avait déjà des bases dans ce domaine ce fut donc plus facile. Mais au moment où elle allait tirer sa première flèches, la jeune fille se fit stopper dans son mouvement. Elle se tourna rapidement, pensant se trouver face à un Fili très en colère. Mais, elle ne trouva qu'une vieille naine avec une robe de bonne sœur. La femme la regardait comme si Willah avait fait le pire des affronts. La femme arracha l'arc des mains de la jeune fille et lui dit : "Ça va faire une heure que je vous cherche ! Et je vous trouve en train de pratiquer le tir à l'arc

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Willah qui ne comprenait plus rien

-Je suis Dame Lis, je suis là pour vous apprendre à devenir une future reine et pas une guerrière, répondit Dame Lis en jetant l'arc à terre

La femme prit Willah par le bras et la traîna hors de l'enceinte d'entraînement. La jeune femme lança un regard de détresse à son ami, mais celui-ci la salua de la main tout en étouffant un rire. Kili savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Sa mère lui en avait parlé, et lui avait dit à quel points cette femme était flippante quand elle était en colère.

Dame Lis les emmena dans la salle du trône où il y avait Thorin et Fili en train de discuter. Elle s'avança et dit : "Je l'ai enfin trouvé, elle était aux salles d'entraînements avec le Prince Kili »

Fili jeta un regard noir à Willah qui trouva tout d'un coup le tapis très intéressant. Thorin continua en disant : "Et bien vous pouvez commencer son éducation

-Éducation ? Demanda Willah en se concentrant sur la conversation

-Oui, il faut bien que vous appreniez à devenir une reine, car un jour Fili sera Roi, répondit Dame Lis.

Willah lança un regard de détresse à Fili, mais celui-ci était toujours en colère contre la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas écouté. D'ailleurs il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, comme-ça quelqu'un la surveillera pendant la journée et lui la nuit, se dit-il dans un sourire pervers.

Dame Lis reprit Willah par le bras et l'emmena dans une pièce voisine à celle du trône. Elle l'a fit s'asseoir sur une chaise devant des couverts.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était avec cette Dame Lis. Mais elle n'avait rien d'une Dame, plus un monstre qu'il faut mettre en cage. Willah en avait marre et était fatigué. Dame Lis lui avait apprit l'histoire des nains. C'était intéressant, mais pas de cette façon. Elle lui faisait répété toutes les informations ou lui posait des questions très précises sur des textes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Et dès que celle-ci avait tord, elle avait le droit à un coup de règle sur la tête. Maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau tapait à l'intérieur. Après elle dut apprendre à bien se tenir à table : "Digne d'une future reine" disait Dame Lis. Willah riait devant toutes ses règles, elle avait déjà mangé avec des nains et ce n'était pas exactement comme-ça qu'ils se conduisaient dans ce genre de situation. Mais elle écouta, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Thorin qui était déjà très gentil d'accepter leur mariage vu la rébellion qu'il y avait eu à la déclaration de Fili. Cependant, Willah avait envie d'encastrer la tête de Dame Lis dans son assiette. Cette femme la regardait de haut, comme-ci elle ne méritait pas son attention. Bon, elle n'était pas très bien considéré au palais, car c'était une "demi-naine" et avait put remarquer que les nains n'aimaient pas ça. C'est pour ça aussi que Willah redoublait d'effort pour apprendre, c'était aussi pour que les nains d'Erebor n'est pas honte d'elle. Dame Lis se mit en face de la jeune femme et lui dit : "Vous savez que vous devez être pure pour notre prince

-Pure ? Demanda Willah intriguée

-Oui, être vierge

-Oh, dit Willah en rougissant

-Vous l'êtes ?

-Je pense que cela ne vous regarde pas, dit Willah

Dame Lis se pencha sur la jeune fille et leva un sourcil méprisant en disant : "J'en parlerais avec le roi Thorin, il doit être au courant que son neveu et héritier va épouser une traînée

-Non mais je ne vous permet pas ! Je ne suis pas une traînée et d'où je viens il n'y a pas de problème à coucher avec quelqu'un avant le mariage

-Et j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous venez ?! Un endroit où plus personne n'a le sens des responsabilité et de l'honneur !

-Sûrement, mais j'en suis parti pour venir dans cette montagne que je sais pleine de "responsabilité" et "d'honneur", essaya de rattraper Willah mais avec une pointe d'ironie

Dame Lis n'ajouta rien à ce sujet mais se contenta de bafouiller quelques mots dans sa barbe, qu'elle avait, et de continuer à fixer Willah.

A la fin de sa leçon, Dame Lis lui apprit à dire au revoir à un roi ou autre noble. Willah essaya d'abréger ça rapidement pour aller rejoindre Fili.

Quand se fut fait, la jeune femme couru dans les couloirs et rentra dans Kili, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit : "Alors c'était comment ?

-Horrible, d'ailleurs je m'empresse d'aller rejoindre Fili pour le tuer.

-Pas de problème, mais essaye d'être discrète parce qu'après tu vas avoir quelques problèmes avec mon oncle, dit Kili en riant

-Je te fais confiance pour me couvrir, répondit Willah en faisant un clin d'œil

Kili laissa passer Willah et celle-ci continua sa folle course dans les couloirs. Elle entra enfin dans la chambre et vit Fili sortir de la salle de bain. Il devait sûrement revenir de son entraînement. Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'avança vers elle en l'embrassant. Il lui demandant : "Alors c'était comment avec Dame Lis ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais très bien que c'était horrible !

-Ah oui, et vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Fili en l'embrassant dans le cou

-Et bien, elle m'a appris à manger, l'histoire des nains et m'a demandé si j'étais encore vierge !

-Et tu lui a dit quoi, dit Fili en redressant la tête

-Je lui ai dit que ça la regardait pas, mais elle a voulu en parler à ton oncle. J'ai tenté un truc en lui disant que là d'où je viens c'est normal ».

Fili ria tout en continuant à embrasser le cou de Willah. Celle-ci se laissa faire, car après une telle journée, elle avait bien le droit à du réconfort.

Le blond l'embrassa langoureusement, et lui dit : "Et que puis-je faire pour remonter le moral de ma future femme

-Hum, dit Willah en réfléchissant, j'ai ma petite idée en tête, finit par dire la jeune fille en souriant

Fili comprit et coucha la jeune femme sur le lit. Il l'embrassa tout en descendant. Il défit la robe de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'en sous-vêtement. Willah décida à son tour de déshabiller son amant et futur époux, pour pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle défit sa tunique et lui caressa le torse jouant avec les quelques poils qui le parsemaient. Fili descendit doucement sur son ventre provoquant des frissons chez Willah et d'une main habile, lui retira sa dernière barrière devant son intimité. Quand ce fut fait, le jeune homme fit un grand sourire à Willah, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et descendit jusqu'à la partie sensible de la jeune femme.

Elle ne put retenir son orgasme, Fili avait bien réussit son coup et il était très fier de lui. Il remonta vers Willah et lui sourit de nouveau. La jeune femme se sentait totalement détendu et oublia presque les tourments de Dame Lis. Le blond se posa à côté d'elle et lui dit : "Alors ça va mieux ?

-Oui, dit Willah en souriant à son tour

Fili se releva et commença à remettre sa tunique. Willah se mit derrière lui et le câlina en lui susurrant à l'oreille : "Attends, laisse moi aussi te faire plaisir »

Fili se retourna vers Willah, l'embrassa légèrement, sans approfondir. Willah trouva ça bizarre et lui dit avec une pointe d'humour : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux déjà plus de moi ?"

-C'est pas ça... dit Fili dont le sourire avait totalement quitté le visage.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Dis-moi Fili ? Tu peux tout me dire

-Nous partons demain

-Comment ça, dit Willah intrigué

-Nous partons au front demain

-Quoi ?! Déjà ! Dit Willah en se relevant

Fili se leva à son tour et alla dans la salle de bain afin de prendre un bain. Mais Willah l'arrêta sur le chemin et lui dit : "Où tu vas comme-ça ?!

-Prendre un bain, c'est mon dernier avant longtemps

-Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon, dit Fili en se dirigeant à nouveau dans la salle de bain

-Nous aurions pu profiter l'un de l'autre plus longtemps

A ces mots, Fili se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Willah qui se voulait rassurant et dit : "Viens, prenons ce bain ensemble, nous profiterons tous les deux. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi avant de partir ».

Willah bouda quelques minutes, le temps que son cerveau intègre l'information : Fili part au combat, il ne reviendra peut-être pas et toi tu lui fais la tête durant votre dernière soirée.

La jeune femme suivit alors son amant en priant pour que cette nuit ne soit pas la dernière.

* * *

 **Voilà :D**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, c'est très sympa ;)**

 **PS : Allez lire _Outlander_ de Diana Gabaldon ou voir la série (avec Graham McTavish qui est Dwalin dans The Hobbit), on peut la trouver en VOSTFR, je suis sûre que le beau Jaimie va vous faire craquer ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée**

 **Enfin bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

C'était le grand jour. Celui du combat. Fili était encore dans la chambre, il se préparait avec son frère. Willah était sortit pour aller chercher des gâteaux pour remonter le moral. Quand elle revint devant la porte, elle ne fit pas de bruit et écouta la conversation des frères : "Fili, nous n'allons jamais revenir

-Mais si mon frère, je te le promets

-C'est notre premier vrai combat et il démarre dans une guerre violente contre des monstres qui veulent absolument éteindre notre lignée.

-Kili, arrête de te faire du mal. Écoute, il faut que tu restes fort, au moins pour Willah, sinon elle ne nous laissera jamais partir

-Tu as raison, mais Fili s'il n'y a qu'un de nous qui revient

-Alors il faut que l'on se promette de prendre soins de maman et Willah si jamais un de nous y reste

-D'accord

Les deux frères se serrèrent dans les bras, et Willah ne rentra dans la chambre qu'après avoir été sûre que leur conversation était bien finit.

La jeune femme entra en souriant pour ne pas montrer sa détresse. Son amant et son meilleur ami se jetaient dans la gueule du loup, et ça c'était très dure pour Willah.

Kili et Fili sourirent aussi à Willah même si les jeunes hommes avaient envie de relâcher leur petit déjeuné. Ils refusèrent donc les gâteaux qu'étaient aller chercher Willah, ne pouvant rien avaler de solide.

Au bout de 10 minutes de silence où les garçons terminaient de se préparer, Thorin vint dans leur chambre, plus majestueux que jamais. Il avait Orcrist à la ceinture et deux autres lames à la main. Il s'avança vers ses neveux et leur dit : "Mais cher neveu, nous allons partir en guerre et je suis très fier de vous avoir à mes côtés".

A cette réplique, Willah leva les yeux au ciel, non mais franchement, ils allaient peut-être mourir et c'est ce qui leur disaient. Cependant, les deux frères étaient très heureux et fier d'entendre ça de la bouche de leur oncle.

Thorin s'avança vers Fili et lui dit : "Voici ton épée, elle te portera chance grâce au pouvoir de Mahal, elle a été forgé pour toi et simplement pour toi. Elle est à double tranchant comme tu nous a prouvé que tu étais ambidextre.

Thorin se tourna vers Kili et lui dit : "Et voici ton épée, qui te portera à ton tour chance grâce au pouvoir de Mahal. Mais pour toi, j'ai autre chose, cet arc confectionné exprès pour ta taille. Je ne sais pas s'il te servira durant le corps à corps, mais si jamais tu vois un de tes amis en danger, il pourra toujours être utile.

Les deux frères remercièrent leur oncle chaleureusement. Mais Thorin n'avait pas finit, cependant ce ne fut pas une bonne nouvelle : "Nous devons partir maintenant les garçons, dites au revoir à Willah et à votre mère "

La jeune femme se leva et prit les deux garçons dans ses bras en leur murmurant se rester en vie et que s'ils ne revenaient pas, ça chaufferait pour eux. Fili et Kili rirent, et le dernier se détacha de l'étreinte pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux amants. Willah et Fili s'embrassèrent, comme-ci leurs vies en dépendaient. Quand le baiser prit fin, ils étaient essoufflés et Willah refusait de le lâcher. C'est Kili qui prit son frère avec lui en disant dans un sourire : "Ne le tue pas maintenant, nous en avons encore besoins "

Willah sourit à son tour et prit dans ses bras Kili. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qui partait, mais son frère. Son frère et son amour partaient. Ça arracha une partie du cœur de Willah de penser que peut-être elle allait se retrouver totalement seule.

Thorin pressa un peu les jeunes, la bataille n'attendait pas.

Quand ils furent tous parti, Willah se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires qui l'avaient accompagné durant leur aventure pour venir à Erebor. Au bout de dix minutes d'intense recherche, elle tomba enfin dessus. Dire qu'elle l'avait oublié durant tout ce temps. L'anneau.

Willah avait un plan, et il était plutôt simple dans sa tête, mais en réalisation, il demandait un peu plus de courage. La jeune femme voulait mettre une armure et l'anneau, et partir sur le champ de bataille afin de surveiller ses amis pour qui ne leur arrive rien.

L'armure fut plutôt facile à trouver, tout le palais était encombré d'armes et autres matériaux permettant de défendre sa vie. Willah prit même un arc, car comme l'avait dit Thorin un peu plus tôt : " si jamais tu vois un de tes amis en danger, il pourra toujours être utile".

Un groupe de soldat passa devant elle, alors Willah profita de l'occasion pour se joindre au rang, même si elle n'était pas visible.

Les soldats nains se mettaient à marcher pour rejoindre le lieu du combat. La marche dura plusieurs minutes, et Willah se demanda comment elle allait retrouver Fili et Kili dans se foutoir.

En arrivant sur le champ de bataille Willah commença à regretter son choix. Les nains, les elfes et les hommes étaient tous entassé et criaient, en Khuzdul pour les nains. Willah repéra Thorin, le Roi Elfe et Bard, sur des chevaux. Mais aucunes traces des garçons. Willah pensa qu'ils ne devaient pas être loin de leur oncle.

Toujours invisible, Willah essaya comme elle pouvait de rejoindre les garçons, mais malheureusement pour elle, les rois sonnèrent l'attaque. Toutes les troupes commencèrent à charger sur l'ennemi qui faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Willah cru mourir sur place quand elle vit que les rois nains, elfes et humains allaient aussi se battre. Elle comprit alors que les combats n'étaient pas comme chez elles et que même les nobles allaient se battre.

Dans la panique, Willah n'avait pas vu venir l'orc qui fonçait sur elle, épée levée. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se baissa, mains sur la tête, pensant naïvement que cela la protégerait du coup.

Mais rien ne vint. Willah ouvrit les yeux doucement et se rendit compte que l'orc avait attaqué le soldat derrière elle, parce qu'elle était invisible. La jeune femme se traita mentalement d'idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

En se relevant, elle constata qu'autour d'elle ce n'était que sang et violence. Doucement, Willah avança sur le champ de bataille, évitant comme elle pouvait les flèches et les armes des deux camps, car même si personne ne pouvait la voir, elle pouvait recevoir les coups.

Tout en courant, Willah regarda autour d'elle. La jeune femme retint un haut le cœur en voyant le corps d'un homme qui avait été violemment tailladé de coup. Elle pouvait distinguer les organes vitaux descendre le long du corps. Willah se concentra de nouveau sur sa course et redoubla d'effort pour ne pas s'évanouir face à tant d'horreur.

Au milieu du champ, elle vit ses amis, se battant corps et âmes pour défendre leur vie. Willah se mit dans un coin moins en avant puis prit son arc en main. Elle décida d'abattre tous les orcs qui pouvaient s'approcher d'un peu trop près des Durin. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Willah n'avait plus de flèches et était obligé de se lancer à son tour dans la bataille pour donner des coups traites aux ennemis. Cependant, la jeune femme était coupée dans sa course pour les rejoindre quand elle vit au loin un orc pâle. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était celui qui les avait poursuivi après leur passage dans la montagne des gobelins, celui dont Thorin avait parlé, celui qui voulait à tout pris la mort de la lignée Durin. Apparemment, tout le monde avait remarqué la venu d'Azog. L'orc pâle sauta lourdement sur le champ de bataille et fonça directement sur Fili. Willah ne pouvait plus bouger, contrairement à Thorin et Dwalin qui coururent vers le jeune homme voulant lui porter secours. Mais des orcs leur tombèrent dessus et leur coupèrent la route. Willah remarqua aussi que Kili était occupé avec un autre orc. Fili était donc seul face à Azog qui était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Voyant que le combat allait se finir en bain de sang pour le blond, Willah courut encore plus vite, passant entre les orcs barrant la route à Thorin et Dwalin. Elle sortit son épée et frappa le plus fort possible. Mais c'est à peine si Azog remarqua le coup. Il était protégé par une armure et sa peau était épaisse. Willah ne pouvait rien faire face à lui. Mais ce n'était pas important pour elle, car la jeune femme tentait, de se retenir de crier le nom de son amant, de lui ordonner de s'enfuir, de rester en vie. Willah se mit à chercher autour d'elle un épée qui pourrait être plus puissante que la sienne qui était trop légère. Elle finit enfin par tomber sur l'épée parfaite. Quand elle l'a prit, Willah entendit Kili crier le nom de son frère. Willah vit Fili à terre, Azog au-dessus de lui, prêt à lui porter le coup de grâce. Fili résistait pour ne pas tomber directement, en essayant vainement de récupérer son épée tombé à quelques mètres de lui. Azog ria, un rire gras qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, mais n'eut pas le temps de la baisser. Willah venait de sauter littéralement sur l'orc pâle qui ne comprit pas d'où venait cette puissance invisible.

Azog tomba à terre et son bras se découpa mystérieusement. Il vit Thorin accourir vers son neveu, qui s'était évanouie sous l'effort. Le roi sous la montagne s'avança vers l'orc qui souriait comme un fou. Ça y est, s'était la fin, Thorin allait terminer le travail qu'avait déjà commencé la force invisible.

En arrivant, Thorin remarqua le bras manquant de son adversaire de toujours, mais passa vite à autre chose, il devait d'abord tuer le salopard qui avait obligé toute sa famille à partir. Thorin lui porta le coup de grâce avec l'impression qu'il venait de terminer un des chapitres de sa vie. Il était heureux, même si la bataille n'était pas finit. Mais Thorin du reprendre pied avec la réalité. Son neveu s'était évanouie sur le champ de bataille et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, il était une proie trop facile.

En se rendant près de son neveu, Thorin remarqua que Kili protégeait Fili et essayait de le soulever pour l'emmener loin. Cependant son frère était trop lourd, alors Thorin accouru pour l'aider et demanda à Dwalin de les protéger le temps de remonter vers le camp des blessé.

Tout en avançant, Kili essayait de parler à Fili, de le rassurer, lui disant que tout irait bien. C'est là qu'il sentit son frère devenir encore moins lourd malgré l'aide de son oncle. Il ne comprit pas d'où venait cette aide mais il l'accepta volontiers.

Au fond, Kili était content de pouvoir quitter le champ de bataille, même quelques minutes. C'était une des expériences les plus traumatisantes de sa vie. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour devoir enfoncer son épée dans le corps d'un être vivant et d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur des êtres, même si ce sont des orcs. Quand il avait vu Thorin commencer à se battre et aller aussi vite, Kili avait cru que ça serait aussi facile pour lui. Il se demanda quand son oncle avait arrêté d'avoir des haut le cœur en repensant à ses victimes, car lui cela faisait à peine quelques minutes et il voyait déjà les têtes de ses victimes. Ils étaient certes des menaces pour toute sa famille et dénué de sentiment, mais lui, il en avait.

Kili du reprendre contact avec ce qu'il se passait autour de lui quand Oin lui demanda de déposer le corps de son frère sur un lit de camp. Kili le regarda quelques minutes priant tous les dieux existant de lui ramener son frère. Après ça, le jeune homme se retourna vers son oncle pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à y retourner. Thorin s'avança vers lui pour dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé par un nain qui cria : "Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le roi

-Le combat... dit le nain essoufflé

-Quoi ?!

-Tous les orcs sont parti quand ils ont vu Azog mourir... C'est fini.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me laisser une review et continuer à lire le second chapitre de la semaine :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Et un second chapitre, un !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Fili était à l'infirmerie. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et Willah restait à ses côtés priant pour revoir un jour ses yeux bleus s'ouvrir de nouveaux.

Après la bataille, tous les soldats étaient passé aux soins plus ou moins intensifs. Willah avait aidé comme elle pouvait, sachant que la vue de trop de sang ne lui réussissait pas.

Kili était revenu couvert de cicatrices et Thorin avait perdu un doigt. Mais la jeune femme avait prit sur elle et avait aidé ses amis à soigner leurs blessures.

Dis aussi était venu aider. La mère des garçons avait sermonné pendant des heures Thorin, car elle avait failli perdre ses fils. Tout le monde se remettait comme ils pouvaient de cette guerre qui avait fait des désastres, même Thorin avait donné une toute petite poignée d'or aux humains de LacVille pour les aider.

Dans l'infirmerie, il n'y avait presque plus de soldats, mais Willah s'en fichait, car l'homme le plus important pour elle, était toujours dans les limbes.

Willah passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet du blond à attendre qu'il revienne à lui. Voulant être la première à son réveil, Willah avait presque aménagée aux soins intensifs. Oin, qui se chargeait de l'organisation des soins, accepta qu'elle reste, ayant pitié de la jeune femme. Cependant, Willah n'était pas tout le temps seule, Kili, Dis et Thorin faisaient très souvent un tour pour prendre des nouvelles. Kili était celui qui restait le plus longtemps car il devait aussi s'occuper du cœur de son amie.

Ce jours-là, Oin était venu faire une vérification de l'état de Fili. Willah l'avait interrogé du regard, pleins d'espoirs : "Il va mieux, mais il va falloir encore attendre pour son réveil, il est faible" lui avait appris Oin.

Mais Willah ne désespérait pas de le voir revenir. Par contre, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas, c'était toutes ces naines qui venaient voir son Fili. Et c'était toujours pendant les visites des autres membres de la famille royale. Les jeunes naines pleuraient le jeune homme comme s'il leur avait promis un amour éternel. Willah essayait de passer au-dessus de tout ça, sachant qu'une fois réveillé, Fili ne verrait qu'elle.

Au bout d'une autre semaine, Willah était allé chercher de quoi se nourrir. Elle n'avait pu se retenir, son ventre demandant du carburant pour rester éveillé.

Dans la cuisine, elle vit Kili arriver en courant, dans tous ses états. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, souffla un coup et cria : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Je mange, répondit simplement Willah

-C'est pas le moment ! Fili est réveillé !

A ces mots, Willah lâcha sa tartine et couru avec son meilleur ami vers l'infirmerie.

C'est là qu'elle le vit. Ses yeux étaient ouvert mais dans le gaz. Sa mère l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit et le jeune homme la regarda en disant : "Si tu savais le rêve hyper violent que je viens de faire, je partais à la guerre avec Kili et Thorin contre des créatures dégueulasses !

En le voyant réveillé, Willah ne pouvait se retenir et fonça dans les bras de son futur mari. La jeune femme l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Mais, il y avait un problème, Fili ne lui rendait pas ses baisers et pire la poussait. Le blond la regarda bizarrement, se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit : "Pourquoi Willah m'embrasse ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Willah et Kili se regardèrent très étonné du comportement du jeune nain.

Thorin arriva derrière les jeunes et demanda comment allait Fili. Sauf qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car Fili avait déjà dit : "Thorin, tu es là ? Je pensais que tu étais parti en voyage et que tu ne reviendrais que dans plusieurs mois"

Ce fut au tour de Dis de vraiment s'inquiéter. La mère s'assit sur le lit de son fils et lui demanda d'une voix douce : "Fili sais-tu où tu te trouves ?

-Et bien, oui je suis à l'hôpital, à Londres. D'ailleurs pourquoi je suis là ?

Willah comprit que la conversation prenait un tournant qui ne la concernait plus. Fili l'avait rejeté, donc pour lui, elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, pour le moment. La jeune femme décida donc de partir sans lancer un dernier sourire d'encouragement à Kili qui lui rendit. Pauvre Willah, se dit son meilleur ami en la voyant partir.

Willah n'y croyait toujours pas. Alors Fili ne se souvenait plus de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Marchant sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, la jeune femme arriva devant la porte de leur chambre, à Fili et elle. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus la sienne. Au fond de son cœur, Willah espérait que le blond se rappelle de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Les épreuves, les combats, leur amour, et surtout pas la petite guerre qu'ils avaient commencé il y a plusieurs années.

En continuant son chemin, Willah tomba nez à nez avec une des anciennes prétendantes de Fili qui venait le voir quand le jeune homme était encore endormie. Celle-ci s'avança vers Willah et lui dit avec un petit sourire en coin : "Tu savais que Fili a perdu la mémoire

-Oui, je le sais, répondit Willah en détournant la tête

-Et apparemment, il ne t'aime plus

Willah ne pu répondre à cette attaque, elle sentait déjà les larmes venir. Mais la prétendante, qui n'était autre que Marina, qui avait déjà essayé de mettre le grappin sur Fili, continua en disant : "Donc maintenant il est libre et je compte bien en profiter"

Willah ne pu en entendre plus et décida de partir, laissant Marina derrière elle, morte de rire.

Elle fit d'abord un tour dans le jardin, s'assit sur un banc et regarda autour d'elle. Ses pensées allèrent du côté de Fili, encore. Cela la rendit malheureuse, alors elle décida de retourner dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le jeune homme et de récupérer ses affaires. Peut-être que ça serait la meilleure chose à faire vu les circonstances.

En rentrant dans cette chambre que Willah était triste de quitter, elle fut surprise de tomber sur Fili, qui inspectait les lieux. Le blond se retourna vers elle, surprit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'on rentre dans sa chambre sans prévenir. Fili fronça les sourcils et lui demanda dans un mélange de surprise et de colère : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Willah le fixa quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse convenable. Cependant, rien ne lui vint. La jeune femme trouvait bizarre, vu les circonstances, de lui dire qu'elle reprenait juste ses affaires. La seule solution qui lui paraissait valable était de partir sans rien ajouter. C'est ce qu'elle fit, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Willah couru dans les couloirs, et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir vu un mur qui pourrait la cacher du monde. Elle s'assit au sol, se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à se traiter d'imbécile. Elle aurait du tout lui balancer à la figure et récupérer ses affaires. Peut-être que tout lui serait revenu sur le coup. Mais Willah ne continua pas sur sa pensée et fondit en larme. Elle venait sûrement de perdre Fili pour toujours...

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et de gros bisous :)**

 **Une petite review pour la route ;)**


End file.
